


All I want for Christmas...

by Sangabrielle



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alexandra Woodson, Angels, Artist Clarke Griffin, Christmas, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Spirit, Christmas Story, Clarke hate Christmas, Clexmas, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas 2020, Depression, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Finn is the bad guy, Firefighter Lexa (The 100), Heroine, Holy Clexmas! 7 Days of Clexa, Lexa is the woman in the portraid, Love Story, Mariah Carey - Freeform, Memory Loss, Miracles, Professor Clarke Griffin, Professor Lexa (The 100), Santa is very special, Soulmates, all i want for christmas, lesbian love story, mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangabrielle/pseuds/Sangabrielle
Summary: Clarke ran through the corridors and the stairs as if the wind was behind her away, if she missed the bus, she was going to have to run to her new job. This was her fifth job in two months, and she prayed that they would keep her this time. Thanks to her friend Bellamy, she had been hired as a night security guard at the "Arcadia" art gallery, one of the largest in the city.Clarke hate all about Christmas, but she ending riding Santa’s white and red carriage to arrive on time to her job that first night. Then, in the gallery she will meet HER, the mystery and beautiful woman painted in that particularly portrait, called Alexandra Woodson, that will became her obsession, while strangers things start to happens around her...
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 86
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Clexa AU Christmas fic✨✨✨🎅🏻✨✨✨Hope you like this short story❤️ Thanks so much for read it, comment, kudos and bookmarks!  
> ✨✨✨HoHoHo Merry Christmas everybody!!✨✨✨  
> Sangabrielle x🤶🏻

[](https://gifyu.com/image/0rCw)

\- Finn, haven't you bought anything ?! What the hell..?!

\- What are you talking about, baby?

\- I'm talking about food, you idiot. I gave you the money to buy the groceries for the week, and the refrigerator is empty! Except for your damn beers!

\- Well, I didn’t remember to buy the rest, I'm sorry baby. We can order pizza...

\- No Finn, we can't go on living on pizza, we can't afford it. We owe two months' rent already. Shit, I don't have time for this, I'm late…. We will talk tomorrow.

\- Yeah see ya baby, good luck.

Clarke put on her jacket, took her winter cap, her scarf, gloves, and after putting on her old boots, and slid her backpack over her shoulders, left the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Finn.

Clarke ran through the corridors and the stairs as if the wind was behind her away, if she missed the bus, she was going to have to run to her new job. This was her fifth job in two months, and she prayed that they would keep her this time. Thanks to her friend Bellamy, she had been hired as a security guard at the "Arcadia" art gallery, one of the largest in the city.

She stepped out onto the busy street on a cold December night, adjusted her jacket as she encountered a fierce front of snow and wind, which almost drove her back into the old building where she lived.

Clarke was trying to pick up her pace, but the wind was hellishly strong, and it seemed like every step was an incredible fight. When she finally reached the bus stop, she could just barely see the red lights at the back of the bus, disappearing into the blizzard.

\- SHIT!!!! NO NO NO!!!

\- Miss a little help for the boys of the orphanage please? - A nice man dressed in a Santa Claus suit approached her.

With his sparkling blue eyes, and a big smile covered in part by his bushy white beard, he reached out his hand to Clarke, with a box where she could deposit a few coins or whatever she wanted to donate. Clarke glared at him, it wasn't that the man was to blame for her bad luck, but ...

\- No…. I don't have a penny, sorry…. I must run.

\- Run? You can barely walk ... pfft ... HoHoHo.

\- Hey, you think that's funny, idiot ?! Stand aside I must get to my work.

\- Be careful miss the floor is…. - Santa didn’t get to finish warning her, Clarke was sitting on the floor, cursing whatever it was that was against her as she rubbed her butt.

\- Come on, I'll help you... - The man came to help Clarke up.

\- It’s ok… I'm fine…. Don't you have to keep asking people for money? Why not do it in those rich places...? Why are you in these middle-class neighborhoods...?

\- We go to all areas of the city, and this area has touched me.

\- Well, good luck, you are going to need it… Take a look around you, there are more homeless people trying to warm their hands than people with a bag of Christmas gifts.

\- There are many people who, although they don’t have anything, have a good heart.

\- Yes, of course ... Well, bye... and... Thanks Santa... Now wish me luck, if I don't get to my job in seventeen minutes, I'm going to lose it, and I have to pay my two-month back rent.

\- Hmmm ... I understand ... Well, what if I help you get to work, do you think that when you collect your salary that you could help the orphanage?

Clarke looked up at him holding her scarf that flew all over the place in the blizzard. Did Santa have a vehicle and was offering her a ride to work? Clarke frowned, she didn't trust anything or anyone and wasn't going to get into a stranger's car, even if it was one dressed as Santa.

\- Nah... I have two legs, and they are strong, I will not risk it. Santa, don’t be offended but I don’t get in the car of strangers.

\- And who said I have a car?

\- Yeah right ... my bad ... Of course you may have a sleigh pulled by deers… - Clarke laughed, but when she heard the clock at the nearby train station, she knew that she couldn’t longer continue to stand there, she had to run.

\- Well, no thanks Santa I…

The man smiled with bright eyes and turned his head pointed to a beautiful white and red carriage like sleigh, with two white beautiful horses standing in front of the carriage. 

Clarke’s eyes widened as she wondered, where, how... She swore she hadn't seen the carriage before when she ran, trying to catch the damn bus. Clarke looked at the carriage and then looked at Santa, who was smiling and pointing at the traditional vehicle. Clarke laughed again, it couldn't be true.

\- Hey ... how….

\- Do you want to get to work on time?

\- Yes, but….

\- Well, don't underestimate my horses... They are not deer but I assure you they are fast. Oh, and you don't have to worry, if you're feeling insecure, you can jump off the sleigh.

\- Oh what the hell... Ok, let's go at once or I won't be on time.

Clarke was led by Santa to the beautiful sleigh, which was almost magical, like those in Disney movies. When Clarke climbed onto the carriage she noticed that it was empty, and she immediately cursed herself, thinking that it was stupid to think that this man was Santa, and therefore his sleigh would be full of gifts, or a giant red bag where he would supposedly have them... She simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The man got on the sled and sat next to her with that special smile, and winked at Clarke, and as soon as he moved his hand, the horses began to walk almost at a gallop. 

\- Ok here we go… hold tight miss… HOHOHO… - say Santa very happy as he always is, and the horses just started so suddenly and fast that Clarke had to grab the armrest next to her to keep from falling back. 

Clarke still couldn't believe that she would arrive at her work on the first night in Santa's sleigh, when she hated Christmas enormously, what a great irony she thought, barely smiling.

\- Tell me Miss… what is your name?

\- Oh no... we won't start with that... I accepted that you would help me get to my job, but you're going to get anything out of me. Not even dressed as the funny and friendly Santa…

\- Sorry, it wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable… I was just trying to be friendly and social. Don't you think that during these dates people should be a little more like that, instead of go through so much rush and stress?

\- Why? Because the calendar says to celebrate the damn Christmas? Something purely commercial, invented by business owners to sell you all kinds of things, and get you into for life. Since obviously, you must buy gifts for the whole family. AH! And let's not forget the fucking tree that costs a fortune, just to put it in your house, for a couple of weeks or a maximum of a month, it depends on the people…. And the lights to decorate the damn environment, and not least the food you have to cook for the whole family…. I mean, it is crazy the amount of money that people spend this month of the year, because fucking Christmas must be celebrated.

\- I see... Well, apart from the monetary expenses, don't you think that people celebrate something more than the arrival of that imaginary Santa?  
\- Oh sure, there is the religious side of Christmas… The birth of Jesus… I'm sorry, that's as far as I will go. I'm not religious, I don't believe in anything other than what I can do to survive each month.

\- Hmmm… I see, well yes, the birth of our Lord Jesus, is what is celebrated. The birth of hope, of the love and unity of family and friends. If you will allow me to say so, or to disagree with your view of Christmas, it is a special night where people get together and have dinner together, and socialize.

\- Yes, of course... that if there are no problems in the family, and there always are... Hey, are you trying to make me like Christmas? You waste your time, I warn you. Have you seen that animated film called “The Grinch”? Well, that is me. I’m afraid to say. For me, Christmas was always a real sh... I'm sorry Santa, I don't have the spirit that many have with this season.

\- I haven’t seen the film you talk about, sorry. And yes, I can see that you are not a Christmas person clearly. Don't you remember celebrating Christmas as a child, happy and excited with your family beside the tree?

\- Sorry, not… But hey, I do remember Christmas in the orphanage yes, with the nuns…. Not the best memories ... You see, nuns weren't great with kids. That was a damn regiment and…. That is all.

\- Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I mean….

\- I have never really had a good memory of celebrating Christmas, I haven’t had homes and families. The two fosters homes they took me into, they only…. Never mind… Why the hell am I talking about this with a complete stranger? - Clarke frowned in irritation at the fact. Santa gave her a look full of warmth and understanding.

\- Maybe because you need to.

\- I don't need to talk to you at all Santa... I appreciate your help in getting me to work, but I don't owe you anything, I haven't asked you to do that..

\- Sure you didn’t... Ohhhhhhh boys….. Well, it has been a pleasure to help you.

\- What?! - Clarke looked where Santa had parked with his sleigh and it was none other than at the Arcadia art gallery door.

Clarke’s eyes went wide, she didn’t understand how the man knew where her job was. While they talked, Clarke hadn’t realized that she hadn’t told Santa the address.

\- We have already arrived, and I imagine that the one who is standing there is your partner waiting for you... - Santa hurried to tell Clarke, pointing to a young woman who was hugging her jacket around her body, fighting against the wind at the door of the art gallery.

\- But how did you know where to go? I didn’t...

\- Your uniform... The security uniform from the Arcadia Gallery is unique. Now go, and Clarke, remember when you collect your salary please make a small contribution to the orphanage.

\- Oh wait a minute Santa…! How the hell do you also know my name, I didn’t…?!

\- Here, you dropped this... - Santa gave her the badge that she should be wearing on the right lapel of her uniform. Clarke took it skeptically, she couldn't understand how she could have dropped it, it was securely fastened to her uniform.

\- I…

\- Hey…. are you the new one? Hey hi, Santa.

\- Hohoho… A small contribution to the orphanage miss?

\- Let me look... Please hold this for me... Taylor? If I remember correctly.

\- Yes, I… - Clarke received a box from the woman who was looking in her bag for some coins. After a few seconds, she finally took out some dollar bills and put them in the box that Santa had held out to her.

\- Thank you, Miss…. And HOHOHO MERRY CHRISTMAS!

\- You're welcome Santa, and Merry Christmas to you too... Hey, how come you brought me, my new partner? Are you two…? - Asked the woman with Latin features and a huge smile that didn’t leave her face.

\- Oh no, no, I don't know him… We only met at the bus stop after I missed my bus, and he kindly offered to bring me here…. It's just… - Clarke looked at her wristwatch and couldn't believe it, only five minutes had passed since she heard the chimes of the central train station… What the hell?

\- Good evening ladies… MERRY CHRISTMAS HOHOHO!

\- Listen! Listen! SANTA !!! WAIT!! - Clarke's requests were useless. Santa gave her a sideways glance, winked, and just disappeared into the blizzard with his sleigh and horses.

\- Hey Taylor, come on... I'm freezing out here... Hey you are early and with Santa? That's some style girl! I'm Raven, Reyes, your supervisor.

\- Ermmm... Lovely to meet you, Raven... Sorry, I meant.. Miss Reyes... I...

\- Oh don't you dare call me that... I'm not old. You can call me Raven. Sorry, I don't remember your name….

\- Taylor… Clarke Taylor.

\- Yeah sure, that’s a weird name ... Clarke.

\- Weird…?

\- Well, I don’t think that many women are called Clarke, at least not in my world. You are the first one I have met, to be exact. Come on, let’s go inside, in a while, I'll show you all the details of the alarm disarming procedure when you enter.

\- Oh yeah right… I thought…

\- There are two guards a night, I work the afternoon shift, so sometimes we will meet when you arrive and I leave. Today I have come because Echo is ill, and also to introduce myself and explain everything. I'm afraid I must go later, but don't worry. You can communicate with me when you need to. It is usually quiet, nothing ever happens. So far there has not been a single robbery in this gallery.

\- Yes, sure, no problems…

\- Now relax, Clarke, everything will be fine, don’t be afraid.

\- I'm not afraid of being left alone... pfft... if I had, I wouldn't have accepted this job, don't you think?

\- Yes, but I can feel your fears and nerves….

\- Are you one of those people...?

\- Let's say I'm very perceptive and sensitive and that's it… So loosen up girl, this job is easy, trust me, and very boring. I hope you have brought something to entertain you as the night is going to be a long one.

\- Well I… yes, I have brought something, but I assure you that I will be very responsible with my work, I will not….

\- Calm down girl... you alter my aura... I know, don't worry, I know you will be responsible. Bell has highly recommended you to the boss.

\- Oh yeah…? Well, I hope I don't disappoint you.

\- I don't think you're going to, hon... I like you... you have good energy, although a part of you is sending out bad vibes... You would have to work those vibes girl... Also, cheer up HOHOHO, it's Christmas…

\- Sure… sure, is Christmas… - Clarke's dejected tone told Raven right away that this woman hated Christmas.

\- Oh no, Taylor, don't tell me you're one of those Christmas haters?

\- Why? Would I be in trouble if I told you it's not my favorite time of year? - Clarke was afraid of giving the wrong answer, in no way did she want to get off to a bad start with her boss.

\- Nah... all good, I respect everyone's opinions... Come on, this way... - Raven replied smiling, not giving much importance to Clarke’s dislike of Christmas, making the blonde breathe easier.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke and her supervisor Raven walked through the dark gallery corridors, only a few works and sculptures were lit, and the light from them was enough so that they didn’t need to use flashlights.

Clarke looked at as much art as she could with interest, she loved drawing for as long as she could remember, and did it relatively well. She had read about art and painters in general at school. Clarke had always been attracted to everything related to art. So she knew she was going to like this job, at least she could walk around the gallery without having to pay for a ticket, which she knew was very expensive.

They took the spiral staircase up to the third floor of the gallery. There they passed the first corridor and in the background, Clarke noticed an illuminated portrait. Without knowing why she stopped immediately to observe the painting that was hang between two more. She walked a few steps closer, ceasing to follow her supervisor, who continued to talk non-stop about energies and other topics that Clarke was not interested in.

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/0Omj)

As Clarke approached, she found the beautiful portrait of a woman with brown hair, beautiful and very expressive green eyes, and a perfect face, with high cheekbones. As she looked at such perfect and full lips that for some crazy reason, Clarke licked hers, as if wanting to taste them. The image undeniably caught her in some kind of trance. Her blue eyes were attached to those precious green ones, and they seemed to speak to her.

\- Taylor... Hey... Clarke! Oh... Surely you were going to lose yourself in the beautiful Alexandra Woodson... But I warn you that she has an owner, and that is me dear... You will have to get in line... - Raven immediately commented standing next to her looking at the popular painting.

The portrait of that woman who had not only enchanted Raven, but everyone who worked there. Now Clarke joined the fascinated club with the brunette with the enigmatic green eyes.

\- What…?! - Clarke answered mesmerized by the vivid portrait of that beautiful young woman.

\- She is beautiful, right?

\- What? Oh ... excuse me…. I just…

\- Don't be sorry, everyone is enchanted under her green spell.

\- What?

\- Her eyes… they are so incredibly real and expressive, that they seem to speak to you. But come on, we're almost at the office. Come on, you'll have all night to contemplate her if you want, but just so you know… She's absolutely mine.

Clarke followed her supervisor but not before turning back to take one last look at the painting of that woman. When she did, she would swear something had changed in the expression on the brunette’s face. And those green eyes seemed to be smiling at her now. 

Clarke rubbed her own eyes, but her supervisor Reyes's voice didn't let her stay there under that green spell. She told herself that later she would see that portrait again.

After Raven had walked Clarke through the Gallery telling her what she needed to know, she left, and Clarke's head was a real mess. The woman had not stopped talking and explaining so many things, that the blonde was afraid she would get into trouble, for not remembering half of the information Raven had given her. But Clarke tried the best she could, at least the most important things in the job she had to get done, during the next few hours of the night.

Clarke settled into the security office, watching the many cameras throughout the huge three-story gallery. The fact of being alone in that enormous place caused her to feel a little uneasy, but she kept repeating that nothing would happen and that she only had to entertain herself to pass the time.

So she proceeded to pour herself a cup of coffee, put enough sugar in it, to keep her awake. As Clarke looked into her bag for something to eat, she remembered her wretched, good-for-nothing boyfriend. Surely instead of buying the week's groceries, he had used the money on his damn beer and online games, as he always did.

Clarke had been dating that jerk, Finn Collins, for two years, and she already mentioned him that way because he was. A good-for-nothing bum addicted to spending most of the day on the couch, watching sports on TV or playing online while drinking beer like it was water.

Finn had had an accident at the construction company where he worked, and he had a bad leg as a result of the accident, but he could walk and move. Only the man had used that injury to make the life he wanted, to lie on the sofa all day doing nothing.

Clarke struggled to get him to do something, as he didn't to be trying to get a new job. She urged him to at least help her with housework, like cleaning. And even when he made an effort to clean, he didn’t even think of cleaning the kitchen. Finn Collins barely knew how to pour things from the refrigerator, and put coffee in the machine. More than that, no, his mother had spoiled him from the time he was born until he had left home, when he decided to move in together with Clarke.

Collins immediately assumed that his girlfriend would replace his mother, doing everything for him, serving him like a king. Clarke had many tantrums from him and made it especially clear to him that she was not his mother, and she was not going to imitate her.

But Finn had his ways of calming his girlfriend's temper, good cuddles, silly poem notes found on the internet, and good sex. Those things made Clarke stay with him and end up doing what he wanted.

To Clarke's great misfortune, she had fallen madly in love with that jerk, and although she had realized over time that he was lazy, someone who expected everything to be done for him. On top of that, when he lost his job, she had to work two jobs a day to keep them in that apartment.

There had been so many days when she wished she dared to get rid of him from her life and live better. But unfortunately, Clarke still loved him and could not end this toxic relationship. Plus she was extremely afraid to be alone, and that was really bad for her, because she was welling to hold in with someone like him, instead of living alone but better.

Finn had been the first person she could call family, as well as his family who adored her, probably because she had taken the responsibility of Finn away from them.

Every time Clarke's friends confronted her about why she was still with that good-for-nothing guy, she would shrug her shoulders and change the subject, Clarke didn’t have many friends either.

Clarke knew the Blakes from a nightclub she'd worked at for several months a year ago, where Octavia was a bartender. They were both the bartenders, while Bellamy, Octavia's older brother always went to pick up his young sister when she left after her shift, to see that she got home safely, and inviting Clarke to go with them.

They became very close, almost like siblings, and although Bellamy had a certain enchantment with Clarke, he understood that the blonde was taken, and soon he found a woman who today was his fiancée, Gina Martin.

Bellamy worked as security at the famous Arcadia art gallery, but during daylight hours, and had heard they were short of people for the night shifts. Knowing of his friend Clarke's need for work, he passed the information on to her, explaining that it was not a difficult job, especially at night, when there were no people. Although he didn’t understand why they always lacked people to cover the night shift, that was even better payment.

Clarke was desperate for an extra job in addition to the one she already had in the cafeteria “Sanctum”, from noon to six. They weren't many hours and the pay wasn't the best, or achievable to pay for monthly expenses, and Finn not helping her with the bills, he not only lounged around all day but used money they didn't have.

Clarke knew very well that the idiot already had a few gambling debts, with heavy people. Clarke feared that one day she would find him with a bullet to the head, for messing with the wrong people. And obviously, she was also afraid that she would be collateral damage, in them getting revenge, so she did her best to prevent that from happening. But honestly, she was too exhausted, physically, and mentally with the situation.

She tried not to think too much about her miserable situation at home and with her life, because it just made her feel depressed, made her feel like a perfect good-for-nothing idiot and a cower, for not being able to kick that bum boyfriend on his ass and just get rid of him.

Clarke was mad at herself for being so weak, so afraid, as she always did when her head was filled with those negative thoughts, or analyzing her damn reality. One she can easily change, but she just needed a little more confidence in herself, and that she can live a more better life alone.

The best way for her to get away to some other more positive place in her dazed mind was to draw. So she took out her pad and pencils, and began to draw while sipping her coffee, which was much better than the one she could buy at home.

Clarke was very focused on her drawing, when something flashed on one of the monitors, catching her attention. She looked at that monitor for an instant, discovering that it was the corridor where that portrait of that enigmatic brunette with green eyes was located. 

Clarke didn’t remember her name, among so many things that her boss Raven had told her, and the name of the woman in the portrait was gone from her mind and she cursed herself.

She glanced at the monitor for a moment to check if there was something there that she should go check or not. But something inside her told her to simply move, take her flashlight and pepper spray, along with her phone that she placed in the back pocket of her pants, and headed towards the portrait.

Clarke couldn't deny that she felt a bit nervous walking through those semi-dark and empty corridors, where there was not even the sound of a fly. It was somewhat intimidating, she had to admit, but she tried to concentrate on getting to the place while looking at everything in detail.

The paintings exhibited in that renowned gallery were simply incredible. Clarke admired them, stopping at some for a few moments, reading the names of the artists and the kind of paint they had used, the style, the colors. She was truly in her world, almost for the first time, Clarke could tell that it felt like home. She was smiling like a fascinated fool in a paradise of colors and designs of so many and so varied contemporary artists, and some ancient ones as well.

Suddenly she stopped after beginning to hear the sound of what sounded like a song, one she wasn't sure she knew completely, until the music became Christmasy enough for her taste, but it was, she told herself, and it sounded good.

The problem was that in that place there should be no music, it was an art gallery, not a music room or conservatory. It was when she became aware of the fact, and was immediately crippled by her nerves. 

Wasting no time she took out her spray as if she were used to using it, and in her other hand the flashlight, which she turned on when she knew she didn't need it but if necessary, she would use it as an object to hit whoever was in there.

Clarke could feel her heart racing, and her breathing was erratic. Although she did her best to stay cool-headed, her legs were shaking a little, as was the hand that held the flashlight.

The music, which now had a female singer performing the song, still sounded familiar to Clarke, but she couldn't identify, because if there was something that irritated her, it was not being able to listen to the radio in those days. The stations were playing those annoying Christmas songs, repeating them ad nauseam, throughout December. So you couldn't say that she was an expert on Christmas songs.

The singer, by the way with a very good voice, sang the song with fervor about "All I wanted for Christmas.. is you….." It had a contagious beat that seemed to sound louder now. Also, the most terrifying thing was that Clarke could make out another voice, which sang along with the singer, and with the same fervor, even clapping their hands to the catchy rhythm. 

The crazy and sudden Christmas party seemed to come from that place, where the special portrait of the pretty brunette with green eyes was located.

So Clarke very carefully followed the path to the portrait. She was almost there, she just had to turn the corner of the corridor and she would see her, and the owner of that voice that accompanied the singer who was also female. 

She stopped for a few seconds to gather her courage, her nerves were on edge, although the song was most festive, she was not very up to par, and she felt that her heart was going to leap out of her mouth.

Clarke looked up at the ceiling and tried to take a few deep breaths, before finally going around the corner. She took a last deep breath and nodded her head, then took the final steps around that corner, and when she was about to say "STOP", the music suddenly disappeared. The hallway was empty, and a few meters away was the famous illuminated portrait of that woman, with her enchanted looking.

Clarke shook her head, frowned, and started looking around. She couldn't understand where the hell the music had gone, there was nothing there, not even speakers where any sound could come from. Besides, the corridor itself had no exit other than the one through which she had come, and she would swear the music came from there.

Her eyes stopped on those charming greens of the young woman portrayed in that painting, which appeared to look more like a photo than a fresco. It was really beautiful, and the technique used was masterful. 

[](https://gifyu.com/image/0Omb)

The image seemed so real that Clarke was captivated as she remembered the festive song, she simply thought "All I want for Christmas is you…" feeling electricity run through her entire being, until it made her smile like a fool. She was immediately caught by surprise at thinking that and shook her head.

Clarke walked slowly towards the portrait, getting as close as she could. It was when she remembered what had happened to her, when she had first seen the portrait with Raven. That for an instant the brunette had looked at her and seemed to smile at her.

So she stopped a meter away and stared at her, almost without blinking. Her mind was lost somewhere because she was no longer in the gallery, but in a room, and in front of her was the beautiful woman, sitting on a chair, leaning on a table next to her.

Clarke looked at her hand and she had a brush in her grasp, and beside it the lectern with the painting in question, as if putting the finishing touches on it. The model kept the same pose and expression, but her green eyes, so magical, conveyed too many things to distract the artist.

Suddenly Clarke noticed that the model began to smile and move, to the rhythm of the festive song, beginning to sing along with the singer making her laugh.

It was a huge shock that brought her back to the gallery, Clarke’s eyes widened in shock and she took a step back. She was trying to focus on what hell had happened to her there in those few seconds. She still had her spray in her hand, and her flashlight pointed at the portrait.

Clarke shook her head as she closed her eyes and when she opened them there was that very faint smirk in those green eyes. Clarke frowned and shaking her head turned away from the portrait. Not before reading the name her supervisor had told her about the woman in the portrait. Alexandra Woodson… and the artist had only signed with her initials "C.G."

When Clarke began to walk away from the portrait, her ears could perceive the murmur of that song again, and instead of the singer, now it was just the voice of that woman, singing "All I want for Christmas is you ...".

The hairs on the back of Clarke’s neck stood up because she would swear she had felt the warm breath of that voice on her neck, and she froze right there. She begged herself not to pee in her pants, during her first night on the job, but her heart was pounding and she could barely breathe.

After several minutes in which she couldn't move a muscle, she gathered her courage and turned to confront the intruder. But as she did so slowly she found herself alone, and in the background the portrait of Alexandra Woodson still gazed at her with those somewhat too realistic eyes, and they even seemed smiling.

Without waiting any longer, Clarke’s feet moved very quickly away from there, at the same time that she covered her ears because if she did want something, it was to not continue listening to that song, or for someone to breathe on her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://gifyu.com/image/0Xy5)

\- Hi Clarke! Good Morning! - It was eight in the morning, and Bellamy had walked into that security office like the morning sun, so fresh and smiling that Clarke immediately envied him.

\- Hello Bell, yes morning….

\- Hey, you look terrible! Was it a difficult night? Did something happen? - Bellamy asked worriedly to see his friend so exhausted that she barely answered him.

\- No Bell, I'm just sleepy. See you later, have a nice day.

\- Sure, I can imagine. You too pretty, have a good day and now go rest!

After that strange moment with that festive song, and the strange portrait. Clarke had been quite nervous, having searched the entire gallery to make sure there were no intruders, she was not at all calm with that crazy and strange moment.

To top it off, when she'd returned to the security office, to entertain herself for a while, she'd picked up her phone to search the internet for the pretty woman in the portrait, Alexandra Woodson. Maybe she was a model or something, out of curiosity and entertainment, Clarke told herself.

But her smile disappeared from her face, when a notification let her know that her telephone and internet account was currently suspended, due to the late payment of the last month. Something that Clarke had missed among so many payments she had to make.

So as soon as Clarke’s shift ended in the early morning hours, from there she would have to go to the telephone company, to spend the few dollars she had to cover the cost of the account. She could do without many things, but not the telephone.

Clarke cursed her lazy boyfriend again, because everything was much more difficult and an uphill struggle with the man at home scratching his balls, and spending so much money on games and beer. And the question tortured her again ... Why the hell didn't she kick his ass and get him out of her life? Why was she still tied to an abusive person like that? Unfortunately, Clarke knew the answer very well, because she was terrified of being alone again in life.

So Clarke couldn’t investigate the intriguing and beautiful woman with those eyes…. For a moment she told herself that this was ridiculous, to be interested in a perfect stranger, and only want to know more about her because she was attractive, and had those special green eyes.

Clarke had always been attracted to men and women in the same way. Even before Finn, she had dated about two girls, so her attraction to that woman in the portrait wasn't strange. If she saw her in person, she would surely dare to speak to her. And thinking about it someone suddenly came to her mind, like an old memory that made her heart beat faster. That very pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes, who one day when she had run away from the orphanage she had met in a nearby park.

Her face had blurred a bit over time, but now it shocked Clarke to think that those green eyes of the woman in the portrait looked a lot like those of that beautiful little girl, with whom she was sure she had fallen in love at first sight. Yes, still believing in love at that time. Clarke immediately felt a slight sting in her chest. She cursed herself for not remembering her name, just her eyes, and her beautiful smile was something that keep in her soul.

That day Clarke was sitting on one of those park benches, wondering what the hell to do after her escape from the orphanage, wondering where to go when she was only nine years old, without being immediately caught. 

It was then she saw her, climbing that huge tree as if she were a ninja. It seemed that she knew very well what she was doing, but in an oversight, the girl fell crashing to the ground, complaining immediately, grabbing the knee of her right leg. Clarke didn’t hesitate to run to her and try to help her, she knew very well how much those types of falls hurt, she still remembered breaking her arm during a similar incident.

When Clarke approached the girl, she looked into her eyes and was lost in them for a few long seconds. They were without a doubt the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She immediately proceeded to ask her how she felt, and where it hurt, acting a little as if she was Dr. Griffin, who had treated her in the hospital when she had broken her arm.

The girl looked at Clarke strangely without saying a word, it seemed as if she was studying her in some way, and was as if she didn’t understand why she was helping her. Clarke didn’t understand why she didn’t answer her questions. Until all of a sudden, she just said her name, and Clarke smiled shaking her hand as she introduced herself. But after greeting her, the girl was silent again, limiting herself only to making gestures of pain with her somewhat dirty face.

Clarke respected her silence, and simply began to inspect the leg finding that her knee was scraped and bleeding, but when she moved it the girl didn’t scream in pain, so she supposed it was really just that, a big scrape.

Immediately a dark-haired woman approached them asking the injured girl what had happened. Clarke, fearing to be discovered as a fugitive, simply walked away from them, taking advantage of the fact that the woman was very concerned trying to communicate with that girl, with hand signals, as if the girl was mute or perhaps deaf.

Clarke looked at her strangely, not understanding why if she needed to use sign language to communicate, why did she speak to Clarke to tell what her name was. Also, she kept looking directly at her in a penetrating way, almost without blinking, completely ignoring the dark adult woman who was still trying to communicate with her.

Clarke reacted to that green spell, knowing she couldn't stay there. She raised her hand and waved it in the air, noticing how the girl's lips curved slightly. A smile that Clarke found the most beautiful she had ever seen, and that girl didn’t need to smile with her mouth, her eyes did it for her.

After a few seconds, Clarke finally began to move away as fast as she could, walking backwards, because she was fascinated by those beautiful and sparkling green eyes, until when she turned, she inadvertently collided head-on with one of the nuns from the orphanage.

Luckily for her, it was Sister Katherine, her friend, the only sweet one, she might say, of that group of cold, Sargentine witches, as Clarke secretly called them. Sister Katherine, after reassuring her a bit, sat down with her on that same bench, trying to find out why she had tried to flee the orphanage. In addition to explaining to little Clarke, the enormous dangers that existed outside those walls of the institution.

It was the same day that Dr. Griffin, or Abby, as she called her, had sadly told her that she couldn't adopt her. Clarke had felt so devastated, hurt, even betrayed, feeling that no one wanted her, and that she would never leave this orphanage, and she decided to flee that same afternoon during lunch.

She remembered a few minutes later about the girl who she had tried to help, and saw that she was being led by the hand by that dark-haired woman, who led her to a large car, one of those long, black ones. Clarke remembered that as she passed where she was sitting with Sister Katherine, the brunette girl gave her a look with a slight smile that Clarke simply got caught up in again.

Clarke remembered that from that day on she tried to escape from the orphanage just to go to that park, to see if she would find that beautiful girl again, but sadly she never saw her again. She didn't know if it was because the girl might go to the park at other times, or because she just didn't live in that city. 

So one day it occurred to Clarke to write a letter, together with a drawing that she put in an envelope, and left it pinned to the same tree from which the girl had fallen from that day.

Clarke’s joy was enormous the next day, when the letter disappeared from where she had placed it, praying that it had been the girl and not someone else who had taken it. And she was able to confirm it two days later when an envelope containing a reply letter was hung in the same place with her name on it.

It was a letter from the girl, responding to hers, in which she thanked Clarke for her help after her fall, and that she had liked her drawing very much. She also told Clarke that she was in that city only for a short time, because her parents traveled a lot. She told her that she would love to be her friend if she had lived there. But that she was going to write to the orphanage so that they could at least be pen pals.

Clarke's joy that day overwhelmed her, and at the same time she was sorry that her new friend was going to travel soon, and she didn’t know when she would see her again. 

But her little heart was glad to know that the girl wanted to be her friend, and that she would write to the orphanage to keep in touch with her. Clarke even shared the big secret with sweet Sister Katherine, who was happy for the little girl, assuring her that she would personally take care of watching for any letter that arrived for her, and would deliver it to her unopened.

But sadness filled Clarke's heart again when weeks passed, and then months, without ever receiving a letter from that girl. Not knowing what happened to her, where she had traveled with her family, and above all, why she had not kept her promise.

Little Clarke felt hurt, betrayed, and foolish again, thinking that someone would care about her. Perhaps that is why she had put her supposed friend with beautiful green eyes, in complete oblivion, for the sake of her heart so hurt, and today she didn’t remember her name. 

But Clarke did remember those special green eyes that talked and smiled, and the woman in that portrait, Clarke would swear she had very similar green eyes, with that girl that stole her heart that day in the park.

Clarke shook her head, trying to ignore the subject, or the possible coincidence, as she walked through the snowy city streets, toward the phone company. The morning wind surprised her and was much colder than the one she had felt the night before in that blizzard. Perhaps because she had not slept all night, and with the nerves that had happened, and also for that sad memory of the girl, who had broke her heart when she disappeared as if the earth had swallowed her.

When Clarke finally got to the phone company, she had to wait for them to open for almost half an hour, in which she felt like she was going to freeze at any moment. She wished so badly that she could go buy a coffee in the cafeteria that was right in front of her, from which many customers were rushing out, with that cups of the rich steaming black liquid. Clarke envied them all.

It was then Clarke also noticed the emptiness in her stomach, with a noise that came from there, as she held her jacket and tried to warm her hands with her breath, that despite having gloves on, her hands felt like two bars of ice.

\- Clarke...?! - That so familiar voice surprised her from behind, making her jump, turning immediately, to find the sweet Dr. Griffin smiling at her.

\- Hey Doc, good morning.

\- Good morning, how are you? We haven't seen each other for so long.

\- Well, I’m just waiting for the phone company to open.

\- Oh I see... why don't we go to the cafeteria for something hot to drink? Look, I have to wait until my shift starts at the hospital, and you have to wait for the phone company to open. What about having coffee together and catching up? It's been a long time that you and I haven't talked… - The doctor kindly suggested, pointing to the cafeteria opposite.

Clarke felt terrible, she wished she could say, "of course let's go doc," but the few dollars she had was to pay her phone and internet bill, and she really couldn't afford that coffee. 

But she didn’t want to say no to the gentle doctor, because Clarke knew Abby, and knew that she would immediately offer her financial help like so many times before. Clarke always rejected them, thanking her enormously for her intention, explaining that she didn’t wish to take charity from her friend Abby, whom she had always seen as a mother, the one she never had in her life.

\- I... is that... no... - Clarke had a hard time thinking of a good excuse, and unfortunately, her friend Abby knew her too well.

\- Obviously, I invited you…. What do you say…? - Abby knew right away that Clarke couldn't afford her coffee and it hurt.

Abby loved that young woman very much since she was a child, and hated her financial misfortune. In addition to how hard-headed and proud she was, never wanting to accept the financial help she always offered her. But Abby respected her just the same. Clarke was an honest, hard-working, and very independent young woman, and she liked that.

\- I… no… - Clarke still couldn't think of any valid excuse, and she cursed herself because she was just trying too hard to think of a reason. - Abby smiled at her understanding her situation, and simply took her gently by the arm, pushing her to walk with her towards the cafeteria.

\- Come on Clarke, stop freezing out here, or you're going to have to come to see me in a few days at the hospital. - Clarke smiled from her grateful heart to her dear friend of many years, now walking beside her with a shy smile.

\- Thanks Abby.

Clarke had met the kind Dr. Abby Griffin when she was a girl of about eight. One of the many times, because she was not very quiet, she had broken an arm after falling from a tree she had climbed, in the large courtyard of the orphanage. The sisters had taken her to the hospital, screaming in pain, unable to move her right arm. She was greeted in the emergency room by Dr. Griffin, who was on duty that afternoon.

From then on there was a very special connection between patient and professional. A nice friendship was born that sometimes Clarke felt was more like a mother-daughter relationship, although she had no idea what that meant because she had never had a mother. 

But if she could have, wished for a particular type of mother, she wouldn’t have hesitated to choose Abby. The doctor was always so kind and several times they had talked about life, daily problems, and they had supported each other in some difficult moments. They were very confident with each other, and they looked out for each other, just like a mother daughter will.

The doctor wanted to adopt Clarke, but her husband, Thelonious, wasn’t good with children, and had always forced her to forget the idea. By the time Abby separated from the man, after years of living in a bad relationship, or a quite toxic one, Clarke had already taken flight alone, having turned 18 years old.

They had also always kept in touch. Abby didn't know why she had such a special affection and connection to that girl named Clarke. Perhaps because she couldn't forget that daughter she had to give up for adoption, when she was a young medical student. The enormous pain that that decision had produced in her heart, had never healed, it was always an open wound in her heart, imagining what her daughter was doing with her life.

Abby had become pregnant without wanting to, and after the departure of her boyfriend and the girl's father, her parents demanded that she give the baby up for adoption as soon as she was born. Her family was very wealthy, and her parents were very strict, and wanted to conform to the perfect image of the society in which they lived. More than think in her daughter’s feelings for that baby, which was also their first grandchild.

Abby was forced to separate from that daughter, without ever hearing from her again, even though she tried to find out years later what had happened to her. She never managed to get the information on who had adopted her, and where it was. 

Her parents, who had taken care of the girl and her adoption, assured her that she had been adopted to a good home, and that the adoptive parents didn’t want the girl to know that she wasn’t their biological child.

They also made Abby believe that it was for the good of the girl, so as not to cause her psychological trauma, being without a father figure that didn’t wanted her. 

The young doctor with a broken heart, and that enormous pain that she had to overcome, only prayed that her girl would be happy with her adoptive parents, and have the life that she had wished she could have given her.

In one of their many conversations, Clarke had confessed to her old friend, the doctor, of her coexistence with her boyfriend Finn Collins. She told her about his lazy attitude and all that she had to do, so that they could cover the expenses each month, while Finn spent his time drinking beer and playing online games.

The doctor tried to convince Clarke to leave him, to make that decision for herself, and start a new life, that she could even help her financially, or even more, offering her a place in her big house until she could support herself in an apartment. 

Although Clarke thanked Abby not only for her huge and generous offer, which she declined, but also for her well-intentioned advice. But Clarke never spoke to Abby about how she felt about her relationship with Finn. She just felt ashamed of not being able to leave him. She didn’t wanted Abby seeing her as a poor girl with a difficult life and relationship, feeling sorry for her.

The doctor had offered to help her financially several times since Clarke had left the orphanage, but Clarke always refused to accept such generosity from the professional. She didn't want to be a charity case to the doctor either, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to pay her back for many years.

Besides, Clarke had always been very independent, and hard-headed, without neglecting her pride. If there was one thing that greatly irritated her, it was that people saw her as a hopeless case, or one to pity. 

She had always managed on her own, and would continue to do so. And it was something her friend Abby knew all too well, despite never giving up on her generous offers. Clarke knew that the doctor was doing it from her huge heart, and she was very grateful for it, but she couldn't accept it.

In the cafeteria, Abby asked her if she had had breakfast, and after Clarke lied to her, her stomach betrayed her, smelling all that hot food, and cakes displayed in the display case of the counter. Abby shook her head, and without waiting further proceeded to order all-inclusive breakfast for both of them.

Clarke was somewhat uncomfortable with her friend's generous attitude, but she knew that arguing with her was like arguing with the wall. So she resigned herself to accepting that generous breakfast delicacy, almost unique in her life, compared to the misery that she ate for breakfast every day.

They sat at a table by the window, and while they ate their breakfast they caught up a bit, since they had not seen each other for a long time. Outside on the street, the spirit of Christmas could be seen and felt everywhere by all the people passing by. The festive decorations in the streets and shops, as well as the smiling people carrying bags from the shops with gifts for their loved ones.

At times Clarke was lost in these festive images, some choirs of several people, singing Christmas carols, or various Santas, all collecting money for charity. It was the ideal date, in which people had that impulse not only to buy gifts, but to want to help those in need. It was strange for Clarke to observe that detail every year, why people only remembered those in need at Christmas time, when the same problem existed for those people the rest of the year.

Clarke tried to understand why everyone looked so happy in December as if everything turned into joy as if by magic. She wondered how it was possible for people to stop thinking about their problems, and to celebrate Christmas. A holiday created by the merchants, who paid their bills with the crazy purchases that everyone made in the stores at that time.

Clarke knew of the religious side of Christmas, the birth of Jesus. Having grown up in an orphanage run by Catholic nuns, religion was a subject ingrained at all hours in that place. But honestly Clarke had never been a very believer, well, she was for a while, when she was an innocent and manageable child. When she had foolishly believed in the so-called "Christmas Holy Spirit” and those “Christmas Miracles", but soon learned that it was all pure invention of the nuns. She also preferred not to go into that rugged terrain in her mind.

Suddenly Clarke’s eyes were focused on one of those long black limousines. It was so strange to see one in that not-so-big city, to be honest. Although there were people with money, one of them was Dr. Griffin. Clarke knew from Abby herself that she came from a very wealthy family, and the professional lived in a large house in the area where wealthy people resided. Although Abby never showed her social class, she was a very simple person, very humble, and Clarke had always liked that.

Abby had never been the rich girl supported by her family, she had never accepted financial help from her parents, since she graduated as a doctor, and left the parental home. Just like Clarke was, Abby had always been very independent, hard-headed, and proud. So somehow Abby understood young Clarke. The money that the doctor currently had, was what the doctor had made during the years as a professional, working hard, and saving a lot.

In addition, her bank account grow a little bit after divorcing that man, with whom she had been married for several years, Thelonious Jaha, who was a director of a real estate firm, and also came from the upper social classes. They lived in a mansion with servants, leading an almost celebrity life, of which Abby soon felt tired of, or rather, that it was not really what she wanted, where she felt comfortable or even loved.

Thelonious was a charming conqueror, who knew how to win Abby over with his charisma and personality, getting her to marry him in a short time, something that Abby would regret. The millionaire businessman didn’t take long to show his true personality, a very materialistic, ambitious, and quite cold. 

Something that reminded Abby too much of the home she had left with her parents. Luckily for her, Thelonious hated the bad press, so when Abby asked for a divorce, the man only thought about avoiding problems, or being the big gossip between his rich and famous friends. So he signed the papers without problems, agreeing to divide his possessions with his ex-wife, Dr. Griffin, in exchange for her absolute silence.

Clarke knew that the few wealthy locals, like her friend Abby, lived somewhat far from the center of the city, rather close to the coast. Those mansions had impressive views, she imagined, since she had once passed through the area, in the days when she had worked for a private postal company. Clare was also unaware of the location of Dr. Griffin's residence, because she always managed to refuse her invitations to lunch or coffee.

Clarke was not in a hurry to go to that area, and to that house, because she knew that the doctor was going to tempt her, by showing her huge residence, where she could live until she found something more suitable to move into. 

She knew Abby very well, and she knew that those many invitations came with double meaning, and she wasn't going to be tempted. Although she adored her friend for trying whenever she could to help her.

\- And tell me Clarke, who will you be spending Christmas with this year? - Abby asked after taking a bite out of her croissant, bringing Clarke back to the table.

\- Oh… well, I imagine that as always, with my boyfriend's family… I don't know yet, we haven't talked about it… And you?

\- I may be on duty at the hospital... I have no relatives who live here. My sister Grace lives in California with her husband and three teenage children, and I don't enjoy traveling on these times. Our parents are gone, so... well that's all.

\- I see ... well, I understand you, you know... The thing about traveling, it doesn't suit me too much... even more at this time, people seem to move in big waves and everything is hysteria, stress and chaos... - The doctor laughed at the comment, infecting Clarke.

\- Yes… I totally agreed Clarke…. - The doctor looked at the time on her gold Rolex watch, to which Clarke looked somewhat fascinated with dissimulation - Heavens! Look at the time that has gone so quickly… I would love to stay and continue talking to you Clarke, but I have to go to work now. You stay here until the phone company opens, don't get cold out there. Do you want another hot chocolate?

\- Oh no, thank you, Abby, you were very kind. It was the best breakfast of the year without a doubt! - Clarke thanked Abby enthusiastically with sparkling eyes, and a happy and full stomach. She could also feel her blood circulating through her veins again, and her hands were no longer two bars of ice, like her feet.

\- You are welcome, and I'm glad to hear that dear. We should do it more often. If you refused my invitations less…. Anyway... You are quite a case. But we really should meet often, so you don't go so long without seeing me and I worry about you.

\- It's okay Abby, I will, I promise. I'll communicate more often. And thank you for being my friend for so long... - Clarke was somewhat moved with that affection that the doctor always professed for her. She felt it so sincerely, that it touched her heart directly and she thanked Abby for it.

Abby had been one of the few people in Clarke’s life who cared for her, and professed that special love for her. Abby had always been there when she needed someone. It always crossed her mind how much she wished Abby could have adopted her as a child. But she didn't hold a grudge against her, especially when she grew up, she fully understood what it was like to be trapped in a toxic relationship.

\- And I wish you the best of luck in your new job, I really do, Clarke. But you know, you shouldn't work as security there, but rather be one of those painters who exhibit their works in the gallery.

\- You are always so kind Abby, thank you, but I don't think I’ll ever get that far... I like to draw, but come on, I'm not Picasso either.

\- No, you are not dear, you are Clarke Taylor, and you should value your natural talent more. You don't know how much my friends ask me every time they come to my home, who is the talented artist who has painted those beautiful pictures that I have all over my house... - Clarke's cheeks turned red, but the sincere smile occupied her entire face listening to that.

\- Seriously…? Thank you! How cool that your friends like my paintings! But Ahhhhh…. I don't know Abby. I like to draw but from there to call it talent…

\- Why do you have to be so stubborn! Well, I'm going, take care of yourself and see you soon, at least before Christmas. Promise me you'll stop by the hospital and we'll have a hot chocolate together.

\- I promise, thank you, Abby, have a nice day at the hospital.

\- Thank you dear, you too, now go and get some rest. Goodbye.

The doctor left the cafe and Clarke left that good energy inside her soul as always. She was always glad to meet Abby and have those friendly life talks and other details.

After Abby's departure, Clarke listened to the professional and stayed there until she saw the doors of the phone company open. She said goodbye to the pleasant warmth of the cafeteria, and after bundling up again, she went out into the street.

Despite the dim winter sun, the cold enveloped her again making her shiver. Tightening her rather old jacket, the poor thing, Clarke had already lost count of how many times she had repaired it in recent years, but it was still usable, as well as having a certain affection for it, because Abby had given it to her for a birthday years ago. Without a doubt, she loved that incredible woman very much, she admired her too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, a little advice, read the chapters slowly, so you don't miss important details in this very very especial story... And when you read “Clarke's Universe”, is a certain reality no so real... I don't wanna spoil the story, but just pay attention to it, to don't ending confuse with the storyline... All have a meaning that soon will be reviling what really is going on, especially with Clarke...✨✨✨😉🎅🏻

[](https://gifyu.com/image/CwTu)

Clarke's Universe…

Clarke was crossing the street when suddenly the long limousine almost hit her, as it passed in front of her. After recovering from the shock, showed her middle finger towards the vehicle, and she cursed those who were inside. Standing in the middle of the street, she was cursing loudly, gesturing with her arms, watching the large car get lost in the traffic.

The car horns began to sound, in addition to the occasional not very cordial greeting from the motorists to Clarke, for standing there in the middle of the street, insulting whoever it was in the limousine, but she was holding up the traffic. 

Clarke cursed everyone and finally continued crossing the street being careful not to fall, since there was a lot of crystallized snow, making the asphalt somewhat slippery, until she safely reached the phone company.

Once inside Clarke opened her coat as it was much warmer inside the building, almost like it had been in the cafeteria. There were only three people ahead of her to pay back bills. Clarke managed to pay off the debt, noticing that she had only a few dollars left in her bank account. 

She left the office furious and with a contorted face. She hoped that her boyfriend hadn't used all the money she had given him to buy the groceries, because they were going to need it until she was paid her salary in a week.

Upon arriving at her apartment, Clarke found it strangely empty. A note lay on the table next to the sofa, it was from Finn, telling her that he was spending the night with some friends, who had invited him to watch the baseball game.

Clarke's lips curled sideways, and she made the note into a ball that she put in the trash. The place was a real mess, as always, the man never cleaned after the pigsty he left.

There were chip scraps and empty beer cans everywhere, plus clothes that Finn had changed before leaving. In the kitchen, there were several dirty utensils, placed in the sink, obviously for her to wash, who else.

\- You motherfucker, you bastard!!

Clarke protested by throwing some empty cans into the kitchen, simply heading to the bathroom to take a shower, and then to sleep for a few hours, until she had to go to her other job, in the cafeteria two blocks up. There she would work six hours and then go back to the art gallery.

Luckily that huge full breakfast with the doctor had filled Clarke’s stomach, and she thought she wouldn't even need to eat any lunch which she appreciated very much.

After her relaxing bath, Clarke went to her bed, and there she took her phone and couldn’t hold back any longer to look for some information about the enigmatic woman in that portrait.

Clarke didn't have much luck with her search on social media. She only found one possible Alexandra Woodson on Instagram, but the account was private, of course. In her Google search, she found several possible Alexandra Woodson’s, which she discarded, due to age or a photo that didn’t fit, until she finally found her.

It was from an article in an art magazine, which caught Clarke’s attention, but when she wanted to learn more by clicking on the link, the link didn’t work, of course. 

Then Clarke noticed a news story about a great fire and a hero firefighter, who had saved a girl from the fire, that had consumed her home. There was a photo of the firefighter in question leaving the house on fire with the girl in her arms, it looked like one of those emotional movies, she thought.

Unfortunately, the fireman's face was not distinguishable and Clarke wondered what this had to do with Alexandra Woodson, but when she tried to access the link, of course, it didn’t work either.

Clarke could only find out that Alexandra was apparently from a wealthy family. Her father Richard Woodson, was a well-known millionaire architect, who had a construction firm with branches in various cities in the United States, Canada, and Argentina.

Alexandra’s mother was a scientist named Rebecca Pramheda, who was world-renowned for her work in artificial intelligence research. Also, Clarke read that she had an older sister named Anya, who was a judge in the state of California.

Alexandra Woodson was somewhat enigmatic because Clarke couldn’t find much more information about her. Clarke also didn't know if she was alive or dead, but if she was alive today, Alexandra was apparently around her age. The photo of the portrait had been painted four years earlier, by the mysterious artist who signed it with the initials "C.G.".

Clarke struggled to stay awake and mentally promised herself that after looking at one more link, that appeared related to the mysterious young Woodson, she would fall asleep, as she didn’t have many hours to rest, only about three and a half.

The article was about a wedding, to Clarke’s surprise, she discovered that the mysterious Alexandra seemed to be gay, because the wedding article was about Alexandra and her wife, a talented painting artist. She had probably painted Alexandra's portrait, Clarke guessed, but unfortunately, there was no photo of the ceremony or the happy couple, and again just those initials "C.G." referring to Alexandra’s painter wife. 

She admired the artist's style, and for some stranger reason felt it very familiar, or she could even say similar to her own. But she laugh at that though, immediately, because her drawings were just that, a hobby, she was no one. And that painter sounds someone important in the art world, to her work been hang in that important gallery.

The strange thing was that every time Clarke read those initials, a chill ran down her spine, as if they meant something to her. But she didn't know what it was, she didn't know anyone whose name and surname started with those initials. So it was another unanswered question. In conclusion, Clarke could only find out that Alexandra Woodson was a married woman, to an artist as mysterious as she was.

Clarke wondered if her boss Raven knew about this information because clearly, the pretty green-eyed brunette didn't belong to her, but to her wife, none other than the author of the portrait. Clarke smiled, shaking her head because she honestly told herself that the whole thing was so silly, and instead of sleeping, she was searching for something nonsensical. Even though she did have the urge to know more about Alexandra.

Clarke's eyes were already closing and without being able to keep them open as she was enjoying her research, she finally surrendered to the arms of Morpheus.

The images overlapped, it was strange, but Clarke was laughing heartily running down a beach after a long-haired brunette, who ran in front of her. It seemed that they were playing catch, and Clarke succeeded to some extent by catching the brunette around the waist, placing wet kisses on that long neck. A familiar aroma filled Clarke’s nostrils, the smell of that skin that she knew she loved, while the woman's laughter filled her soul.

Suddenly everything changed and now Clarke was making love with a woman in the shower, the sound of water could be heard, and moans that turned her on and some laughter, as well as incoherent words from the woman she was making love to.

Clarke was delighting in the feel of the woman’s sex, licking, caressing, and penetrating her with two fingers, while the woman’s body moved against her own body.

Then Clarke’s lips moved up that magnificent body until she reached that heart that was beating fast and strong, when she heard an "I love you Clarke..." between moans, feeling how the woman's hands caressed her head and shoulders, from which she held after an intense climax.

Clarke smiled, feeling how that "I love you Clarke" ran through her inside, she could feel it so deep in her soul, that she never believed she felt such a wonderful sensation in her life. As she lifted her eyes to the face of the woman she was making her own, whom she was loving, she found none other than Alexandra Woodson's face in ecstasy.

The shock made Clarke’s heart stop right there, and she began to lack oxygen. She felt that she couldn’t breathe, and her heart was beating again and the rhythm increased very fast. Even her ears could only hear the strong and uncontrolled beating of the organ, in her agitated chest, and an alarm that began to sound constantly…

Alexandra’s ecstatic, smiling face, and those green eyes so fiery, darkened by pleasure, looking at Clarke with such love, shocked her in such a way, that she woke up, sitting on the bed agitated with her hand on her chest.

In the background, Clarke could hear the alarm ringing, and she cursed that horrendous sound. She stretched out her arm and took her phone, from the table next to the bed, and noticed that it was indeed time to get up. She wanted to die right there rubbing her messy hair.

Clarke covered her face and fell back in the bed, she even wanted to cry because she was so tired, and to top it all, she could still feel all those sensations running through her body. Not only the enormous excitement, she even felt wet down there, but that sensation that had taken over her entire being.

Clarke tried to take a deep breath, control her breathing, and recover, so she could wake up properly. She was trying with an enormous effort to forget all those sensations that she had experienced during the dream. She cursed herself thinking what the hell had made her obsess over a damn portrait, and that beauty of the mysterious Alexandra Woodson.

After a few minutes, Clarke pushed herself to move, she had no choice but to get out of bed and get ready to go to work at the cafeteria. Upon noticing that there was a message from Finn on her phone screen, she rubbed her tired, irritated eyes to read it:

“Baby, I won't be coming home until tomorrow, I’m going to fish with the boys on the lake. Don't worry, they will lend me clothes and whatever I need for the trip. I love you.   
Finn x "

Clarke just voiced her opinion out loud…

"You will sorry, you son of a bitch, you fucking bastard, I hope you drown in the icy lake…"

Clarke put down her phone frustrated and irritated, and with great regret, she finally left her warm bed. The apartment was freezing, and she imagined it was because of another unpaid bill, the one for gas. But her boyfriend out there partying with his buddies…

The afternoon at the “Sanctum cafeteria” was quite busy, to Clarke’s regret. Her feet ached and so did her arms, from making drinks from that coffee machine, and carrying trays to tables for six damn hours. Also, she had a couple of small accidents from being so tired, but John Murphy, her boss, tried to understand that the girl was exhausted.

John knew Clarke had started the new job as a security guard, at the famous Arcadia art gallery, overnight. It was clear that his employee was a disaster, evidently not having enough rest. He didn't want to fire her, he had a certain esteem for her, and he understood how much she needed those two jobs. So he told himself to have a little patience with her, until she accommodated her hours of rest in between jobs.

When Clarke left the cafeteria for the art gallery, she couldn't have imagined finding Santa and his sleigh there at the door, as if they were waiting for her. She smiled slightly nodding her head to Santa, who was smiling and his eyes sparkled at the sight of Clarke, waving his bell in his hand, and saying the classic "HOHOHO… MERRY CHRISTMAS…!"

\- Clarke, how good to see you again! How did you do last night? - Asked a very animated Santa approaching her. Clarke smiled slightly at first but then frowned.

\- Santa, we are not friends, so don’t expect more than a hello and goodbye from me. - Clarke didn't understand what that man wanted with her, but she didn't like to meet him right there, like he was following her or something like that. No, she didn't trust anyone, not even someone dressed as Santa.

\- Hmmm… I understand…. But what about riding my sled again? You look tired and I think you could use the ride... - Despite Clarke's cold response, which didn't seem to affect Santa, since after looking serious for two seconds, he smiled again in all his splendor, offering Clarke a ride on his vehicle. 

She shook her head, almost giving up, that man was quite a case, but the offer of the ride would not hurt her, although...

\- Gezzz… Santa! Don't you understand that I'm not interested in being your friend? Thanks for the offer, but today I have time, and the weather is not so bad, I will walk. - Clarke said looking at the clear sky above them, already at night, with the small stars so far away and twinkling.

\- As you wish Clarke…. But I think the weather is about to change ... - Santa answered smiling pointing his finger at the sky.

\- What are you talking about…? The weather is…. - Clarke laughed at the answer until an icy snowflake fell on her face, and then another, and more…

Suddenly a strong blizzard appeared, the clouds covered the clear sky and it began to snow with intensity, as it had done on the previous night. Clarke cursed, wondering how the hell this man knew the weather would change so suddenly. She closed her eyes and tightened her jacket around her body.

\- Well... what do you say then, Clarke? Can I take you to work? - The gentle Santa offered again, pointing to his sleigh with the two white horses ready to go.

\- Gosh...! You won’t give up huh…? Ok Santa... Let's go…

Clarke got on the sled, and Santa immediately took it a thermos and two metal mugs. Without stop smiling he filled with steaming hot chocolate, which penetrated Clarke's nostrils as if she was already enjoying drinking it.

Santa after winking at her, while from another red bag he took out some cinnamon and sugar donuts, which looked freshly baked, smelling so yummy, that made Clarke's tong lick her own lips in anticipation of taste them. Also she noticed that they were incredibly still hot, as there was white smoke coming from both.

Santa offered them to Clarke, and going against her precautions about not accepting food from strangers, and not trusting anyone, she honestly couldn’t resist those delicacies. She hadn't eaten lunch, so the donuts were perfect for calming her hunger, and that hot chocolate to reanimate her blood circulation that seems to stock some place in her icy body.

Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes, and after thanking Santa, took what he offered. She couldn't understand what was happening on that sled, but once she sat on it, the cold disappeared and the snow didn't fall on them. She had noticed it the night before, but was so focused on her nerves about getting to her new job on time, that she hadn't stopped to analyze the strange fact.

But now, sitting there, eating those delicious donuts, which were made by the pastry gods of who knows where, and drinking that delicious hot chocolate, Clarke was trying to see what the secret of that sleigh was. Did it have glass windows so transparent, that she couldn't see, them but they were there?

Meanwhile, Santa looked at Clarke and smiled at her from the side, guiding his horses with one hand, and with the other he held the cup with the steaming drink, which he sipped without stopping smiling.

\- It went well for me last night... it was a bit strange but it went well... - Clarke finally commented, cutting the silence of the trip.

\- Oh…. I’m glad to hear that Clarke… But why was it weird?

\- Well ... there is a portrait there of a woman... And...

\- AHA…?! Did you like the image? Have you heard her sing...? - After hearing that, the hairs of Clarke's arm stood on end, and she almost split her chocolate.

Clarke didn't understand how the hell that man knew… Did he have something to do with it? Was Santa a madman who was following her and had done something at her work to annoy her? 

Her brow furrowed immediately as she stopped drinking the delicious chocolate that was left in her cup, which she set aside then turned her body a little to face Santa.

\- Hey wait a minute…. How do you know that….? Was it you...?

\- Look, we are here…. Ohhhhhhh my boys... - Santa interrupted smiling, pointing to the entrance of the gallery while stopping his horses.

\- No…! Dammit! You're not going to leave without explaining how you know... - Clarke was angry, very angry and nervous too, thinking that she was the victim of a stalker.

\- The mother of the artist who painted that painting, has done a special exhibition in the gallery, has been going back and forth in that long limousine that you have probably seen pass by… - Replied Santa, but that didn’t answered Clarke's question at all… Anyways, that information catch her attention..

\- Do you know her….? I mean the artist, that from what I have read, the woman in the portrait is her wife.

\- Let's say I do know her, and her wife, as you say, the woman in the portrait, Alexandra Woodson... It has been a beautiful love story that they have lived... But now go, or you will be late and have a good night Clarke.

\- Don't go…. Wait...! You still haven't answered my question man... How do you know what happened last night...? Besides, you've never told me your name... You know mine.

\- Soon you will understand Clarke... You just have to remember... Open your heart and don't let your mind keep fooling you... And my name is Jake... - Hearing that name something inside Clarke moved, she felt her heart flutter a little again, and when she wanted to react, the man and his sled began to move.

\- No… No…. Wait…! Santa…! I mean…. Jake…!

\- We will meet again Clarke…. HO...HO...HO... MERRY CHRISTMAS…!

Clarke was suddenly on the sidewalk, standing at the entrance door of the Arcadia gallery, without knowing how she had gotten there, while arguing with Santa, or Jake... That name sounded so familiar, although running through her memory no acquaintance or friend came to Clarke’s mind at the time, but it sounded so familiar.

On the other hand, going back to the strange fact of how she had gotten there… Had Santa himself lowered her from his sleigh without her noticing? But how the hell…? 

Clarke shook her head, and when she was about to rub her eyes, she noticed that she had a little red bag hanging from her wrist. She immediately opened it and looked inside, discovering that there were a few donuts and a foil wrapper, and she imagined it to be a sandwich.

Clarke lifted her eyes to look for Santa Jake's sleigh, but there was nothing but normal vehicles, and a clear, cloudless sky again. "What the hell?" She thought confused looking up, then looked at her watch and no longer had time to speculate, she had to go to work.

Luckily, Clarke had asked her supervisor by phone via text message, to send her the login codes, because, among so much information on her first shift, she had forgotten them.

Clarke proceeded to access the code, and after putting in her magnetic card, she entered the building without problems. Raven had warned her that unfortunately for the rest of the week, she would be alone since the other guard was sick with a very bad flu.

Clarke assured Raven that she would be fine, although to be honest, she was a little annoyed about it. All week alone at night in that gallery, she was going to have to entertain herself, Clarke told herself, and with more than just her drawings.

After leaving her things in the security office, Clarke took her flashlight, her pepper spray, and placed her phone in the back pocket of her pants, and began her patrol, the first of the night, throughout the blessed gallery.

The good thing was that Clarke had a lot of fun admiring the art on display, it was truly wonderful, and suddenly it made her want to be one of the exhibitors. She could imagine herself in the gallery full of people, admiring and wanting to acquire her works. Wanting to see them hanging in their homes, earning a lot of money, and prestige. Ahhhhh… what a nice dream...

Clarke smiled as she was caught up in that dream, with that crazy idea, surely influenced by Abby earlier that day, walking with her hands clasped behind her back, suddenly starting whistling a tune that had already gotten into her brain. It was none other than that festive song, which someone had played in the gallery the night before, giving her a good scare, and on top of that voice that sang along with the singer, with fervor.

Clarke still didn't know what song it was, but she didn't care either. She had set out to find out more about the pretty woman in the portrait and her wife, the painter. Right away she wondered if the gallery had more works by the artist “C.G.”. So Clarke dedicated herself to looking at the paintings near the room where that portrait was located. Along with the portrait were two other works by the same artist, apparently the model was also Miss Alexandra Woodson.

In one Alexandra was lying naked on a bed on her front, she found it very sexy, and in the other, she was sitting with her bare back looking at what looked like the ocean. 

The image seemed somewhat sad, and it caught Clarke’s attention, it was as if she could feel that pain in her very being, and she couldn’t understand how it was possible. How could she connect with those works in that way, and in particular the one of the famous and mysterious Alexandra, that still looked at her with her beautiful green eyes from that beautiful portrait.

Clarke kept looking down the others corridors, at the other hanging works when suddenly the song began to play again in the gallery. She stopped in her tracks, it sounded so clear and as if it was right next to her, that a cold feeling ran down her back, and her heart rate shot up again.

After recovering a bit from the initial shock, Clarke turned on her flashlight, prepared her spray, and began to walk back in the direction of the area where the image of the young Woodson was located. 

Because again from that place the sound came, and there that female voice began again to sing along with the singer, even clapping to the rhythm of the song.

"It can’t be...! Not fucking again...! What the hell...?!" Clarke said to herself, shaking but walking towards the place, determined to confront what appeared to be a woman in the middle of a Christmas show.

Clarke gained courage again, before turning the corner, telling herself that she was beginning to obsess, to stop imagining things, because that music playing, that voice singing, couldn’t be real.

So after the same ritual of gaining courage, her feet took the necessary steps, until when she turned the corner her heart froze, and her eyes widened.

A young woman with long brown hair had her back to Clarke, moving to the beat of the festive song, and singing as if she were in the shower. It was undoubtedly quite a show, she had a great body and moved that perfect round ass like the gods. 

Clarke was surprised by how quickly the magnificent show caught her, that she began to laugh, covering her mouth with one hand, while her body, as if it were moving on its own, moved only to the beat of that catchy song.

But after a couple of seconds, Clarke realized that this was crazy. To begin with, she didn't know who that young woman was, who kept dancing and singing with her back to her, but she couldn't just be there doing that show. 

Right away Clarke thought that maybe it was someone from the cleaning service. But her boss hadn't told her to expect anyone that night, and she had seen the cleaning staff come in at the very early hours of the morning, around five in the morning.

Clarke’s laughter stopped and her body froze, her hands began to shake a little again holding the flashlight. Her body was shaking so much now that she inadvertently dropped the device, which fell to the ground. That causing the young woman who danced and sang, to stop in her tracks, as well as the music in the place, and jump a little in shock. 

The woman turned immediately, meeting Clarke's eyes in complete shock. It was none other than the young woman in the famous portrait, Alexandra Woodson.

\- You...?! But… how the hell… ?! - Clarke could barely say still shaking, feeling those racing beats of her heart.

The young woman looked at Clarke first in surprise, but then as if by magic, her lips curved a little in a smirk, and those enigmatic green eyes sparkled, connecting with hers in a familiar way, that completely shook Clarke. It was as if time had stopped right there, and everything around them had disappeared, leaving only them, connected by their gazes and the strong heartbeats, that could be heard from both women’s chests, as if they echoed in the now silent place, but they were totally matching the rhythm.

\- I'm sorry Clarke... I didn't mean to scare you... - Alexandra said smiling, now bringing her hands behind her back holding them together, with her cheeks somewhat red. She was like a naughty girl who had just been caught. 

Clarke just couldn't react right away, her mind couldn't process what was happening. Was she dreaming again…?


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://gifyu.com/image/C9Li)

\- Who are you and what the hell are you doing here? - Asked a very shocked Clarke who could barely speak. The young woman looked at her with a sweet smile on her lips.

\- I think you know who I am Clarke.

\- Well... Miss Woodson... - Clarke thought, obviously that this woman was seemed to be the young woman in the portrait, it was her, but Clarke didn't understand what she was doing there at that time, and how she had entered the gallery.

Clarke had monitored the cameras at the entrance doors to the gallery, and she had not noticed anything. Something didn’t make sense, and Clarke was still tense and nervous, holding her flashlight and her spray against the young woman who was smiling as if mocking her.

\- Lexa, please, just call me Lexa. I hate formalities and my whole name, and let's say, that between us they stopped existing a long time ago... - Clarke didn't understand where the hell that woman knew her from, because she clearly didn't.

Although deep inside Clarke felt the woman was extremely familiar, and she even felt the joy to see her, as if this moment were a reunion. She shook her head to clear her stranger thoughts, and try to focus on her work.

\- How the heck did you get into the gallery? It has closed hours ago... And I haven’t seen you on the cameras posted at the entrance doors.

\- I will suggest to relax a little Clarke... You always stress about nothing girl... - The brunette said very calmly, causing the blonde to frown. How dare she act as if she knew her…? And even dare to “suggest” anything to her...?! They didn’t know each other... no way… What the actually fuck?!.

\- Don't pretend to know me, because we don’t... I've never seen you in my life.

\- Really…? Pfft…. Clarkie really...? It's me... Lex... your... - The brunette dared to take a couple of steps towards Clarke, but the blonde immediately took two steps back from her. 

Lexa stopped walking noticing the fear in those blue eyes, that she adored so much, and it hurt her deep in her soul. Clarke really didn't recognize her one bit. The situation was a lot more serious than she though.

\- I don't know what you're talking about... And don't tell me what to do... Now please answer my questions... Lexa... - Clarke stayed still for a couple of seconds after saying that name.

It was so familiar to Clarke, and her heart skipped a beat when she said it, but she had to get that young woman out of the gallery as soon as possible, whoever she was. Trying to put herself together and do her job.

\- You can't be here at this time... So I must ask you to leave right now, or I will have to call the police and report you. - Clarke warned somewhat irritated because that confident smile of the young brunette bothered her. 

Lexa looked like she was making fun of her, with that smirk in her face, and her presence was supposed to command respect, she was a guard. But those enchanted eyes... Clarke felt like she knew them from somewhere, but even if she did, this wasn't the place or the time to discover it.

\- Well, if that's what you want Clarke…. - Lexa smiled at Clarke sideways then raised her left hand, moving it over her head, and a shower of stars fell on her, then she disappeared before the shocked eyes of Clarke, who couldn’t believe what had just happened. She was about to piss her pants.

“ All I want for Christmas is....” Suddenly the woman's voice surprised Clarke from behind, singing in a whisper the chorus of that sticky festive freaking song, giving her the shock of her life, and made her jump away from her.

\- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK….! - Clarke said as she released trembled, looking at the young woman with wild eyes. 

She didn't understand what the hell was going on, seeing her disappear in front of her eyes, and then suddenly sing from behind her back. How had she done that?

\- Gezzzzz Clarkie... Please relax your body and your heart rate... I'm not going to hurt you, nor is it my intention to scare you, I was just kidding a little... Come, let's go for a walk around the gallery... - Lexa suggested approaching Clarke with a step forward and held out her hand towards Clarke. 

The blonde looked at the woman’s hand and then looked into those sparkling green eyes, losing herself in them again for a brief extra second. But she wasn't going to go on any tours with that woman through the gallery. Not to mention that the security cameras were recording everything and she would be fired the next morning without hesitation.

\- NO…. NO…! What the hell is going on…?! How…. How the hell did you do that?!

\- I already knew that this was not going to be easy... I promise you that if you calm down a bit, and accompany me on a walk through your beautiful artistic world, I will tell you the secret, and we will talk about other things.

\- Stop right there a moment…. No... this can't be happening... This must be... Yes, a damn dream... of those ... those that seem so real that the mind cannot register it immediately... Of course is that... Otherwise this... this is crazy... no…. - Clarke struggled terribly to understand what it was all about. 

How that woman was there. Because she felt so familiar and at the same time she was a complete stranger. But those green eyes, God! those eyes Clarke adored them. And how the hell could that be? She had barely seen her. 

Lexa, in the other side, felt her chest tighten at how shaken Clarke was. And the fact that she don’t recognize her at all. Everything was so really wrong, more than she expected to be. But she told to herself, she won’t give up that easy to her beloved lady. Even when hurts so deep don’t be recognized or remember their love. She will fight for her to the end… She will bring her back no matter what she must do or how long will take.

\- Clarke… - Lexa approached her and put both her hands on Clarke's tense shoulders. 

The blonde couldn’t move, feeling that energy run through her body immediately that Lexa touch her, transporting her for a few seconds to another place... a calm, warm, very very familiar one... 

\- Don’t be afraid, just look into my eyes please... and breathe.... Just focus on my eyes and breathe Clarke... - Clarke followed her words and did what she asked. Her confused eyes now connecting with those precious and special green ones, getting lost in them, concentrating on her breathing - That's right girl... You doing great.... Please don’t fear me.

Lexa's voice was so charming, and her eyes were so light and calm, that after a few deep breaths, Clarke could feel her body begin to relax, and that beautiful sensation that ran through her took possession of her entire being. 

She was immersed in those beautiful and magical forests that hypnotized her... She knew that she knew them very well, she knew that she adored them, but she still asking herself…. HOW that was possible…?!

\- That's better…. Now come with me please... - Lexa asked again, taking her hand gently, but Clarke didn't move, making her look at her again.

\- Please tell me who are you….? And don't tell me I know you... because at this point I feel like I don't know anything… - Clarke's voice was now calm and almost like a plea.

\- Clarke... You know me very well... You just have to open your heart, and just remember.

\- Remember…. Remember what?

\- Remember her…. - Lexa pointed to the portrait of a girl in front of them. Clarke followed her hand and saw her. That girl in the park, whom she fell in love with at first sight at the age of nine... Her heart clenched and her brow furrowed.

\- I don't want to remember her... - Lexa felt that prick in her chest immediately. But she had a mission and she had to continue even if it hurt her a little.

\- Clarke... do you know why you never heard from her again?

\- No, and I'm not interested, that is in the past. I was a child... a very stupid and dreamy child... One who trusted the promises of others... One who believed in this nonsense of Christmas miracles... But I already said I don't want to remember... That's why I hate Christmas.... - Clarke did not know why the hell she had said that, when she has not even she had realized until that moment, that reason partly was why she had her hatred of the holiday.

\- Aha… Could you tell me why?

\- No…. Look, I'm sorry, but I really don't know who you are, well maybe yes, if you're the woman in the portrait over there. And I don't know how you did that trick. But I must ask you again to leave the gallery or I'll have serious problems. The security cameras are monitoring this and I...

\- Stay calm… your work is safe Clarke… I just thought you could help me.

\- Help you…? What are you talking about now? Help with what…?

\- Yes ... help me, and only you can Clarke.

\- Wait a minute, gosh... I can't believe I'm going to ask this... Are you... Or are you one of those…

\- Dead…? Or I’m a soul in pain, with outstanding debts, wandering the earthly plane still...? - Clarke only nodded once, not even blinking. - Hmmm... let's say not exactly... But I need your help to get out of where I’m trapped.

\- Where are you? Shit! This is crazy talk… I can't even believe I'm doing it, and that I haven't escorted you to the front door yet.

\- Because a part of you, inside you knows me… Can’t you see Clarke…? Only that you still don't know completely why yet... You see, everything has to do with that girl you met in the park that day.

\- Wait ... Are you telling me that Alexandra Woodson is that girl...? I mean you?.

\- Yes Clarke... I’m her.

\- No…. no... I want to wake up from this damn nightmare right now... - Clarke began to repeat covering her ears tightly, moving away from Lexa who looked at her hurt. That was going to be a lot more difficult than she thought, was really Clarke so closed and remote from her…?

\- Clarke… don't go, please…. Listen to me…. - Lexa begged without following her, she couldn't, while Clarke simply withdrew from the place without looking back.

\- Leave me alone…. I want to wake up…. I want to wake up.

Clarke jumped up and fell from the chair she had fallen asleep in the security control office. Her heart was beating very fast, and his breathing was erratic, and her forehead was even beaded with sweat.

After several minutes, Clarke was finally able to recover, drank a couple of sips of water, and sat back in the same chair, when she noticed that there was a drawing on the table. It was undoubtedly her own, it was her style. 

To Clarke’s surprise, it was an image of that girl in the park. Her beautiful face, her magical green eyes, looking at her, the way she did when Clarke had tried to help her in the park after she fell from the tree.

A cold feeling ran down Clarke’s back, the feelings from the dream or nightmare had stayed inside her. She still felt those sensations running through her, and at the same time, that peace that the woman had instilled in her, after putting her hands on her shoulders.

Was Alexandra Woodson, or Lexa, really the little girl she had fallen in love with that day? The same person that broke Clarke’s heart into so many pieces with her disappearance? The same person who never kept her promise to write and keep in touch?

The girl for whom Clarke asked Santa for every Christmas, instead of bringing her a gift, he would fulfill that miracle that people talked about so much...? To which she had summed up in meeting again with that girl with green eyes and a special look. At least have a sign from her, a letter that might miraculously arrive and make Clarke’s soul happy again.

But the miracle was never fulfilled, and that letter never reached Clarke, and she never saw the girl again. It was when Clarke put an end to her happiness and belief in Christmas, ceasing to believe in the magic. Because it only led her to that feeling of sorrow, of frustration, of feeling like a fool waiting for something that would never come.

Meanwhile in another part of the Universe….

\- God! I came as fast as I could… Harper, what happened? - The doctor asked, somewhat agitated, after passing through the door and approaching the bed, where the patient lay still in her coma.

\- Well, a new set of alarms…. I don't know what happened to her, doctor... It seems that she is suddenly going to wake up and boom, whatever it is runs the course then she remains in the same state... I'm sorry... - The nurse lamented after explaining to the professional that she nodded with hopeless eyes.

Could the miracle happen at any moment? The doctor thought hopefully because she didn't want to give up just yet. Although it had already been six months, since the doctor had miraculously saved her daughter’s life in that operating room, when she was brought to the hospital after a serious car accident. 

But then the patient entered in that Coma state without any sign of waking up any time soon. Although the professionals never knew when a patient could wake up from a Coma state, or just never do.

\- No, it's okay Harper, we know it is only a matter of time ... Let her continue to rest... I think she's stable again. - The medical professional and the nurse left the room. 

In a dark corner, an enlightened being was waiting for them to retreat. She had had to hide in the shadows again, when she was interacting with that lost soul of her great love.

\- What happened…? - Asked her friend and partner, surprising her from behind.

\- Heavens….! You always manage to scare me... - She complained taking her hand to her chest as she looked at her smiling companion.

\- I love it… You should see your face… - The celestial being cackled a little, causing the other being to roll her eyes. 

She couldn't understand how that enlightened being like her, was always silly and not serious, when they were destined to guide some souls in those human bodies, as they needed assistance.

\- Very funny... What happened is that she is a difficult being to reach... She has suffered so many disappointments in her life, she is submerged in those memories of disappointment, betrayal, and pain. Her mind somehow or for some reason created that dark reality for her. So Clarke believes she is leaving her real life, forgetting her love ones... Also I found out, that that meeting with her soul mate, Lexa, when they were kids, was the event that made Clarke feel disappointed for the first time, heart broken, and she closed herself off as a result... And this being doesn't feel the best right now knowing it.

\- Well my friend, that's why you are supposed to help Lexa to reach after Clarke in that unreal Universe, to bring her back... In part, you know that it has a lot to do with herself too.

\- You don't tell me anything I don't already know… That, however, doesn't take this pressure off Lexa’s chest… I think it's going to take longer than we imagine… Clarke has a lot of pain inside her, and I can't help Lexa connect with her… Even though Clarke sees the image of the love of her life... She sees her as a stranger.

\- Have you spoken with him…?

\- Yes, and he has done his part, but we know that the key...

\- It is you... or well, the being that you are inhabiting and helping... Lexa... - She nodded, when an intense light appeared before them, surprising them both.

In a few seconds, the higher celestial being was revealed before their marveling eyes, closing her enormous wings behind her back. They both looked at her smiling and enlightened, bowing their heads out of respect, with their hands on her chest.

\- Archangel Chamuel... Blessed be your presence... - The celestial being spoke before the superior guide.

\- My dear sisters... I feel that you are somewhat affected by this being that you must guide to recover her soulmate.  
\- Teacher, I feel like….

\- Don’t feel sorry my dear... Clarke is a being who has been hurt for a long time, you must be patient, and keep working from the deep love that Lexa feels for her. Keep helping her being to reach up to her soulmate... Clarke will open her wounded heart when she understands. Lexa must keep trying to reach Clarke’s heart, remind her of the love that unites them... Make her believe in magic again... Make her believe in the power of pure love that changes everything.

\- I will do so dear master... Thank you for your presence and your heavenly guide... - The being again placed her hand on her chest, and connected her eyes with those very clear and intense and so vivid blue.

\- I know the task is not easy for you, you are a very young Angel. And you may feel frustrated that you are not making immediate progress in the quest to unite these soulmates. But you must have faith, we will be with you, and with them all the way... Let the Universal light illuminate you and guide you to recover this gentle soul... The love that unites them is infinite, they have only lost themselves a little.

\- Thank you blessed Archangel Chamuel... Heavenly Master and guide.

Archangel Chamuel smiled sweetly, and simply hugged her with her arms and her wings that spread, illuminating the entire place with a wonderful, intense, and warm light. 

Her huge heavenly wings closed around the body of the young Angel, who was in charge of helping Lexa connect with her beloved Clarke. She felt accompanied, encouraged, and simply let herself be enlightened by the wonderful Archangel Chamuel, who had entrusted the task to the two young Angels. A task that should be accomplished on the day of holy Christmas.

The young celestial being thanked her guide and teacher, from the depths of her being, then observed how her wings opened again and she became that intense light leaving the room.

\- I have faith in you friend... As the heavenly teacher said, you just have to be patient, and keep using the love and light that your being radiates through this soul... I know that we will be able to unite them when Christmas day arrives.

\- The love that unites them is so wonderful and strong…

\- Exactly, and it is the key to the whole thing. Don’t be discouraged, you will see that the power of love will guide you and we will achieve it... Lexa and Clarke are going to meet again as the soulmates that they are, when they can overcome their problems... And for that, they have us, well you especially, to help them.

\- Thank you for your company, help and above all trust in me, my dear friend... Clarke is such a special and beautiful being, don't you think...? - She approached the bed where the woman was still asleep, and gently took her hand, looking at her with the intense love Lexa felt for her.

\- Yes she... It is beautiful to see the enormous presence of Lexa in you, she is so in love, that sometimes it even surpasses you, my friend... Look at your heart beating so hard when you are near Clarke. You radiate that special love… You light up the room with rays of colors like a rainbow.

Immediately, the young celestial being smiled looking around her, as rays of colors came out from her illuminated chest, feeling Lexa's presence in her so strong in those moments, it was truly wonderful to feel that love so strong that united them to those soulmates. 

As her friend by her side had told her, the love that Lexa radiated through her being, illuminated the room like a beautiful rainbow connecting with the energy and heart of her beloved Clarke, who was still asleep with enormous peace.

The celestial being then allowed Lexa to fully present herself through her. Then Lexa approached Clarke's sleeping face, cradled it with her illuminated hands, looking at her love with sparkling eyes, feeling that love that united them so strongly.

Lexa knew that with the heavenly help that had been offered to her, on that fateful night, in which she had inadvertently almost committed suicide. In some state between life and death, her heart had stopped for three minutes, and one Archangel and two Angels had appeared in front of her. 

Three beautiful, fully enlightened celestial beings. One introduced herself as Archangel Chamuel, and the others two Angels called theirselves Luna and Gaia, who greeted her with the same warmth, love, and light as the Archangel did.

They explained that she had been granted help to reach her beloved Clarke, in a very special way. A request that Lexa had asked herself, begging for that Christmas miracle. Knowing that her love Clarke was lost in some dark and empty world in that Coma state.

The celestial beings told Lexa that they would help her reach up to her soulmate, but that she would have a great role in the mission. One of the Angels, Luna, would join her being, and would be a connection between her and Clarke’s spirit. They explained Lexa that Clarke was trapped in an unreal Universe her mind had created, and that only the power of that love that united them so strong, could bring her back to her real life, to her and her love ones. 

Lexa with enormous love and hope lighting up her being, felt in that moment that it was a matter of time, as Archangel Chamuel had told Angel Luna. She was also able to listened that talk. She could feel that trust, infused not only from the celestial beings that were helping her, but from herself, coming from deep within her, where she knew she was completely attached to Clarke's soul.

"You just need to remember my sweet Clarke... Remember our love... Open your beautiful heart... Please, let me heal it with the light of my love... Don't give up..."

Lexa finally moved to Clarke’s lips and kissed them gently, now letting an intense white light fill the room. 

The celestial being Gaia, standing to the side, smiled sweetly at the image of the soulmates that were Clarke and Lexa. Opening her wings, Gaia simply left the room, giving the loving souls that privacy. Angel Luna just moved to a side of the room, waiting for Lexa to finish that especial contact with her soulmate. Then Angel Luna would guide Lexa’s soul to return to her body. 

The Angels knew well that united souls like that would always find a way to meet again. The love they radiated soulmates like Clarke and Lexa was simply unique and magical, and the Angels simply adored those kinds of missions, especially in those holy Christmas times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, i hope is not so confuse how Angel Luna is helping Lexa’s spirit to reach out for Clarke’s. She is like a chauffeur? Hahaha... something like that, she just help Lexa’s soul to move in an spiritual level. ✨✨😇✨✨ Yes, i have a huge imagination...  
> Thank you for reading! ❤️👍🏼  
> Sangabrielle x


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/Ck9h)

Meanwhile in the private mental clinic "Polis" ...

\- Lexa... you have not eaten your food.... - The nice and gentle nurse Costia said upon entering the room. The patient was sitting at the table with her food untouched, absorbed in staring at the dark, starry sky outside, through the large window of her room.

Costia stood by her patient’s side and dared to caress her hair affectionately, bending down until she was at eye level with her. Lexa was unperturbed by the nurse's act of affection, which was not the first time she had done so. 

Lexa wasn’t bothered by those displays of affection from the young woman who attended her twenty-four hours. But she knew that she wouldn’t return the affection. She could see that Costia was slowly crossing that imaginary line between patient and professional, but there was nothing Lexa could do to stop her.

\- I would like to know how to help you, get out of there. I know your mind is trapped in some empty place. You have been like this for a long time now. But lately, I have noticed small changes, improvements and I’m very happy to see them. Has anyone told you how your wife is...? - Lexa blinked, looking down at the table now, where there was still the food, which the gentle nurse Costia had brought her an hour ago.

\- I see... now I wonder why the hell no one has done it. I'm so sorry Lexa, maybe there isn't much to tell… - Costia was shocked when she noticed that a tear fell slowly from the patient's left eye, but she still kept her eyes fixed on that void.

\- Heavens... let me help you... - Costia took a tissue and wiped Lexa’s face, stroked it, trying to make contact with her eyes. The nurse had unintentionally fallen in love with the woman she cared for.

Despite Costia knowing how unprofessional it was, and that it should never happen. She just couldn't resist the feeling that took her by surprise and in an intense way. Costia never tried anything or expressed her feelings to Lexa. Because even though the patient seemed lost in some kind of trance all the time, and didn’t communicate verbally with anyone. Costia knew very well that Lexa understood what was said to her, she noticed it in her gestures, in her small changes and reactions. Also, Costia knew that Alexandra Woodson was in fact a married woman.

Lexa had arrived at the Polis mental clinic, a month and a half ago, accompanied by her psychiatrist, and her parents, who were desperate and didn’t know how to help their youngest daughter out of her deep state of depression and isolation.

Lexa had been left that way after the very serious accident that her wife, an artist, had suffered six months ago. One of which the artist had somehow miraculously survived. Although, unfortunately she had been left in a Coma state, after an extensive brain operation, since most of the damage Clarke had sustained was to her head.

Clarke had also broken both her legs and three ribs. As well as dislocated her right shoulder, and several not very deep bruises and cuts on different parts of her body. In a way, Clarke had been lucky, as her accident had been a serious one.

The terrible accident had occurred when Clarke had lost control of her car, in which she was traveling on the route from her art studio to her home. It was very late, in the middle of a stormy night, with heavy rain and a crosswind. After turning a sharp curve, the artist lost control of the vehicle, and rolled several turns, until she crashed and finally came to a stop against a lush and huge tree, and luckily the car didn’t immediately catch fire.

Following a severe blow to the head, Clarke had suffered an internal hemorrhage in her brain, suffering quite a great deal of damage. Luckily, doctors, including the woman's mother, who was an excellent neurosurgeon, were able to control the bleeding in time, and repair part of the damage suffered during the long operation. But they couldn’t predict whether the patient would one day wake up from her Coma into which she had lapsed.

Clarke’s wife, Alexandra Woodson, a local private school literature teacher, had fallen into a deep depression after her lover's accident. Four months later, her parents saved her from an apparent suicide attempt, arriving at Alexandra’s home just in time to rush her to a hospital. There the professionals barely saved her from a enormous ingestion of sleeping pills, which had been prescribed to her by her psychologist.

From that day on, Alexandra, or Lexa, as the family called her, mentally isolated herself from the world, never communicating with anyone again, not her family, friends, or the professionals who cared for her. Lexa only got out of her bed to fulfill her basic needs but she had stopped eating, and her parents feared that they couldn't get their daughter back from that depressed state into which she had fallen.

Fearing for Lexa’s state of mind due to her depression, and after her apparently suicide attempt, which the doctors still couldn’t determine if Lexa did it intentionally or accidentally. So, between the psychiatrist who treated her and Lexa’s parents, they determined that it would be better to admit her to the Polis mental clinic. There, Lexa would be watched around the clock, and the staff there would try to help her get out of that depression and isolation.

As soon as Lexa entered the Polis clinic, the young Costia Willson was assigned to her, as personal nurse and companion, who would attend Lexa practically 24 hours a day, seven days a week. Costia also had a degree in psychology, which credited her with being the most capable person for the difficult task.

[](https://gifyu.com/image/Ck97)

Costia made a deep connection with the patient, slowly realizing that she went beyond professionalism, but always tried to maintain distance and professionalism. Although she couldn’t deny the feelings she had begun to feel for her patient.

Costia had noticed that Lexa seemed to like her, or at least seemed to like her company. Among other things, she was the only one with who Lexa had communicated a little, with those minimal gestures of her facial expressions, or the occasional touch of hands in response, that the nurse had happily reported to her superiors.

The professionals at the clinic were happy with these small advances, and understood that Nurse Willson was somehow the key to them, so they asked her to keep treating Lexa the same way, in that very personal and special way.

Even so, Costia didn’t want to abuse the freedom and trust that the doctors had given her, and of course, she didn’t want to cross that ethical line that should always exist between a patient and a professional. It didn't matter about the degree of her feelings for Lexa.

Costia wanted to help Lexa get out of that state, out of that clinic, without waiting for the woman to fall in love with her. She also had enormous respect for Lexa’s poor wife, who was fighting for her life in the hospital, in that deep Coma state. Costia could never take advantage of a tragedy like that. She only wanted the best for Lexa, and she was aware that she could never live that secret romance between them.

Lexa was in the clinic, due to the great love that bound her to her wife, whom she refused to lose. Costia envied the painter without a doubt, but not in a bad way. If Lexa was so in love and connected with that woman, it was because they were united by a strong and true love, being happy together. And Costia definitely, despite her feelings, intended to respect Lexa and Clarke’s love at any cost. But as time passed Costia's feelings for Lexa grew without her being able to stop them.

Costia caressed her beautiful face for an instant, then withdrew her trembling hands, cursing herself internally, with embarrassed eyes, lowering them to take Lexa's, giving them a little squeeze.

\- Your wife, as far as I know, is still asleep and stable… If you wish, I will try to find out as much as I can, and I will keep you up to date with her progress, okay? Don't worry Lex, I'm sure she will recover and you will meet again. I have heard of many patients waking up from the Coma when is least expected. Especially when they have loved ones in their lives, who need them as much as you need Clarke. Love is a powerful weapon Lex, never forget it... And I'm sure that Clarke feels your love in her heart, even when she's asleep... So don't lose hope... - Costia couldn't make contact with those beautiful green eyes, but suddenly she felt a slight squeeze of her hands from Lexa, indicating that she was grateful for her words of encouragement and the kind help she offered her.

\- You're welcome... Nothing is too much for my favorite patient... Now, do you think you can try to eat something? You're not going to help her by getting sick too, are you? If Clarke wakes up tomorrow, and when she asks about you, and the doctors tell her that you are in a mental clinic, being treated for deep depression, and on top of it famished... No miss, I will not allow it. You must be ready to reconnect with your wife in your best state. Also Clarke’s going to need you when she wakes up, you know, she's going to have a long road ahead of her, to get back to her normal life. Clarke may have some physical problems, not only because of the mental damage she suffered, but also because she suffered breaks in both legs that have healed, but haven’t had the rehabilitation that they need. And you should be there for her, feeling strong to help her not to let her give up. So pick up your fork right now lady, and keep your spirits up. Someday I would love to see that smile on your beautiful face... - Costia brought Lexa's hand to the fork and the patient held it, beginning to take her food from the plate, making Costia smile, satisfied by Lexa’s positive response. - Very well... that's it Lex, now I'm going to let you eat in peace, I'll be back in a while, and we can watch something in the tv, maybe one of those good cheese Christmas movie, they are always passing in this time… 

Lexa stopped moving her fork and without waiting for the nurse to react, took hold of her hand, holding it with a little force, when Costia was about to get up to leave.

Costia froze, she was not expecting that reaction from Lexa, her heart began to beat somewhat agitated, feeling the warmth and softness of that hand holding hers, but she tried not to pay attention to her sensations. Rather, she tried to see this reaction, as something very positive in the level of communication between the patient and her.

\- Oh…. Ok, you don't want me to go….? Hmmm…. You know, I have to eat my dinner too, so I'm going to get my food, and I'll be back in five minutes, so we can have dinner together, and look after that Christmas movie. Don’t worry, I will also come back with your dessert. Today it is flan, your favorite, and also yes, I will not forget to put dulce de leche on it, as I know you like that…. - Lexa released her grip on Costia’s hand, and the corner of her lips barely curved very very discreetly, but Costia noticed it happily. Then Lexa turned her attention back to her food, beginning to eat it slowly.

Costia smiled happily at the physical contact she had with Lexa, more than anyone else in that exclusive private mental clinic. Costia gave her right shoulder a slight squeeze, and withdrew from the room, continuing her internal struggle. 

She knew that she couldn’t give in to the feelings that increasingly tortured her. Costia repeated to herself that this woman was not only her patient, but a married woman, and no, she didn’t wish that anything bad would happen to Lexa’s wife. Quite the contrary, for Lexa's sake and recovery, Costia hoped that Clarke would soon wake up, and they could continue to be the close-knit couple that they were known to be.

Once Lexa was left alone, a very special friend appeared by her side with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at the brunette who simply dedicated herself to eating her food, without noticing the being’s presence.

\- You're not going to tell me that you don't realize that this nurse is in love with Lexa... - Her friend and heavenly companion Gaia complained. But Angel Luna just shrugged her shoulders, still connecting to Lexa’s being.

\- No, I'm not going to deny it... But what do you want me to do...? I can't help that her heart has feelings for this being... - Luna answered, leaving Lexa's body now, who continued eating without noticing their presence. - Costia is a kind soul, with a very warm and gentle heart. And I know she's trying to help Lexa, like everyone here, like us. I'm so sorry that she has fallen in love with the wrong person.

\- Well, I’m telling you that you would have to do something Luna... You must communicate with Costia, through Lexa’s body and make her understand that there is not the same feeling from her, I mean, from Lexa... Besides, I’m surprised that Lexa herself doesn’t do anything about it, because you aren’t going to say that you haven’t noticed.

\- You know I can't do that... I have no idea why Lexa hasn't said anything to her or tried to do it. But I assure you, no, she doesn't feel the same for that kind nurse, but rather thanks her for the encouragement and the help that she provides her with. And you know well that everything has a meaning at the end of the mission in which we are in... Each being has to overcome their conflicts, find their way, mainly Lexa and Clarke...

\- Sure, I'm just saying that the cute gentle nurse needs to be guided to another path... - Luna couldn't help but laugh a little shaking her head, her friend Gaia always had those somewhat sarcastic comments that made her laugh.

\- Costia is already on the way to find her destiny, or person... When she begins to find out about Clarke's state, she will find the being she is destined for.

Suddenly a slight knock on the door made her friend nod her head, illuminate her being and disappear as quickly as she had appeared, and Luna did the same but simply stayed invisible next to Lexa, letting Nurse Costia make her entrance smiling with her food in hand, and the patient's dessert.

In Clarke’s Universe...

Clarke finished her shift in the wee hours of the morning, still feeling a little weird. That dream had been so real, and just thinking about it made her shiver and feel a cold sensation run down her back. Although she was grateful that there were no more incidents during the rest of the night, in which she dedicated herself to drawing and gossiping on social networks. Clarke especially liked Instagram, as she followed various painting and drawing contemporary artists that she admired.

Clarke greeted her friend Bellamy even more cheerfully than she had done the night before, who was glad to see her a little happier that morning in mid-December. It was indeed a lovely sunny day, even unbelievably a little less cold.

\- Hey Clarke, if you don't have anything planned for Christmas, O and I wanted to invite you to spend it at home with our parents. O's boyfriend, Lincoln, and my sweet girl Gina are invited too. And you already know that Mom and Dad love you very much, as you are part of the Blake family… So what do you say…?

\- I know Bell, thank you… I adore your family and they always make me feel like part of it. But I don't know yet... I have to talk to Finn... you know, we usually travel to his parents' house and spend it there with his brothers.

\- Clarke, you know that I would never get into your private life, but the truth is that idiot doesn’t deserve you. Excuse me for telling you this, but O told me that last night he was at the club drunk again, and was acting like an idiot... - When Clarke heard that it was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her.

The idiot had lied to her again, and he wasn’t fishing, but had been partying with his friends, at the nightclub where Octavia worked as a bartender. Clarke felt so stupid and exposed in front of her friend Bellamy. She hated Finn with all her might, wondering once again, for how much longer was she willing to put up with his shit? 

Bellamy was so right, that wretch didn’t deserve her, and he had already tested Clarke’s enormous patience to the limit. Clarke’s face hardened and she frowned.

\- What…?! But…

\- You don't know how he annoys me, I wasn't going to tell you, that's the way it is... I'm sure he had given you some excuse or lied again, isn't he...?. The truth is that he was at the club last night. O told me that she had to put him in his place a couple sometimes, and almost made security take him out of the premises, because he was very drunk and bothered some customers ... - Clarke's fists clenched at the sides of her body, closing her eyes. She had already heard too much.

\- Fucking asshole...! - Clarke shouted, she felt defeated, and furious. Her relationship with that wretch needed to come to an end right now. 

Although she was terrified of being alone, as the saying goes, better alone than in bad company, and Clarke’s life had already proven that to be the truth.

\- I'm sorry Clarke, but if I was you, I would put the suitcase with Finn’s things at the door as soon as you get home. Get rid of that good for nothing. My friend, you deserve better than him... – Said very honestly Bellamy, and even when Clarke was grateful for his concern, she didn’t like that other people made opinions on her personal life. Not even her friends.

\- Bell, I know you mean it with good intentions, and I thank you for your concern, but I have not asked your opinion, and I don’t want to hear your advice on what the hell to do with my private life... - Clarke hoped that Bellamy wouldn’t take her answer badly. Perhaps she sounded a bit rude, but that was how she felt. She hadn't asked for his opinion or advice, but she was grateful that Bellamy wished her well.

\- Sure Clarkie, excuse me… Just think about it, and take care of yourself ok? You know that you are like a sister to me, and I only want to see you happy, no matter who you are with, but I hope that it is someone who respects you, loves you, and values you as you deserve it. You're a good person Clarke... Anyway, I know... My big brother speech tires you... So I will shut up... I hope you rest. - Clarke smiled bitterly, and only hugged her friend tightly in gratitude, then placed a kiss on his cheek and held him by the arms.

\- Thanks Bell, give my regards to O, I have to meet with her and catch up soon, we haven't seen each other for a thousand years. Now I better go home. I have a delicate matter to attend to... Have a good day man.

Clarke was furious, not just tired from the night's work, but from everything in her miserable life. The Grinch from the movie was nothing compared to her. She was furious, feeling so stupid, blind, and cowardly, after finding out that once again Finn had lied to her. 

Because no, it wasn’t the first time that she discovered his lies, or even that he cheated on her. And the very miserable good for nothing, always knew how to convince Clarke to forgive his "innocent lapses" as the unfortunate idiot called them.

Finn Collins was undoubtedly an expert in the art of manipulation and deception. And he took advantage of the fact that Clarke was terrified of being alone in life since unfortunately, she had confessed it to him one day at the beginning of their relationship. 

A confession that she greatly regretted, since evidently, Finn used it to remain by Clarke’s side, living like a king without lifting a fucking finger, like a tick attached to her and her stupid fear. But Clarke had finally reached her limit of putting up with that asshole any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

[](https://gifyu.com/image/C4s6)

When Clarke arrived at her apartment, she noticed empty bottles scattered everywhere, and various clothes scattered on the floor, not only from her boyfriend but also some women's underwear, that of course wasn’t hers.

It was the last straw for Clarke. Without waiting she went to the room and there were the naked pigs, barely covered, sleeping peacefully. Without thinking about it, she went to the kitchen, took a bucket and filled it with cold water, returned to the room and simply poured the water over both of them, making them jump with shouts of fright, cursing her.

\- You fucking asshole, you're leaving my house right now! I don't want to see you anymore. I want you to get out of my fucking life! And you pretty, you know where the door is... Oh yes, you're welcome for the cold wake up... This room stinks, and both of you deserved it.

\- You fucking crazy bitch! Who the fuck are you… ?! - The hysterical woman answered, still trying to shake the cold water off her body, pushing her long red hair away from her face.

Clarke took a dangerous step toward the angry, hysterical woman, who held her defiant gaze. Finn moved sideways, he wanted to flee the scene. He knew his girlfriend, how furious Clarke could get, and that she could even land blows on them with her fists. The red-haired woman facing Clarke had no idea who she was challenging.

\- The ex-girlfriend, and you're in my house, you fucking whore….! So I would recommend that you don’t continue provoking me, or you will be sorry... I TOLD YOU BOTH TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! - The red-haired woman, still furious, remained static at the information she had not known. That idiot had told her that he lived with a friend who was out of town.

\- Babe this is... our house... Clarke, let me explain... - Finn intervened, somewhat offended that Clarke had said that this was her apartment, when they had rented it together, on paper, it was in the name of both Clarke and Finn.

But Finn immediately regretted his stupid comment, when Clarke approached him after walking two steps forward, her fists clenched menacingly clenched, and her face was contorted, and her blue eyes that pierced him, were full of fury, as he had never seen them before.

Finn knew that this time he had screwed up, like a stupid man who had drunk too much alcohol, and had fallen asleep with that red-haired woman, whose name he didn't even remember, but with whom he had fucked all night, like he didn’t in a long time.

\- EXPLAIN WHAT ASSHOLE?! THE APARTMENT IS MINE, BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO WORKS MY ASS OFF, AND PAYING THE BILLS, AND YOUR FUCKING GAMBLING DEBTS, AND YOUR BEERS! And for your information, tomorrow I'm going to change the names on the paperwork for this apartment. We are over Finn, I just want you to fucking go away….! Get dressed, pack your things and go right away…! - Clarke shouted practically in Finn's impassive face, who tried not to pee himself, but still tried not to lower his gaze. His manly pride was hurt, the fuck….

\- But where am I going to go, babe…? I... - Finn knew that if he started challenging Clarke, she would lose her anger towards him.

He needed to face her as he always with his innocent look on his face. So Finn put on the familiar lapdog mask and repentant, to see if he could convince Clarke to let him stay or at least calm her down. While Finn spoke the red-haired woman left the room without saying another word.

\- Stop calling me that you piece of scum, good for nothing...! It’s not my fucking problem where you will go…! JUST GO THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!

\- Okay, okay…. If that is your wish… we'll talk later… When you calm down a bit… We can…

\- NO FINN! WE WILL NOT FUCKING TALK LATER, THIS IS IT! WE ARE OVER!

\- Babe you can't...

\- I SAID… DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER! AND WHAT CAN’T I DO FINN?! End up with an asshole like you? A piece of scum who's only used me all these years? Well, look at me, because today I can! I've had too much and it's time for me to live a better life…! Starting with cleaning my house and getting rid of garbage like you…! - Clarke spat out the words pointing with her finger at Finn's bare chest.

Finn was taking steps backward, because he felt that Clarke was invading his personal space too much, and he didn't want her hand embedded on his cheek with force, as it seemed might happen at any moment.

\- Clarke... ba…

\- FINN JUST FUCKING GO BEFORE I REGRET NOT KICKING YOUR BALLS SO HARD THAT THEY END UP AROUND YOUR THROAT IN A BOW! - That made Finn think, trembling inside. 

He held his balls in high regard and knew that Clarke was strong when she wanted to. He had seen it when they went to the gym sometimes and Clarke would hit the punch bag with incredible force.

\- Okay... but I assure you that you're going to regret this Clarke... You're going to miss me... and when you ask me to come back I won't this time... - Finn needed to feel strong during the fight, but he noticed right away that this time Clarke seemed very determined to kick him out of her life. 

Clarke laughed loudly, making the hairs on Finn's naked body stand up, who automatically brought his hands to cover his very small penis, to protect it and his beloved balls.

\- Please don’t make me laugh…. I’m not going to come looking for you this time, don't worry you son of a bitch. I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!!!

Finn dressed as fast as he could, he had never seen his girlfriend so out of control, so furious and determined. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, but he was sure that when she calmed down, he could use one of his familiar tactics to get her back.

Otherwise, he would have to return to that miserable town where his parents lived since he had nothing. The money Clarke had given him to buy the food at the grocery store, had been spent the night before, partying with his friends. Finn had also taken some extra money from the savings that his girlfriend had hidden in the freezer. Saving that he had discovered by chance one day and if Clarke ever found out that he had taken her money, sure his balls would hang from some Christmas tree as a decoration.

So Finn didn't want to irritate Clarke more than she already was. At least with her, he had a good place to be, he could have a very comfortable life. He just had to satisfy her with a stupid idea that occurred to him, and of course, good sex never failed. 

So he told himself that he had to leave and stay for a while with one of his friends, and wait for Hurricane Taylor to calm down before returning. Clarke would miss him soon enough, he thought. Probably after a few days, Clarke would come looking for him, as Finn knew very well that his girlfriend was terrified of being alone.

After Finn packed a small bag with his most necessary belongings and some change of clothes, he said goodbye to Clarke with his head held high, then slammed the door as he left.

Clarke stared after Finn without flinching as he slammed the door, with her arms crossed over her chest and her brow furrowed. Then she sat on the unmade bed and with the sheets and the partially wet mattress, just to vent her feelings as she cried out loud.

Clarke was crying with rage, at having been so stupid, at having taken so long to get that asshole out of her life. And although she was terrified of being alone, she tried to give herself courage. She would overcome her loneliness, she could rebuild her life without that jerk. She deserved a better life, she repeated to herself, as Bellamy's words repeated in her mind, giving her some sense of security and comfort. As Clarke wiped away her many tears, and blew her nose, filling the room with the sound.

Later, Clarke settled in the living room, more precisely on the old sofa, after taking a shower to calm down and relax her stressed body, and after preparing a good linden and honey tea, which always helped her in moments of tension or stress like this.

Clarke still felt destroyed, betrayed, hurt, why not say it, also terrified. It was not the first time that she felt those feelings, it was not the first time that she felt a complete idiot, believing in someone's words. 

That mix of feelings, immediately led her to look at the drawing of that girl in the park, which without Clarke knowing how, was now on the low table in front of the sofa, next to the steaming linden and honey tea.

Clarke didn't remember how it got there, she just took it in her hands and settled back on the couch, releasing the heavy air from her lungs. She looked at her drawing for a few seconds, recreating in her mind that day, that wonderful moment of being in front of her for the first time. The image that Clarke had drawn was exactly as she remembered her, and she admired her good memory.

Inadvertently, when she leaned back on the couch, her butt pressed the controls on the TV, which quickly came on in front of her tired eyes. And there it was, the damn song again…. The singer was none other than Mariah Carey, in the middle of a Christmas special, singing and dancing to her most popular holiday hit "All I want for Christmas is You ..."

Clarke rolled her eyes thinking how the hell she hadn't realized before that that was Mariah's Christmas song. Then she smiled remembering that strange dream at work with the famous and beautiful woman in the portrait, Alexandra or Lexa, as she liked to be called, moving to the beat of the music and singing animatedly along with Mariah.

Clarke let her body fall to the side, she was exhausted from everything, lying down on the sofa, still watching the famous singer perform the song. With the addition in her mind, of the vivid image of the dream with Lexa, moving her body and her hands, while she sang, not badly, the song that was so catchy. She hadn’t realized that she hadn’t released the drawing of the girl in the park, and it had ended up resting on her chest.

After a few long seconds, Clarke’s tired and irritated eyes from crying slowly closed, allowing herself to be carried away once more into the world of dreams, with the image of those beautiful green eyes, which had been etched in her soul since time immemorial.

Hours later Clarke was behind the counter of the coffee shop, serving customers who bought coffee to go with her co-worker. Niylah was in charge of the register, receiving the order and taking payment for the coffee, and Clarke was in charge of the machine that prepared the different coffees, teas, and chocolates.

Clarke felt tired, drained, physically, and mentally. She had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on, and had dreamt about Alexandra, or Lexa, as she supposedly liked to be called in her dreams.

This time Clarke was back at that tree in the park, from where Lexa had fallen when they were young girls, but now they were both adults. This time, Lexa had managed to climb that tree, because she was sitting on one of the branches, and Clarke was located below looking at her worried that she would fall again.

Lexa gave her one of those magical and charming smiles, beginning to recite a poem. Her beautiful eyes sparkling and so illuminated with love, causing Clarke to change the expression on her face, from concern to devotion, curving her lips slightly.

It was something like a scene from Romeo and Juliet, but in reverse, Clarke thought, since she would have to be on the balcony, in that case, that branch, but whatever it was, Clarke was fascinated by Lexa’s recitation, and with her voice so sweet.

"…I want you to know one thing.  
You know how is this:  
if I look at the crystal moon,  
the red branch of slow autumn  
at my window,  
if I play by the fire  
the impalpable ash  
or the wrinkled body of the wood,  
everything leads me to you,  
as if everything that exists,  
aromas, light, metals,  
they were small ships that sail  
towards your islands that await me... "

\- Oh dear! You are right Clarke... - Lexa suddenly stopped in her recitation, as if she had been able to read Clarke's mind, who was stunned upon noticing that fact, while Lexa moved her hands in the air with another one of those showers of golden stars falling on both of them... - Let's see how it goes this way then...?

In the blink of an eye, Clarke was wearing a vintage dress, standing on a balcony like one of those in Romeo and Juliet, and when she looked down there was her female version of "Romeo", also dressed in vintage clothing. Clarke knew that she was dreaming again, because this was already a fantasy tale. And she was starting to like it, since she simply smiled at her reciter who continued with the romantic poem.

"…However,  
if little by little you stop loving me  
I will stop loving you little by little.  
If suddenly you forget me  
don’t look for me,  
that I will have already forgotten you.  
If you consider long and crazy  
the wind of flags  
what's going on in my life  
and you decide  
to leave me on the shore  
of the heart in which I have roots,  
think that on that day,  
at that time  
I will raise my arms  
and my roots will come out  
to look for another land.  
But if every day  
hourly  
you feel that you are destined for me  
with implacable sweetness.  
If every day rises a flower to your lips   
to look for me,  
oh my love, oh my,  
in me all that fire is repeated,  
nothing in me is turned off or forgotten,  
my love feeds on your love, beloved,  
and while you live it will be in your arms  
without leaving mine... "

(Poem: “If you forget me” Author: Pablo Neruda)

Without knowing how, Clarke knew that it was a poem by the Latin writer Pablo Neruda, and that it was one of Lexa's favorites. She wondered suddenly how the hell she knew that, when inadvertently Lexa was now in front of her smiling and so enlightened. And again they were next to that tree in that childhood park, but no longer wearing period clothes, but modern clothes.

Clarke didn't care anymore, she was once again hypnotized by Lexa's beauty, by those emerald eyes so special that they immediately caught her, transporting her to who knows where, but it was pleasant and familiar. 

God! Clarke sighed to herself, Lexa was so precious, her heart was racing, as her body shook at that magnificent presence in front of her. And although silence filled the place, it was not an awkward one between them.

There was a language that they spoke without words, without sounds. Clarke felt many internal things, felt the warmth of a beautiful feeling that grew from deep within for this woman, who was supposed to be a stranger.

Clarke’s blue eyes didn’t even blink, they were fixed on those green ones, as if connected to them that smiled at her, and conveyed so much love to her, as her voice had done as she recited the romantic poem. And now Lexa was speaking to her again, after approaching her and raising her hands to gently cradle her face. Clarke didn’t dare to move, she was completely enchanted by that woman.

"You just need to remember my sweet Clarke... Remember our love... Open your beautiful heart... Let me heal it with the light of my love... Please don't give up my love..."

Clarke's heart stopped when after saying that, Lexa's lips gently joined hers, feeling that incredible energy run through her entire being, shaking her. Her lips didn’t take long to respond to the sweet and long kiss, which when intensified, suddenly the alarm brought her back to reality.

Clarke wanted so much to go back to sleep, that kiss had felt wonderful. And what Lexa had said before kissing her, was something that shocked her completely.

She couldn’t fully understand what Lexa meant by remembering the love that they supposedly professed... Clarke repeated herself, as she went to the bathroom, that she didn’t know that woman, how the hell was she going to remember loving her... Even so, a strange feeling grew inside her as time passed. Something told her that she knew Lexa, and that they had something, but how could she not remember anything.

Clarke had dispelled the whole thing from her mind, or at least she had made the great effort to do so as she needed to go to work, and she couldn’t be distracted by the image of a woman who seemed to haunt her, with that clear purpose that Clarke just needed to remember her.

The spirit of a beautiful woman telling Clarke that she loved her, reciting poems, letting a shower of golden stars rain down and disappear, as if by magic. Or transporting them to another stage, or even making love to her, in those dreams so rare and so real, that they left a marked sensation that ran through Clarke’s entire body.

It was not a feeling of fear, but rather it was pleasant, it was as if very very slowly Clarke was recognizing it, and that was the craziest thing. But she tried not to shut out the possibility that it was someone she just didn't remember. 

Also, Clarke couldn’t deny that that brunette was beautiful, she had a nice sense of humor, she sang very well, she had the body of a goddess, and she was very attractive, flirting with Clarke, trying to conquer her, or was trying to get her to remember her.

Clarke barely managed to stop thinking about her dreams and Lexa, to concentrate on her work, and took advantage of the fact that Niylah, her co-worker, always had something to tell her or talk to her about. The blonde woman always liked to talk until she was exhausted. Although sometimes Clarke tried to ignore her, only by answering "ah..." "aha..." "Hmmmm..." "yeah right..." "no, don't tell me, really...?". Today she needed Niylah to not stop talking, so her mind wouldn’t return to the woman of her dreams.

So when more customers began to arrive, trying to warm up a bit with some hot drinks, Clarke stopped talking to Niylah, who started taking orders at the register, while she prepared and handed them over to the customers.

Clarke didn't even look at who entered the coffee shop. She just made the drinks in the disposable cups of different sizes, looked at the name, called the person’s name loud and clear, and delivered the drink to them with a slight kind smile. Other times Clarke would place the drinks onto a tray, and if she had time, she would go to the tables to deliver the order to those who decided to sit down to drink their coffee and eat a piece of cake.

The next order Clarke had to prepare was two large cups of hot chocolate with cream, along with a couple of slices of apple pie that Emori, the boss's wife, and owner of the coffee shop, was also in charge of making the pies and pastries, that were very popular in between the many costumers.

Clarke cut the portions of the pie that looked delicious, and told herself to treat herself to a slice of pie later, she deserved it and needed it. She put the slices onto two plates, and then made the drinks.

Once she had them ready, she put a plastic lid on them, and put the entire order on a tray. Then Clarke took one of the cups, and when she read the name aloud almost automatically, she ended up saying almost in a whisper the name "LEX….aaaa…".

Immediately Clarke looked at the other drink she had prepared, her heart already racing, and indeed written on the cup was nothing less than her own particulary name "CLARKE". Her wide, amazed eyes turned to find Niylah, who was still at the register taking orders.

It was then that well-known voice interrupted Clarke, surprising her.

\- Thanks Clarke... Our order is ready... How about we sit down at that table? - Lexa said calmly, taking the tray in her hands, smiling at it as if nothing had happened. Clarke rolled her eyes and blinked at Lexa a couple of times to digest that information.

\- I… nooo… I… - Clarke was in complete shock and could barely speak a word. Had she just not woken up and kept on dreaming…? Or was this woman real and she was at work talking to her like nothing was wrong?

\- I'm waiting for you, I think you should let your colleague know that you're going to take your break now... - Lexa interrupted Clarke’s deliberations by gesturing towards Niylah, who was still focused on the customers without looking at her.

\- Yes... sure... No...! Wait…! What the hell...?! - By the time Clarke wanted to react, Lexa was heading to the table that she had indicated by the window. She was wearing a pair of those skinny black jeans, so her butt was really visible and nice, moving from side to side, as its owner walked to the table she had chosen.

Clarke came out of the spell of that perfect round butt, shaking her head. She couldn't understand anything, her mind just couldn’t process anything. How the hell was this possible...? Was she still dreaming...? It couldn't be… But amid Clarke’s deliberations, Emori this time brought her back, holding her arm. She was smiling at Clarke, calling her by name, bringing her back to reality or supposed reality.

\- Clarke...! Clarke! Don't worry, take your break, I'll cover for you. Your friend has been very generous with her money. She must be a millionaire, and you haven't told me anything you rascal…. Go... I'll take your place.

\- As you say…? But… I don't understand… What did she pay you…? What do you mean Emori ..?

\- Clarke, go away, I need to place the orders or the customers are going to be furious, and then we will have to listen to John making fires through his mouth. Go at once.

\- I… okay, thank you Emori.

\- You don’t need to thank me, and tell your friend from me, that she can come and see you whenever she likes. Oh and take your time… don’t worry hon…

\- Yeah sure.

Clarke pulled off the black apron she wore behind the counter, and she was unsure why, but she looked at her reflection in the shiny espresso machine, straightening her hair a bit. 

At the same time, she blinked a couple of times, wondering what the hell she was doing… That wasn’t a date with a beautiful brunette with green eyes. It was simply that she wanted to know what the hell was going on with that woman, who had become her stalker. Even when she was a hottie one…

Not only in Clarke's dreams but now there, real flesh and bone smiling at her from the table, where she waited for Clarke with the hot chocolates and slice of delicious pie. She frowned and was confused because she didn’t understand what was happening to her….


	8. Chapter 8

[](https://gifyu.com/image/C6ux)  
(Credits for the Lexa firefighter🔥👩🏻🚒🔥AU edit to the talented “debnamcareyfr” on Instagram and twitter👏🏼. Thanks for it!❤️)

Coffee shop & bar “Sanctum”   
(Clarke’s Universe...)

Clarke came to the table and looked at a smiling Lexa for a couple of seconds, her eyes were sparkling and mischievous, and she knew well they were her weakness.

\- What the hell are you doing here…? - Clarke asked quite seriously without even sitting down.

\- Clarke, I'm glad to see you too... Now please take a seat, the hot chocolate is getting cold and is delicious... - The smell of hot chocolate invaded Clarke's nostrils, like an attractive aphrodisiac that she could not resist, sitting down somewhat listlessly.

\- I ask you again... What are you doing here...?

\- I came to talk to you about what I couldn't the other night in the gallery... You left me there all alone.

\- Wait... Wait a freaking minute... That was a dream... no…

\- Clarke… I need you to just think… remember….

\- Think about what? I have nothing to remember because there is nothing... Why are you obsessed with me remembering things that I can’t…? Don’t you get it..? They are just not there in my mind... I'm sorry, maybe... maybe you’ve got the wrong person... Lexa I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before.

\- Are you sure about that…? Because this beautiful drawing doesn't tell me the same thing…. - Lexa suddenly put on the table, the drawing that Clarke had made the night before. The same one she left on the table next to the sofa, before going to work in the cafe.

Seeing the drawing, Clarke spat out the chocolate she had just taken a sip of, and jumped back in her chair. She started coughing, choking on the chocolate that had gone down the wrong way, as Clarke looked at Lexa with wide eyes pointing to the drawing.

Lexa immediately became concerned to see Clarke coughing so much, and she stood up approaching her, to help her by gently patting her back. Clarke withdrew from Lexa’s touch, she didn't want her to touch her, she didn't know what hell was going on, but she was already feeling worried.

Lexa raised her hands feeling that prick again in her chest, but she just sat back down in her chair again, while Clarke calmed down from her cough. Her face was somewhat dirty from the chocolate, as was the table and part of the drawing.

\- What… What the hell is all this…? Another fucking dream…? Yes, it must be… or I'm losing my mind…. - Lexa couldn't help but be tempted to take some paper napkins and try to wipe Clarke's face.

Lexa’s lips curved because she was touched by the chocolate mustache that the blonde had left on her lips. She would have liked to kiss them with her own lips than with that napkin.

Clarke drew back as she saw Lexa approaching with that napkin, but seeing those green pained eyes, moved forward again, letting Lexa wipe the chocolate from her face.

\- Yeah... thanks, I'm not a child... I can do it myself... - Clarke finally moved away again, taking the napkin from Lexa's hand, who only nodded, leaning back in her chair - And you haven't answered me... What is happening Lexa...? What is all this…? If it's a dream again, I want to wake up... I can't quite understand what this is all about, and I'm starting to get upset.

\- Well, it has to do with a dream, Clarke, the one you must wake up from... But not in the way you think... You need to remember me... and partly you already do, otherwise you wouldn't be drawing me, drawing that first time we met when we were kids.

\- I said I don't want to talk about her... - Clarke finished wiping her face and put the dirty napkin on the table with a little more force than she would have liked, making Lexa jump from the blow it produced, while her brow furrowed.

\- It's me Clarke…! I'm the girl from the park that you helped when she had fallen from the tree... - That new fact shocked Clarke, and she felt her skin crawl and her chest felt that prick again. She couldn’t understand how that woman knew that fact. There was only one logical explanation, that Lexa was her... that girl, and that made Clarke almost speechless.

\- How do you know…? Fuck! I'm going crazy... Look…

\- Eat your pie, it is exquisite.

\- I haven’t….

\- Eat Clarke, so then Santa can take us to the gallery... - Lexa said calmly as she cut a piece of her pie and took it to her mouth, before Clarke's surprised eyes.

\- No… We won't… Santa is not my driver… And who the hell says that you'll come with me? I can't take anyone there for company... It's my job, not my house, in case you haven't noticed.

\- Oh don't worry, no one will see me come in. Come on Clarke… Hmmm… you must try this delicacy… God! Why haven't I come here before…? - Lexa rolled her eyes full of pleasure with the slice of pie in her mouth.

Clarke looked at her still surprised. She was surprised that Lexa spoke about a serious subject, then suddenly began to talk about the damn pie, which Clarke knew well was delicious. But what the actual fuck….?!

\- Surely you didn't have to harass a barista who worked here, just so you could have some pie... - Lexa laughed with some traces of the pie in her mouth, covering it with a napkin, so as not to leave crumbs on the table. Her eyes kept connecting with Clarke's, who couldn't resist smiling with her, as she cut a piece of pie and brought it to her mouth.

\- I've always liked your sense of humor... - Lexa said now looking at her somewhat fascinated, while Clarke savored that pie. Her eyes darkened and Clarke looked away from them, trying to avoid losing herself in them or wanting to kiss those curving lips.

\- Besides, I still have to work an hour before I leave here... - Clarke said after wiping her mouth with a paper napkin, looking into the coffee shop.

\- Oh don't worry, I've already paid to cover the rest of your shift today, and the week, you could say, but anyway... You're free to go if you want to go now... - Lexa informed after taking a sip of her chocolate, making Clarke’s blue eyes widen in shock, not knowing if she had heard correctly, that Lexa had paid to cover her shifts for almost a week.

\- Wait… what…? Why have you done that...?

\- What you heard. I have paid your boss for your time, and she was very grateful and happy. Also, I told her that I could invest in the place if your salary goes up. - Lexa explained calmly as if she were talking about the weather, and then took another sip of her delicious chocolate. 

Clarke couldn’t come out of her enormous shock. She just thought, who the hell was Lexa to do that? And most importantly, why was she doing it?

\- That you did what...?

\- What you heard Clarke. Your boss happily told me that she would talk to her husband John, but that it was almost a done deal. So you won't have to depend so much on another job.

\- But who are you? And who has told you that I need your charity? Shit…! Why don’t you leave me alone…? I don't know what you want from me Lexa, but if it is to remember you well, I do... That day in the park, and nothing else, because then the earth swallowed you, in case YOU forgot... - Clarke said annoyed, resting her forearms on the table, so that her face was very close to Lexa's.

The brunette tried to remain calm upon realizing that Clarke was finally beginning to recognize her. Lexa’s heart had raced to hear that Clarke remembered her a little bit…

\- That is precisely what I want to talk to you about, when we’ll return to the gallery.

\- Why at the gallery? Why not now…? You know what...?! Just forget it, I'm not interested in knowing. I've gotten over that a long time ago, and I don't want to remember how I felt... Now, let's leave this talk here... - Clarke wiped her mouth and stood up, her eyes showed pain and went straight to Lexa's agitated heart, who just followed her with her gaze - I'd better go... I need to buy some things at the supermarket... Thanks for the chocolate and the cake, and my work, but it has been wasted money.... - Clarke pushed the chair in and picked up her empty cup and the plate, to take them to the kitchen.

\- Clarke... if only you could... - Lexa tried to explain, suddenly taking hold of her hand, stopping her. Clarke turned to her, her eyes blazing and hurt.

\- What? Forget what I felt...? How I waited for that fucking letter as if receiving it depended on my life...? To hear from that green-eyed girl again, who promised in her only letter that she would write to me at the orphanage and never did? Pfft... Just go back wherever you came from, and leave me alone Lexa... Oh, by the way, give my regards to your wife, she is a great artist... I like her style... - Clarke said hurt by the memories of her disappearance.

Lexa knew Clarke didn't remember how they met again, and why she had never heard from her since that day. So she opted for the magic book, the diary that both of them had written since they had met, beginning to live that wonderful love story together.

\- Clarke, wait... here... - Lexa took the diary out of her bag and handed it to Clarke to take, but she just looked at her confused. 

At the same time that the blonde felt another of those chills running through her completely, when she saw what Lexa gave her. It looked like a diary, and on the cover, she managed to read "Our love." But she didn’t dare to take it from the brunette's hands.

\- What is this…? – Clarke asked colder looking at the diary.

\- Something that may make you remember... But you must read it with an open heart, and try not to close your mind to the memories it contains, the ones we have written together since we began our history.

\- I already said no… - Clarke tried to refuse to accept the diary, in part she felt a certain fear, and in part, it was because she could feel that Lexa was telling the truth. But how could she not remember anything?

\- Please accept it... Read it as I have told you, and you will surely find the answers you are looking for... - Lexa's pleading eyes touched Clarke.  
\- Goodbye Lexa... - Finally the blonde took the diary from Lexa's hands, and left with the tray. Lexa smiled hopefully that the diary would be a great help in the mission to get her beloved back.

\- See you later Clarke... - Lexa replied smiling and excited behind Clarke's back.

\- No, we won't… Bye… - Clarke snapped without turning to look back at her, just kept walking, away from Lexa.

Clarke went to the counter where Niylah and Emori were chuckling, smiling, watching her approach. She gave them a serious look, setting the tray with the dirty cups on the counter, after discarding the empty cups and putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

\- Emori, I understand that I can leave now….?

\- Yes Clarke, if you wish it is fine by me. I'll talk to John later.

\- Good, thank you.

Clarke continued on her way to the locker room, she just wanted to get out of there and clear her mind. That diary she was carrying in her hand was too familiar, but she didn't understand how. She just gave it a sidelong glance, and put it in her bag, after taking it out of her locker with her warm jacket, gloves, and cap.

When Clarke left the locker room, she spoke to her boss again, who kept smiling at her, informing her employee that her salary would go up and that she appreciated the investment of her millionaire friend, who was planning to remodel the whole place. Emori's eyes flashed dollar signs with every word.

Emori also wished Clarke a good night, and that she didn't worry about coming on time the next day, and that was only if she wanted to since her friend had paid her salary for the rest of the week. Clarke was going to say something but only kept silent nodding her head once, she simply said goodbye to her boss and her co-worker Niylah.

Clarke turned to look at the table where she had been sitting talking to Lexa and it was empty, but she managed to see a note lying on it. Intrigued, she approached the table to see what it was about, finding that it was a small note written on a napkin, for her...

"My dear Clarke.  
For my next trick, I need you to kiss me and I'll magically make butterflies appear in your stomach.  
It belongs to Pablo, but I dedicate it to you as mine.  
Lexa xx "

Clarke’s lips curved automatically, as she thought about those lips that she already tasted at least in her dreams, they were a wonderful experience. And she immediately shook her head, taking the note, put it in her pocket, and finally left the coffee shop “Sanctum” with a smile. One that she didn’t remember having on her face for a long time.

She felt somehow very free and relaxed and okay, and she hadn't thought about her idiot ex for another minute, after shedding those tears earlier that morning. It was as if it belonged to the past, buried and forgotten.

As Clarke left “Sanctum”, she felt the faint touch of a few snowflakes fall on her smiling face. She looked at the sky and stood there closing her eyes, letting the snowflakes continue to fall on her, tickling her face and laughing. Something inside her was revealing itself and it was something good, she could feel it as clear as the cold of those flakes on her face.

Suddenly she heard the strident sound of the siren of a fire truck speeding by, bringing her back to reality, she watched as the fire truck avoided the traffic, while another one of those chills ran down her back. Right away she began to notice that the landscape around her changed completely….

*Memory from the real Universe...*

Now Lexa covered Clarke’s eyes with her hands as they walked in the park, the same one where they had met for the first time. Soft snow fell on them, and they both laughed.

\- Don’t open your eyes my love... Not yet... - Lexa asked, covering with her hands the eyes of her beloved Clarke who laughed nervously like her.

\- I said I wouldn’t and I will not, but I will not deny that you are killing me with the suspense and intrigue.

\- We are almost there…. AND THAT'S IT! You can open your eyes beatiful….

Clarke opened them taking a few seconds to clear her vision, finding the famous tree, where they had met with Lexa when they were children. Where they both fell in love with each other there at first sight.

The tree, or part of it, had been decorated by many little golden lights, the kind that was used to decorate houses at Christmas time. There were certainly a few days to go before such a holiday. Clarke was fascinated looking at the tree, with a smile that was born from her soul. Because in the exact place where those first letters had been left, there was a line of little lights but red, forming a heart. She couldn't deny that her beautiful and sweet girlfriend was a hopeless romantic, and that's when Clarke’s eyes turned to look at her.

Lexa looked nervous, but her eyes shone like two stars full of love, and a smile on her face that Clarke loved.

\- Well, this is wonderful my love… But I don't understand… Our anniversary was a few days ago… I… - Lexa approached Clarke and took her hands gently, biting her lower lip. Finally, the moment that she had been waiting for had arrived, and one that she had been preparing for a long time.

\- I love you Clarke Griffin. I have loved you since you presented yourself in front of my eyes that day, and I immediately thought... "Oh my God, what a beautiful girl, and how gentle...". Nothing else crossed my mind… you just enchanted me with your beautiful blue eyes, your pretty face, and your…. - Suddenly Lexa's phone began to ring in her jacket pocket, interrupting the moment. Clarke simply smiled at Lexa’s frustrated face, trying to figure out what this was all about.

Lexa cursed the four winds, but especially herself, for not having remembered to turn off the device, so nothing and no one interrupted that sublime moment. One that she had prepared for weeks. 

She looked up at the sky, releasing the heavy air from her lungs, feeling how those white snowflakes fell on her face, tickling her. At first, she thought about ignoring the call and turning off the device, but then she remembered that they might be calling her from the fire station.

\- My love, won't you answer the call..? - Clarke asked, somewhat intrigued.  
\- Shit…! Why right now….?! Why?!

\- Hey… hey pretty…. Please don’t feel like that, just see who it is, and if it is not an emergency turn it off, and continue with what you were doing... - Clarke suggested calmly, noting the irritation and excessive nerves that her girlfriend had, as she had been feeling for a few days, with a strange attitude. Lexa wanted to give her some kind of surprise, but Clarke had no idea what exactly it was.

\- I'm sorry, beautiful... Let me see... - Lexa took the phone out of her jacket and immediately wanted to die because it was the fire station calling. It couldn't be, she told herself frustrated, not at that moment - No… no… no…! Not now…! Fuck the fires!

\- What's up my love...? Who…? Is it from the station...? A fire…? - Clarke asked worried, fearing that the answer would be positive. 

In the depths of her soul, Clarke hated every time her girlfriend had to go to a fire, it made her very nervous, although she always tried to hide it from Lexa so as not to bother her. She knew the brunette loved to help out when she could, as she was a volunteer firefighter.

\- Yes, it's from the station... I have to go, my love, they had warned me that they had many firefighters off sick, due to a cold epidemic in the last week, and that perhaps they would need me... If they are calling me it is because I must go immediately... - Lexa reported sadly, while Clarke's chest tightened even though she put on her best "don't worry, everything will be fine..." face.

\- Well, seriously don't be sorry Lex. Answer them now... - Lexa nodded her head responding to the call.

\- Hi... yes, yes, I'm on my way ... Thanks Ontari. – Answered Lexa feeling so frustrated, then her sad eyes looked at her beloved Clarke, who kindly smiled to her, understanding perfectly the emergency… - God my love I'm so sorry! We're going to have to postpone this… But I promise you….

\- Shuuuuussss... Lex, my love... look at me... - Clarke took Lexa’s face between her hands caressing with her thumbs those red and heated cheeks, while those beautiful and sorrowful green eyes connected with hers. - You have nothing to apologize, you have to go now, they need you. You know that I love you more than words can express, and whatever it is you wanted to give me, can wait for tomorrow. Now go my sexy firefighter, go put out the fire and then you can put out mine at home later… - Said Clarke winked at her girlfriend that bitting her under lip, then smirking with dark eyes…

\- I assure you that I will beautiful... - Lexa smiled mischievously, placing a kiss on her neck, tickling Clarke's skin, who smiled, despite having her nerves on edge inside her, but she tried not to show them as always. - Now give me my lucky kiss... - Lexa brought her body closer to that of her beloved, and after holding her by the waist, she joined her lips to those of her blonde, who gave her a heated and passionate kiss.

It was the traditional kiss of luck, the one Clarke always gave her girlfriend, when Lexa had to go to a fire. Clarke was proud of her, but at the same time, she was always terrified whenever her beloved Lexa had to put herself in danger to save others.

Likewise, Clarke never let her brunette notice her enormous fear, which made her guts churn, until Lexa returned home, with her dirty face and that huge smile on her beautiful face. Always feeling so proud after the task accomplished, excitedly telling Clarke everything about the fire that she had managed to put out with her colleagues, and sometimes saving some victims. 

But what the proud volunteer firefighter didn’t know, was that for her girlfriend Clarke it was agony, counting the minutes in the house they shared, praying to God to protect her, and to return to her safe and sound.

After a few seconds, they parted, leaving their foreheads pressed together with their smiling faces, and breathing heavily.

\- I love you so much Lex... please take care of yourself and come home soon.

\- I love you much more precious, and don't worry, just wait for me in bed… Tonight I assure you that I’m going to put out more than one fire… - Suddenly they heard the sound of a shrill siren from the fire engine approaching then they both laughed.

\- I think they couldn't wait for you to go to the station…

\- I can’t believe it…!! The fuck..?!  
\- Okay, come on... I’m sure Ontari has come for you…

\- She's crazy…. Told her I was on my way…

\- She is a little crazy, I won't deny it, she and her fiancé Roan, both are. But in this case, the fire must be quite serious, so they needed to come here for you... come on.

They left the park and indeed the huge fire truck drove by her colleague Ontari stopped in front of them. Roan, Ontari’s fiancé, was sitting in the front seat, who told Lexa to get in, and that they had her uniform, and she could change into hers on the way. They couldn't waste any more time, it was a very big fire, and there was already more than one crew of firefighters at the scene.

The information excited the volunteer firefighter, but it didn’t produce the same effect on her girlfriend, who only grew nervous hearing that. But she continued smiling trying to give confidence and encouragement to her excited girlfriend, who was ready to go, to put out the fire with her companions.

Lexa couldn't believe it, but after hearing what Roan reported to her, and from the faces of her companions, it was quite a serious fire. She kissed the lips of her beloved Clarke, and immediately got into the truck waving at her with her hand.

Clarke returned the greeting, her chest tight and her guts beginning to churn, although she kept her smile with an enormous effort, to give her girlfriend that vote of confidence as always.


	9. Chapter 9

[](https://gifyu.com/image/C6rE)

Clarke returned to their house as worried and nervous as ever, praying to God to take care of Lexa. After arriving home, she even lit a candle asking for Lexa’s protection, she had a bad feeling that she felt quite strong, and it scared her even more.

She made herself a cup of linden tea with honey, while Panda, the little dog they had, approached her, jumping and wagging his tail, to get her attention from the ground, feeling his owner's enormous concern. 

Clarke lifted him into her arms kissing him, taking him to the sofa where she sat, after placing her cup of tea on the low table. Panda settled into her skirt, after giving her a few lick kisses on her face, to cheer her up, managing to get a smile from one of his moms.

Clarke turned on the tv to distract herself with something, otherwise, she was going to panic at any moment. But after changing channels for a few seconds, she stopped at the news channel, as they were broadcasting live from the huge fire of one of those mansions in the millionaire neighborhood, where her mother Abby lived with her husband Marcus.

Right away Clarke wondered if, by one of those damn coincidences, it was her mother's house on fire, but luckily it wasn't. At the same time, she paid attention to the huge fire that looked very out of control, and understood why Lexa’s fellow firefighters had come to get her from the park, not being able to wait for her to arrive at the fire station, which was not far from the Park.

The reporter at the scene said that two fire crews were working at the scene, but that the fire was quite out of control, and that not all members of the family had managed to get out. 

Clarke was sorry to hear that, it was a real tragedy, and she also thought about her poor Lexa having to deal with fatalities, she was never very good at it. So she was going to have to hold her when Lexa got home safely.

In a live video from the scene of the fire, Clarke managed to see her beautiful girlfriend working alongside her colleagues with the hoses. That was normal and ok, until suddenly someone said something in her ear, and Lexa without wasting time, after putting on her oxygen mask, ran towards the house completely on fire, even though her companions tried to stop her.

Clarke's heart stopped immediately, she let go of Panda, who she placed to one side, and jumped off her couch, to get dressed, and go to the scene of the fire at once. 

After grabbing her jacket, putting on her boots, and her winter hat, ran out of the house to the car, while cursing her crazy girlfriend. What the hell was she thinking of walking into that burning house? What had they told Lexa to make her act like that, without stopping to think, it was complete madness? Even Lexa’s fellow firefighters tried to stop her.

Clarke’s heart was beating so fast, that she felt like it was going to come out of her mouth. Making it difficult for her to breathe even, as she speed towards the area where the huge fire was happening. 

It didn't take long for her to see the great smoke in the air, and the light that the flames that consumed the great mansion produced in the distance. That made her fears grow along with that damn bad feeling, that filled her whole being, making her tremble.

As Clarke finally arrived at the scene, it was terrifying, there was a police cordon quite a distance from the fire. The police obviously wouldn't let Clarke pass, despite her telling them that she was the girlfriend of one of the firefighters. 

Clarke didn’t know what to do, until she heard an ambulance approaching, she immediately ran to the ambulance when she noticed her mothers face as she sat next to the paramedic in the front. The vehicle stopped and after Clarke talked to her mother, Abby directed her to get into the back.

The ambulance passed the police cordon stopping next to one of the fire trucks. Clarke got out of the ambulance desperate, her eyes wet, her chest so tight she was already struggling to breathe. Also, the smoke from the fire consuming the house became very heavy, and almost everyone covered their faces or used oxygen masks.

Abby asked her daughter to stay with the ambulance. Clarke’s mother assured her that Lexa was an experienced firefighter, and that she knew what she was doing, that she would surely be fine. But Clarke wasn't so sure, so when she saw Ontari pass by, she ran to stop her, to ask her about Lexa, and what she had seen on the news.

\- ONTARI! ONTARI! - The agitated firefighter stopped walking and turned to meet the desperate blonde, who she didn't understand what the hell she was doing there.

\- Clarke ?! What the hell are you doing here?! You can’t...

\- Ontari, save the speech… Where is Lexa?

\- Clarke, she...

\- Ontari, I saw her on tv entering that damn house alone, and you couldn’t stop her… What the fuck is going on?! Where is Lexa?!

\- Shit Clarke…! It seems that there was a girl that we couldn't find, but her mother insists that she is still inside the house, and when Lex heard that the mother was looking for her daughter…. We tried to stop her, tried to explained her that was already to late... and... - Suddenly a great explosion was heard causing Clarke's terrified eyes to look at the house consumed by the flames.

At the same time, instinctively, Ontari hugged Clarke trying to cover her body with her own, as parts of the building flew everywhere. Then both of them turned to look in horror at the house engulfed in flames, and as part of it began to collapse after that tremendous explosion.

Clarke put her hand to her heaving chest, amid a sea of tears, imagining the worst, since Lexa was still inside. Ontari, after making sure that Clarke was safe, ran to her companions to help some who were affected by the explosion.

Clarke was desperately screaming with all her might felling into her knees, when her mother came to her side and hugged her tightly, also thinking that Lexa would not get out of there alive. This was a real hell while all the firefighters battled with the huge wild flames.

But while mother and daughter hugged each other crying together, watching the house consume itself to its foundations. Suddenly a wooden door was thrown open on one side of the house, intense smoke coming out, it was a door that led to the basement of the mansion. Some firefighters noticed and immediately focused their hoses on that door. Among the fog that the smoke produced, the dark figure of a person was finally distinguished, which seemed to be carrying a small body in its arms. 

Clarke let go of her mother's embrace, stood up, trying to see if it was her beloved Lexa, begging with all her might that it was. Clarke began to walk at a fast pace, in the direction of the person who was coming out of that smoke, with the house behind her collapsing in an immense roar, following the gigantic flames towards the sky.

Clarke quickened her steps at the same time that some firefighters and medical personnel ran in the direction of the firefighter, who was carrying the body of a little girl in her arms. At once, Clarke could tell that it was indeed her wonderful girlfriend.

Clarke stopped walking to watch Lexa incredulous but amazed that God had heard her prayers and that her beautiful girlfriend had left the building alive and unhurt. 

Her tears rolled down her face but this time with happiness, when she saw that Lexa miraculously came out of that hell, saving the life of the girl, who was wearing the oxygen mask that the volunteer firefighter had been wearing.

Lexa was coughing with a rather dirty face, but smiling as she handed over the little girl to the paramedics, after stroking her dark hair like hers, and kissing her on the forehead. The girl responded by hugging Lexa’s neck tightly and then placing a kiss on her cheek.

Lexa's companions approached her, asking her if she was okay, and giving her an oxygen mask. The chestnut firefighter, like the heroine that she became, was hugged by some firefighters, or received gentle slaps on her shoulders and arms, congratulating her, while she didn’t stop smiling and coughing.

Clarke resumed making her way to Lexa, now running towards her girlfriend, the precious heroine of the night. Almost immediately Lexa's sparkling green eyes rose, connecting with Clarke's wet and excited blue eyes. Lexa was suddenly enveloped by the arms of the blonde, who clung to her body shaking and sobbing.

Lexa heard Clarke's sobs in her arms, she didn't understand how she was there, but no hug was as comforting and gratifying as her beloved blonde. At the same time, Lexa felt sorry for Clarke, because her sobbing and the force with which Clarke was holding her, told her that she had been terrified, and she was so sorry. She kissed her on her neck gently, trying to calm her down, assuring her that she was fine, but Clarke wouldn't let go of her, and she wouldn't stop crying out loud.

Lexa rubbed Clarke’s back, speaking to her with great affection, and her voice calm, without ceasing to place short and sweet kisses on Clarke’s neck and head. Soon her girlfriend reacted to her kisses, and desperately sought Lexa’s lips, kissing her deeply, as if she were life itself.

Lexa received Clarke’s kisses with all the love that her heart felt for her girl, who she only wanted to be her wife. So remembering what the fire had interrupted, Lexa told herself not to wait until the next day. 

She separated herself from Clarke, and pulling her by the hand, led her to a more protected place away from that intense fire, that was still raging. Once there, Lexa cradled Clarke's still agitated and tearful face, who was trying to calm down, but still struggling. Lexa smiled from the depths of her soul, connecting with those seas that she loved so much.

\- My love… now… please Clarke, calm down my love… I'm fine, look at me, look at me, my precious. See…? Nothing to get worry about… I saved that little girl. I have only picked up some minor burns, and my face has got dirty from the smoke and the girl's little hands. But I'm fine love, I'm fine.

\- Don’t… you dare… no…. Never do something like that again... Do you hear me Lexa Woodson...?! Just don’t… - Clarke simply let out her anger, still trembling. Lexa understood her, but it was her job, and she couldn't promise that.

\- Shush I'm sorry love, but I can't promise you that, and you know it... But you also know that I always want to comeback home safely, to your arms, to your warmth, to your body, to sleep listening to the beating of your beautiful heart... So now, please listen to me... - Lexa caressed the face of her beloved, who was still trembling, and her tears didn’t stop coming from her beautiful blue eyes like the ocean.

\- I love you… God, I love you so much… I couldn't go on living if something happened to you… no… - Clarke sobbed, stammering.

Lexa said nothing, just reached into her firefighter jacket, finding the little red box. She smiled connected to those eyes that looked at her with so much love and fear. 

Lexa took out the box before the surprised eyes of her girlfriend now, who was looking at her without understanding what she was doing. Lexa proceeded to get on her knees, opening the box, showing the ring to her beloved.

\- My love…. From the first moment I saw you, I knew that I was going to love you for the rest of my life. And I have not been wrong, because today I know that you are my soulmate, the woman I love with madness, to whom I have been united in body and soul for a long time. With whom I wish to remain united until the end of time… So…. My Precious Clarke Griffin, will you marry me...? - Clarke had stopped breathing, and her pounding heart pounded so loud in her ears.

Clarke’s eyes were fixed on her incredible girlfriend proposing to her, kneeling in front of her, in the middle of a gigantic fire, from which she had miraculously escaped, saving the life of a girl, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever lived. Her trembling hand first rested on her chest and then she raised it to her mouth, taking a few seconds to answer.

\- Oh my God! Lex…. I… I LOVE YOU… YES, YES MY LOVE OF COURSE YES!!! - Finally, Clarke responded very excitedly, crying again, while Lexa, after putting the ring on her finger, stood up and without hesitation held her beloved by her legs, lifting her into the air, and spun around with her as she laughed.

Neither of them realized as the jubilation of the witnesses of the magical moment exploded around them. Lexa’s fellow firefighters, some paramedics, Dr. Griffin who was as excited as her daughter, and the reporters who covered the fire, filming the entire romantic scene live.

Clarke came down slowly, held by the strong arms of her now fiancée until their lips met in a long and very heartfelt kiss. This was without a doubt the scariest and most wonderful night of her life. Clarke just felt grateful and blessed to have this amazing woman by her side, whom she loved dearly…

Clarke’s Universe…

\- LISTEN! MISS! Is something wrong?! - a middle-aged woman said somewhat irritated, not being able to pass with her shopping cart.

Clarke was standing in the middle of the aisle with her cart blocking the way. She had just witnessed how Lexa had proposed to her. It was very emotional and beautiful at the end, of something that seemed out of a movie, dramatic romantic, she would say. 

And the biggest problem was, that Clarke didn’t couldn’t tell if she was still in the middle of a crazy dream, or what her reality was, because she was very lost and confused at that point.

But whatever it was, the voice of the irritated woman brought Clarke to her senses, as she looked at the woman and then quickly around her, finding herself in the supermarket, and was indeed her blocking the way with her cart.

\- What…? Oh no... - Clarke immediately moved her cart and stood aside to let the woman pass.

\- You have been blocking the way for a while…

\- So sorry, I didn’t…. - Clarke watched the annoyed woman pass by with a serious expression face, looking at her as if she were crazy.

Clarke just wanted to know how the hell she got there…? But her thoughts were interrupted by a powerful light at the end of the aisle, which appeared before her eyes, almost dazzling her. Clarke felt so drawn to the light… it felt too good…. So she slowly walked towards it…

At the same time in another Universe ...

The alarms began to sound, alerting the professionals that it was the patient in room 319. Nurse Harper McIntyre, who was eating her ham and cheese sandwich, jumped out of her chair, and ran to check where the loud alarm was coming from.

With surprise and some panic, she found that it was none other than Clarke. The monitor that monitored her heartbeat told Harper that Clarke was in cardiac arrest. 

Harper promptly sent a message to Dr. Griffin, as her feet hurried toward room 319, along with a partner and the resuscitation team with them. As Harper and her colleagues arrived at Clarke’s room, Dr. Griffin also arrived at the door at the same time as the nurses. They entered the room, and Clarke was in cardiorespiratory arrest, and convulsing as her body shook vigorously.

Wasting no time, Abby proceeded to give the appropriate orders and begin manual resuscitation, trying to regain her daughter's pulse. Clarke’s heart had stopped, and Abby couldn't understand how the hell it was possible. Clarke had never had heart problems. 

Next to Clarke, the image of the two Angels appeared illuminated, although the professionals couldn’t see them.

\- How is this possible…? – Angel Luna asked, surprised at the unexpected turn of events.

\- I don't know... But you know, we just have to accompany Clarke at this time. They have called her to an audience... – Angel Gaia reported at Angel Luna’s side, watching as Clarke’s doctor and mother, and the nurses tried to revive Clarke.

\- Audience…? - A confused Angel Luna asked.

\- Yes, that is what I can perceive... It seems that Clarke’s father has asked the higher beings, and they have granted it.

Meanwhile back in Clarke's Universe...

Clarke kept walking towards the intense light that seemed to attract her. She felt so peaceful, and that feeling of love around her, that warmth so beautiful running through her entire being, that it was gradually lighting up. 

Until she came face to face with a man, one who seemed somewhat familiar to her, those blue eyes, that smile…. Santa?

\- Hello Clarke… Don’t worry… You are not ready to cross yet.

\- Wait... What are you talking about? Cross what...? Where…? Santa…? - Answered a very confused Clarke. She couldn't even understand where she was, and what the man who now without the Santa suit was talking about.

\- Jake...

\- Yes, well, Jake… Santa… Whatever… - Clarke said, rolling her eyes and making gestures with her hands.

\- No Clarke, I’m Jake, your father… - Clarke felt that this was too unreal, her mouth opened without saying anything, and her eyes fixed on the man in front of her, who had a sweet slight smile on his face. He looked a bit nervous, but it just couldn't be, Clarke told herself internally…


	10. Chapter 10

[](https://gifyu.com/image/CC6z)

Clarke’s Universe…

Clarke didn’t know any father or mother, she was an orphan since birth, she mentally repeated to herself, denying the possibility that Jake was her father. She was probably in another one of those strange dreams. Now it turned out that Santa was her father… Clarke laughed, it was all she could do, laugh, because she was losing her mind.

\- I'm really going crazy... I don't have a father, and I have no mother, I'm an orphan, so I don't know what all this is, but I want to wake up, I want to end this right now... Suddenly I have a woman behind me, who is none other than my supposed wife, desperate for me to remember the love that unites us. And now I have Santa who turns out to supposed my father, one that I don't remember.

\- Clarke, I know it is difficult for you to understand… But fear not, and most importantly do not refuse to accept the true reality. You are living in a universe that your mind has created, and you must fight to get out of there.

\- Excuse me… What did you say…? Am I in a different universe or parallel reality? This is really from some science fiction movie... Leave me alone... this is too much... - Jake was hurt to hear his daughter's refusal to accept what he said. Jake now understood why Clarke’s wife was having so much trouble helping her out of that place.

\- Daughter... - Jake couldn’t help saying that, and Clarke pierced him with her eyes. 

Clarke’s stare felt like an icy dagger, which perhaps he deserved indeed. But if his daughter only knew, if only she understood… He needed to keep trying.

\- Don't call me that. I've already told you that I don't have a father, I don't know him... - Clarke answered cold and sharp, taking a step towards the man.

But deep down inside that "daughter" had echoed to the depths of Clarke’s agitated heart, and she didn't understand why. Just like when the man had told her his name. But it couldn't be, she told herself again... No... How could she not recognize her father, if Jake really was her dad?

\- No, you don't, because I never dared to go looking for you... I was a coward in life, at least regarding you and your mother. I failed her when she told me she was pregnant, and then I failed you when I found out where you were... - That hit Clarke deep inside immediately.

It was hard and she didn't understand why the hell it affected her, when a part of her didn’t record that man and his history. But another part of her listened to him, and believed him, as if something was pushing her to do so, and at the same time, it hurt to hear that.

\- I don't want to hear anymore. Thank you… I have to wake up right now.

Clarke backed away from the man, turning to walk back the way she had come there, but found that she was now on a beach. It was a lovely sunny day, it even felt warm. She didn't know where it was exactly, but she liked it, she had always liked the ocean. Although she didn't have much of a chance to visit it, the coast was somewhat remote. 

Almost without noticing it, the man surprised Clarke by walking beside her, she frowned, stopping her steps, to confront him again.

\- I said I want to wake up. Doesn't anyone listen to me? - Clarke complained who was somewhat lost in those blue eyes, that looked quite like hers by the way. The man smiled at her with some pity in them.

\- Clarke, you need to remember who you are. Return to your true reality. And for that, you need to open your heart. Fight against your mind that has closed, and has created this universe in which you are immersed and lost. But it isn't real…

\- Gosh! Here we go again with the same thing…! Can you at least explain to me what has happened...? Why would my mind close as you say, and create this supposed alternate universe where I’m? Because everything is very crazy and without any meaning to me, if I have to be honest with you. I don't know when I'm dreaming or when I'm not.

\- You must read the diary that Lexa has given you, connect with it. You will find the answers you are looking for, but to read its content, you must believe in that love story. You must let your heart guide you. Stop listening to your mind. Just listen to the voice of your heart... - Jake explained making Clarke pay attention to him, although she felt that he was not giving her the answers she wanted to hear and that frustrated her a bit.

\- Great, thanks for the information. I can't say that it has helped me a lot. Now can I go back, please…? Although I must admit that it feels great here, it's even hot... I've always liked the ocean... - Clarke’s comment made Jake smile.

His daughter had inherited his tastes. How he would have liked to meet her in life, see her grow, accompany her. But he told himself that now he should help her, and for that, he had been given that wonderful heavenly opportunity.

\- I know… Me too, I always loved to come to the beach, surf with my friends, or just sit and contemplate it. But that belongs to the past. Please forgive me Clarke... - Jake needed that forgiveness from his daughter, he had been wandering since he left his body, with the guilt of his bad decisions.

First by abandoning Abby, his beloved girlfriend, the woman he loved the most in his life, and then their precious daughter. Or at least not acting immediately on his late decision. 

Death had surprised him before fulfilling his desire to return to them, and help them. Jake knew that maybe this wasn’t the time or the place to ask for Clarke’s forgiveness, but it simply came from the depths of his fatherly wounded heart, the one that he never knew how to be for Clarke.

\- Why should I do it…? If you're telling the truth, it means that you knew where I was, and you didn't bother to go looking for me, to get me out of that damn place. Did it matter to you how I was, how I felt... And what about my mother? Did she just leave me in a basket at the orphanage, and get away from the problem? Was I one of the so-called "teen mistakes" and no one wanted to take care of me...? Are you sincerely asking me to forgive you? You have no fucking idea what it was like to be in that place. Thinking that nobody cared, that nobody loved me. Besides, that everyone disappointed me, betrayed me, or left me... Well no, I'm sorry I can't do that man… - Clarke let out with pain in her blue eyes, making Jake feel it in all his enlightened being. He didn't blame her for refusing to forgive him, but Abby, she didn't.

\- No Clarke, she... Your mother did her best for you to have a good home, the one that she could not offer you at that time. It was not her fault, believe me. You don't understand, you don't know what happened. Please don't hold a grudge, she never knew that you ended up in that orphanage, only when she finally adopted you, without knowing that you were her real daughter.

\- Sure… Wait… What hell are you talking about? I was never adopted by anyone. They only put me into two foster homes that I would rather forget. I left the orphanage when I came of age.

\- You were adopted at eleven Clarke. You just don't remember. All the memories of your true life have been erased due to an accident you have had and your mind suffer a huge damage...

\- No... No... That's impossible... Neither you nor she decided in eighteen damn years to come looking for me. That's all that I register very clearly. So don't try to sell me another story, and with that, because of an accident I have forgotten everything, and that my mind has created a universe or parallel reality. Now go, I must go back... - Clarke began to walk closer to the water, letting the waves kiss her bare feet, moving away from Jake.

\- Yes, it's true, you must believe me please, and I'm sorry Clarke, but you should know that from the moment I found you in that orphanage I have not stopped thinking about you and had plans to get you out of there but I could not do it, suddenly my time is up and I got stuck in this place.

\- Yes, sure... Very nice of you, but you have not helped me much, you know. If you are looking for forgiveness from me, it is your lucky day. You have it... I don't even care anymore... If that helps you to continue your journey to the other life, or wherever, then you can continue... - Clarke answered by making gestures with her hands without looking at Jake, she just wanted to get away from him.

Because deep in Clarke’s heart that information about her supposed father affected her. And she could also get mad at someone, but she would never wish him the worst. If that man needed to be forgiven to continue on his way, then she would tell him what he wanted to hear.

\- That's what this is all about... You must get away from the negativity that your mind creates with things from the past. You must connect with your present, with the bonds of love of your loved ones. Remember how happy you were, having a wonderful life with your wife. Your great love, your soulmate, until someone appeared who tried to get you away from her, and from everything you loved and believed, without you noticing until you had that accident... You must... try to remember... Clarke, try to reconnect with your true reality... - Jake tried by all possible means to reach that heart of his daughter, but he felt that it was something very difficult unfortunately.

\- Yes, you're right, I must go back… - Clarke simply turned away from the man running towards the ocean, where she simply dove into the warm waters. 

Jake watched her walk away without tried anymore to stoped her, only wishing that something he said would affect his daughter, and that in that diary she could find the answers that would lead her to wake up again.

At the same time in Clarke's real Universe...

After several minutes of hard work, Dr. Griffin was able to breathe again, when she saw that the monitor that controlled the heartbeat of her daughter, registered a normal pulse. 

The doctor's breathing was heavy, her forehead beaded with sweat, and her heart beating very fast. Her daughter had come close to crossing over. Harper, the nurse, smiled, relieved to see Clarke’s condition return to normal, but she still didn’t wake up.

\- I think Clarke’s okay... I... need to go out for a moment... - Doctor Griffin apologized, clearly affected. Harper felt sorry for the professional and nodded her head.

\- Sure doctor... Don't worry, I'll tell you if anything changes.

\- Yes, thank you, Harper.

Abby left the room covering her mouth, holding back a desperate cry from deep within her motherly heart. Her eyes were so heavy with tears but she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Abby ran through the hospital corridors until she came out into one of the internal courtyards of the hospital. She didn’t even care that she didn’t have a jacket on and that it was snowing outside on a cold December night.

She gasped and let out a cry as she fell to her knees. At her side without her noticing his presence, Jake was saddened to see his beloved Abby so dejected. He wished so much that he could hug her, and tell her that everything was going to be fine. That there were several souls, including Angels helping their daughter to return, and that he was sure Clarke would make it.

\- Just hold her Jake... She can feel your love despite not seeing you... - Said a sweet voice at his side.

When Jake turned around he found the illuminated image of one of those celestial beings, that had accompanied him since he had left his body. He no longer remembered when exactly that was, for him it felt as if it was yesterday.

Jake still hadn't been able to cross, he couldn't cross that heavenly portal, knowing that his beloved daughter was trapped in that blind pit of memory loss. Submerged in a world that her mind had created, sustained by some feelings that were hidden inside Clarke, and that with time she had simply forgotten.

Jake, for his part, hadn't been able to be there for Clarke when she needed him. And due to the guilt he carried, of having abandoned his two great loves, his girlfriend Abby and their daughter, he was now a soul wandering between the two worlds.

So when he found out what was happening to his beloved daughter, whom he had never known while he was alive, at least he wanted to help her however he could, from the spiritual plane, to wake up, and return to her real life.

Jake also knew that the key to this was the love that united his daughter with her wife Lexa. Something that Jake could recognize immediately, the fact that they were soulmates, as he was with his beloved Abby. 

He knew very well about the strong bond that could unite them, about the power of that deep and unique love that could produce that miracle. Still, he could see that his sweet daughter-in-law, Lexa, needed a little help, to shake his daughter's hard head, and then he would do his part.

On this path of reconciliation and helping his beloved daughter, he saw her again, reconnected with his great love, his soulmate, his beloved Abby, the one he never forgot in his aching heart. 

Jake was so proud of his great love, for how she became the professional that she was today. One of the best neurosurgeons in the country, like many accolades from other professionals, and having saved countless lives in her career.

Abby and Jake had met in the last years of high school, and then they continued their relationship when Abby had decided to study Medicine and Jake Law. They even applied to the same University, happy to be able to stay together.

The problem arose when Abby discovered that through a foolish carelessness, she became pregnant. Desperate, she told Jake in a sea of tears and fear. Not knowing exactly what to do or how to proceed. Although in her heart she was almost certain that she didn't want to get rid of the baby, she just couldn't.

Jake was very young like her, and very fearful of his family, who had always dictated his life very closely, as Abby's family did with her. Also, it couldn’t be said that he didn’t have a strong personality. When he encountered such an issue, the first thing he thought, was of the horror it would produce from his parents. They would surely cast him out of the family, if he thought to take care of the baby. And unfortunately, he depended on his parents financially to continue his career, and they would surely withdraw all kinds of help, if Jake chose to become a father.

Invaded by fear and insecurity of the future, he simply fled like a huge coward, apologizing to Abby, told her that they couldn’t continue together, and changed Universities, leaving her alone in the face of such responsibility. Even knowing that Abby's parents were as or more strict than his, and also belonging to an upper economic class. People who always thought first of the image to society, rather than human well-being.

Over time, he learned that Abby had to drop out of college, having decided to have the baby, despite opposition from her family. Jake admired Abby's courage, confronting everything and everyone, for the love of that being that grew in her womb. But the influence of her family was too powerful, and she was too young and afraid of not being able to take care of the girl, who had been born healthy and beautiful, and whom she had called Eliza Jane.

Her parents threatened to take away all financial aid, and Abby had no choice but to accept her parents' idea of giving the baby up for adoption. Her parents promised that they would see to it, that she would be adopted into a good home. But that she should forget about trying to contact the child, since that was the arrangement with the family that would adopt the baby.

Abby's heart was broken into many pieces, that day when her precious baby with blue eyes like those of her ex-boyfriend Jake, her Eliza Jane, was taken from her arms. 

It took her a long time to get over the loss, and she obviously never knew that her parents had lied to her, and had simply taken the baby to an orphanage. There they gave her to the nuns, who secretly accepted the good donation of money for the institution, in exchange for secretly taking care of the girl. 

The baby was renamed as Clarke Taylor, and raised between lies and under a cold authoritarian regime, such as the one that the nuns provided to those children without parents.

Jake, for his part, in the middle of his law career, decided to abandon everything, and enlisted in the army, distancing himself from his family, and his demons. As well as the enormous guilt he carried, since he fled from his responsibilities as a parent, and as a couple. 

Never being able to get over having betrayed the great love of his life, leaving her alone the way he did, having her baby alone, fighting with her family, and everything that comes with being a mother for the first time.

Jake spent several years in the service, until on his last tour in Iraq his group was ambushed in a town they had to protect. Jake had been hit by a hail of bullets, saving a little girl who had come out of one of the houses scared and crying.

Jake didn’t hesitate to run towards the girl, and protect her with his own body, falling very badly injured. His colleagues were able to helped him get to the base hospital, but he didn't survive the operation. Captain Jake Cotter was 42 years old, and unfortunately ended his life without being able to fulfill his dream of meeting his daughter, who he never dared to visit in that orphanage, and get her out of there, after learning from a private investigator that he had hired to find her.

When he found out what had happened between Abby and her parents, that finally those vultures had won the contest, to continue manipulating their daughter. Jake secretly hired a detective to find out what had happened to the baby, at least to find out if she was in a good home. 

But when the investigator reported that she was in an orphanage, Jake’s heart clenched enormously, cursing Abby's parents and their cruelty. Plus, he was sure Abby had no idea about it. They had probably misled her into believing that the baby would have good adoptive parents.

When he read the report on his bunk at the base where he was, on one of the missions he was on in Afghanistan. Jake just couldn't drop everything and go back to the country, and go get Clarke.

He was already far away from everything, even blaming himself for having abandoned her during pregnancy, and her mother. The girl named Clarke was then nine and a half years old. He left that report among his documents for months, continuing his life there, in those far away and devastated countries, risking every dangerous mission he undertook.

But when Jake returned to his room, he would take the report with that cute photo of his daughter, observing her for a long time, smiling, noticing that she had his own eyes, and at the same time, crying when he took note of reality again. 

His daughter had been left in that orphanage, as if she had no parents, after those vultures interested only in taking care of the fucking family image, they manipulated the young mother, probably scared and cornered by the circumstances. Likewise, he didn’t remove any guilt from his shoulders, because he was aware that he was as or more guilty than anyone, and that ate at his soul.

Six months later Jake had finally made up his mind to go get his daughter, and also tell Abby what he knew. Maybe between the two of them, they could get her out of there somehow. But before leaving Iraq to return home, he was asked to be part of the team on a last risky mission to protect a village, where saving the life of that little girl he finally lost his life.

Jake’s belongings were sent to his parents, as well as the mortal remains of the hero Captain of the 2nd Infantry Division, Jake Cotter, with a settlement in Iraq. 

His funeral at the local cemetery in his hometown, where Abby was also from, was held with full military honors, and his parents received the medal of valor, the purple heart, and the nation's flag, grateful for the services of their heroic son.

A year later, Abby received a strange letter from the parents of Jake, the great love of youth. It caught her attention since she hadn't heard much from Jake, since they separated, when the man she loved so much, just left her in the middle of the crisis, like a true coward. 

Even though his cowardly attitude broke Abby's heart into too many pieces, the woman could never hate him, she loved him too much. But she never wanted to know more about Jake, because she simply wanted to get over his betrayal and move on with her life, wishing him well.

When Abby received that unexpected letter, she had just separated from her husband of five years, Thelonious Jaha, with whom she had had a not very happy marriage. And finally, after a good agreement between them, they had divorced.

It was when without wasting a minute, Abby began the process of adopting that girl who had stolen her heart years ago, Clarke Taylor, the girl from the orphanage. The one she adored with all her heart, and the girl back to her. 

Abby had hated it when she hadn't been able to adopt Clarke a year before, because Thelonious didn't want children, breaking the little girl's heart, and her own. But once she was freed from that manipulative man, Abby didn’t hesitate to contact the orphanage initiating the adoption procedures.

After a few months, without announcing anything to little Clarke, Abby showed up the day she could take her to live with her, when the girl was about ten years old. Abby would never forget the sea of tears that both of them shed with happiness, when she told Clarke, together with the nuns of the orphanage, that she could go home with her because she had officially adopted her. The hug that Clarke gave her that day was one that Abby would always hold in her heart.

Months later, Abby received that envelope from Jake's parents. And when she opened it there was several things, a small box containing the medal of valor, some photos of Jake in his military uniform, an explanatory letter from Jake's parents, and a sealed envelope in her name, and Abby immediately recognized the calligraphic handwriting of Jake.

Her tears were many, when she learned from the parents of the man she had loved with madness, about the tragedy on the battlefront. Abby’s heart clenched so much that little Clarke, who was playing near her, stopped and immediately ran to hug her, and caress her tear-wet face, wondering what was going on.

Abby didn't hesitate to tell her about Jake, a young man whom she had loved very much as a young woman, and who she had never really stopped loving, but who had separated from many years ago. 

At that moment, she didn't want to tell Clarke about her unwanted pregnancy, or the fact that Jake fled the situation like a coward, leaving her to have given her baby up for adoption, without ever hearing from her beautiful Eliza Jane again. She felt that Clarke was a little too small to understand things like that.

Likewise, her beloved adopted daughter sympathized with her terrible loss, and didn't hesitated in gave her an affectionate kiss, saying that she was very sorry, but that she was sure that Jake was now an Angel, that he would always be by her side. It was what Clarke had learned in the orphanage with the nuns, that loved ones when they died became Angels who took care of us for the rest of our lives.

Abby smiled with an enormous sorrow in her eyes, at her sweet Clarke hugging her tightly, assuring her that she would be fine and that she was right, Jake would probably always be with her, because he had loved her like no one in his life.

Abby read from Mrs. Cotter's letter that their son had never been married, that he had not finished his law degree, and that he had enlisted in the military midway through college. That Jake had ventured into these parts of the Middle East many times. That he had always been an excellent soldier, and that he had risen to the rank of Captain in no time. They also told Abby that Jake had died a true hero, saving the life of a girl in a village, that his squad was supposed to protect but unfortunately were ambushed by the enemy.

That filled Abby's aching heart with love and pride, knowing that although Jake had made the mistake of leaving her alone with her pregnancy, at least he became a good man, and that he had left life as a hero, saving that girl. 

Likewise, Jake's parents apologized for not having sent Abby that letter addressed to her sooner, that had been among their son's belongings, which they received months after his death in Iraq. And that as soon as they could, they sent it to her, telling Abby also that Jake had only three photos in his room: one with them, another with her from those happy years of their courtship, being so young, and a photo of a little girl, who they didn’t know who it was, because their son never told to them about, but they could tell she had the same eyes as Jake.

Abby's heart stopped right there, when looking in the envelope she took out those photos, and when she saw the little girl's photo, it was none other than little Clarke. Abby's eyes filled with tears again, lifting them to where the girl was, now drawing as she always loved to do, more than playing with toys.

Clarke loved to draw and you could tell she was talented, even Abby had considered sending her to complete an art course. The doctor's hands were shaking holding the small photo of her adopted daughter, wondering how this was possible. 

Noticing at the same time, that Clarke was drawing what looked like a soldier with wings, standing next to her, and on the other side a little girl with a dog, on a sunny day, like a happy family, together walking through what resembled a park. It was undoubtedly the family photo they could never have, and that impacted the woman’s soul.

Abby held the photo to her chest holding it there for a moment, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself. Because she knew that the little girl in front of her was her real biologic daughter, not her adopted daughter, and that that letter written by Jake might explain how that was possible.

Then she raised her eyes to the star above the beautiful Christmas tree in that living room, the one she had decorated with Clarke a few days ago. This was their first Christmas together, and they were more than happy and grateful to life for it. 

Abby looked at that star with wet and emotional eyes, thanking the beautiful Christmas miracle that was being granted to her, and also asking for the strength to continue reading that last letter, that Jake had written to her before he died.

Reading the letter as she was supposed, Jake told Abby the whole story of Clarke, their daughter, whom he had found after hiring a private investigator, having been worried about the daughter, that he never dared to meet or stay behind to care for her, and raise her with Abby. 

Also in the letter, Jake told Abby of his wish to return home soon, and try to rescue his daughter from that orphanage, and that together they could reach an agreement to adopt her.

Jake also explained that this didn’t mean living together, or trying to be a couple again. He infinitely asked Abby for her forgiveness in many passages of the letter, for his cowardice at that time. For abandoning her with their daughter, and Abby could feel the enormous burden of guilt that Jake had borne all his life about it, and she felt sorry for him.

Abby had forgiven him a long time ago, and she didn't hold a grudge against him, and she was sure that if Jake had come back, she probably could have considered trying again as a couple. Abby knew she had never stopped loving him, and acknowledged that he was her soulmate.

It hurt so much to read that long but explanatory letter, of what had happened with Clarke since Abby had given the baby to her parents, trusting them, and in the good gesture of wanting to help her baby, thinking of the best for her little girl, being adopted into a good home. 

Abby didn’t hesitate to think about visiting them, and making it clear to them how unforgivable their behavior had been, the cruelty with which they acted thinking of the damned image of the family. And of course emphasizing the fact that they should not even think of visiting their granddaughter, because she would never allow it.

Maybe she sounded harsh and vindictive, but Abby wasn’t, she was a person who had always known how to forgive and overcome the mistakes of others. But her parents were such cold and distant people, they always had been, and she didn’t even communicate much with them, for who they were, very different from her and her sister.

Now Abby knew that that precious girl, whom she had loved for so long, was nothing less than her real daughter, the one she had to give up for adoption, or who she gave up to her parents believing in them, and in their promise story they had found good adoptive parents for the girl. 

She cursed them a lot, she had lost so many years of her daughter's life, and above all, Clarke had been in that orphanage about which she had never heard good things. Abby had heard harsh things about those nuns who ran it the place, but obviously, there was never any evidence to get justice with, unfortunately.

Abby tried to calm her enormous anger against her parents and that orphanage, where her daughter had been for no less than ten years. She thanked God that Clarke had survived, and that she had suffered no physical or psychological harm.

She knew that Clarke had been in two different foster homes for short periods, because neither could handle the girl, who at that time, was very rebellious and ran away easily from the homes, claiming that she didn’t like people. Abby hoped that the girl had not been physically or mentally abused. Although Clarke never told her such a thing, and Abby knew she would have told her, since they were very close and trusted each other with their secrets, as the best friends they were.

Abby didn't immediately tell Clarke the whole story that letter had revealed to her, but as time passed she did, and her daughter couldn't be happier that they were together in the present. 

It hurt Clarke to learn that her father died in Iraq as a hero, saving a little girl in a village. But she was so proud of her dad, and never stop talking about him with love and proud to others, having his photo in the night table beside her bed. Also wishing so much to have met him almost once. Although deep in her heart she could felt that Jake was always by her and her mother's side, protecting them like a Angel.

That day they visited Jake’s grave together, bringing him flowers, and Clarke a beautiful drawing of what they would have been like as a happy family. The three of them and a dog that Abby had allowed her to adopt named Picasso. A beautiful Labrador who was undoubtedly part of the family, that was made up with the three of them.

When Clarke turned 16, Abby told her that she had fallen in love with a man, who was her co-worker, whom Clarke had seen several times when she went to her mother's work in the hospital. Clarke liked this man named doctor Marcus Kane, who always greeted her affectionately with a smile, and knew before Abby told her, that they felt something between them. Two years later Abby and Marcus were married, just as Clarke was finishing high school and starting fine arts school.

At twenty-four Clarke had met, or reunited with the one who would become her wife, the Literature teacher Alexandra Woodson, who taught at the same school Clarke did, and who had started teaching art classes.

It didn't take long for the teachers to start dating, and falling head over heels in love. Especially on Christmas night, they celebrated at school with the children, decorating the Christmas tree, and turning on the lights in the classic festive ceremony.

Almost at once, they declared their love to each other, and under the mistletoe, they kissed for the first time. From then on, their love story was simply wonderful, and Abby couldn’t be happier for her daughter, having found a woman as sweet and wonderful as Alexandra Woodson, who wasn’t only a literature teacher, but also a volunteer firefighter.

Two years later, Alexandra or Lexa, as she was called, asked for her girlfriend's hand in marriage, two days before Christmas, after becoming the heroine of that huge fire that had consumed the Walton's mansion, five blocks away from Abby's house.

The same fire doctor and her daughter had both witnessed the horror of seeing the burning mansion being consumed, thinking the worst for the fate of the volunteer firefighter, who had entered after learning that there was still a girl inside. Then, as if by magic, Lexa came out of that hell with the little one in her arms, becoming the heroine of the city.

That same night, after saving the life of a miracle and that of the girl, Lexa knelt in front of Clarke, right there, asking her to marry her, and Abby as a witness felt the happiness that seized her heart, while she couldn’t stop crying.

A year and a half later, her daughter's tragedy occurred when, on a stormy night, Clarke had lost control of her car on her way home. Abby never really knew what had happened that fateful night, but when she spoke to her daughter-in-law, Lexa, who was very mortified and blamed herself for Clarke’s accident.

Abby tried to find out what had happened by questioning Lexa, but no time Lexa had fallen into a deep depression. So Abby was never able to find out why her daughter's wife blamed herself for the accident, and imagined that Clarke and Lexa could have argued or something like that. 

Abby didn't want to push Lexa as she tried to find out, especially when she learned that Lexa had tried to apparently commit suicide, and had been admitted to a clinic for the mentally ill, to keep her under strict surveillance, while she underwent therapy, that her parents hoped would help Lexa recover.

Almost six months had passed since the accident, and her daughter Clarke gave no signs of waking up again, from that Coma in which she had remained after a long operation. One in which Abby had been part of, saving Clarke’s life in a miracle, since she had suffered severe damage to her head and brain, after that terrible accident. Now Clarke’s cardiorespiratory arrest was not a good sign, and Abby feared the worst.

In that heartbreaking moment, Jake hugged his beloved Abby, trying to make her feel his love, his light and support, his presence, while still, the woman slumped on the ground as the heavy snow fell around. Until suddenly the man who occupied Abby's heart now appeared, her colleague and husband Dr. Marcus Kane.

Jake stepped aside, seeing the man open the door and rush to hug his wife. He knew that Marcus was a good man, and that he loved Abby, giving her a very peaceful life. One that Jake wished so much he could have given Abby, If only bad influences, silly youth, fear, and so on had not come between them.

Jake tried to respect the privacy of the couple, moving away from them, and remembered that he had to get dressed as Santa again, since in that reality that Clarke's sleeping mind had created, his daughter needed to go to work for her shift that night in the art gallery.

Clarke's Universe…

Clarke, for her part, in that pretend reality, had done her shopping and filled the refrigerator, and had even had some time to clean her apartment a bit. Packing a couple of bags with the clothes of that unfortunate Finn, who she was going to contact, so that he would come to pick them up that same night, when Clarke was at her work in the gallery. Because she really didn’t wanna see that asshole anymore.

During the day, Clarke had tried not to think about anything that had happened to her in the last hours and days. Everything was too confusing in her mind and her heart, awakening old and hurt memories. Now adding those that she had just learned, that she apparently had a mother and a father, who never found the courage to go and took her out of that damn orphanage.

As Clarke left her building there was once more, Santa, or Jake, with his carriage and those white beautiful horses, waiting for her. She looked at him for a brief moment from a distance. She was drawn to approach and travel with the man, who was supposed to be her father. 

At that moment, she saw the bus approaching that would take her close to the art gallery. When the carriage door opened, there she was again, her supposed brunette beautiful wife.

Lexa was smiling at her and motioning for her to get into the carriage with her. Clarke released the heavy air from her lungs, and after feeling a strange push on her back, causing her to stumble forward a couple of steps. Immediately she turned annoyed, thinking that one of her neighbors had been a bit abrupt pushing her to leave, since she was standing in the middle of the staircase from the door of the building to the sidewalk.

But when Clarke turned to address the idiot who had pushed her, no one was there of course. She rolled her eyes and shaking her head, and finally discarded the idea of catching the bus and started walking towards that carriage. While Lexa and Jake smiled victoriously, as did Angel Gaia, who was behind Clarke winking at the other two, with her thumb raised…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎆🥂🎉🌈HAPPY NEW YEAR 2021🌈🎉🥂🎆
> 
> I wanna wish to all of you, my dear readers a wonderful new year, with tons of love, light, peace, good health, and many dreams come true! ✨❤️✨ Thank you SO much for the support y for reading to my stories during the last crazy 2020!😷🦠🙄A year to remember and forget! We certainly can learn from it a lot, and starting this new page of a new year not forgetting the value of our lives, our love ones, that even when we couldn’t be with them physically, we did with our hearts.   
> This is the power of love my dears, and this is the main role in this very especial story I wrote for Christmas! Now are only 5 chapters to finish, and I hope you will like them!   
> Thanks so much for read this fic, your kudos, bookmarks and comments! And please NEVER stop believing in the power of love, and NEVER give up to your dreams and the ones you are belong to, NEVER stop challenge yourself and change your life as you wish!🙌🏼🙂Because only YOU can!  
> May all of you have a better and magical ❤️✨🎆2021🎆✨❤️  
> Sangabrielle

[](https://gifyu.com/image/CoQv)

Clarke's Universe...

Clarke rode to work with Lexa's company, with whom she spoke little on the short trip, while Santa, of course, drove the sleigh. When they finally reached the Arcadia art gallery, Lexa told Clarke she would see her inside, to save her from alleged trouble. 

The smiling brunette left immediately, walking briskly until she turned the corner of the street. Clarke watched her for a few seconds, as Santa and his sleigh continued on their way as well, hearing the typical “HOHOHO... MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

Clarke wondered once again, what the hell was she doing, following all that madness without stopping it all right away. But at the same time, it was as if something was pushing her from within, to continue whatever was happening.

Wasting no more time Clarke shook her head, and after inputting the access code she proceeded to open the door. Immediately she found Lexa's smiling face, next to her raised hand, as she greeted her like a mischievous girl. It almost gave Clarke a shock right there, opening her enormous blue eyes, because she did not understand how the hell Lexa came into the gallery.

\- How the hell do you do that...?! What the actual f…?!

\- How do I enter? It's a secret, I'm sorry. But don't worry, I assure you that you won't have problems.

\- You know, I still don't quite understand what this is all about, but I don't know... I like you. At least you are funny.

\- Well that's a positive thing I would say. I'm glad that that's the way you see it Clarke. Although I think you've already seen that you and I...

\- Stop there... I don't want to hear it. What I've seen is... Does anyone understand that what is happening to me is not registered in my memory? For me it's like part of a dream or something like that... I don't want to offend or hurt you, but that’s the truth Lexa, it's how I feel.

\- I think you should read that diary that we have written together, maybe it will bring you back your lost memories. And I don't want to suffocate you with my presence, so if you would like to talk to me later, you know where to find me. - Lexa was about to leave and turned her body to start on her way, but Clarke's voice stopped her.

\- Hey... Lexa... - The hopeful and smiling brunette stopped and turned immediately paying attention to her adored blonde.

\- Yes... Clarke...? - Lexa joined her hands behind her back.

\- I... Are you really a firefighter and did you save that girl in that huge fire...? - Clarke’s unexpected question surprised Lexa, who smiled taking a step towards her while nodding her head.

\- Aha... I'm sorry I scared you that night, it wasn't my intention, but when they told me that the girl was still inside, I couldn't stay outside while she perished in that hell.

\- That was… very crazy and risky, but at the same time very brave. And I… well…. Yes, I better start with my work. See you later then. Casper... - Lexa was nodding her head, about to turn around when she heard Clarke calling her by that name, and her heart skipped a beat.

\- What… did you call me?! - Asked the brunette with sparkling eyes and something more excited than she wanted to show.

\- Casper... you know... the friendly ghost... - Clarke clarified without further ado with her somewhat flushed cheeks. It was that she liked children's films, and "Casper, the friendly ghost", was one of her favorites.

\- Yes, exactly... you remember... - Lexa took a step closer to her enthusiastically.

Clarke looked at her with a frown because she didn't quite understand why Lexa reacted so excited about it. After all, she had called her Casper. It just seemed to her that was what Lexa seems to be, and also for the color of her skin so white.

\- Remember who? Casper? Yes, I... I like those films for children... - Clarke finally confessed with red cheeks and rolling her eyes, making gestures with her hands - Now you can go and laugh next to your portrait.

\- No... no... - The enormous enthusiasm was reflected in Lexa's lively eyes and illuminated face, in such a way that the blonde didn't understand what was so special for Lexa found out the fact that she liked Casper and called her that - Clarke It's great that you remember Casper… It's just that one night you sat me down next to you to watch several of those children's films, and we decided that Casper was our favorite. And you… you told me that I was… your Casper because my skin is so white and my eyes are so big…. - Lexa explained, overflowing happiness through her pores at that memory of Clarke, at least she remembered Casper and that she called her that again made Lexa’s hope grow enormously.

\- Oh… well… I… I don't remember that, but now I think the name suits you… Because you are…. truthfully? You're like a ghost or something like that...? - Clarke rolled her eyes, bringing a hand to her face - I can't believe what I just said.

\- Hmmm... we can say I’m something like that... But I'm not dead if that consoles you. You are not talking with a soul in pain. Only with a soul in love who misses her... - Lexa’s words rushed out of her mouth, and she immediately fell silent noticing the strange look on Clarke’s face. Her cheeks felt hot and surely they had already turned red - Well, I'll leave you alone, see you Clarke... - Lexa raised one of her hands to say goodbye shyly and turned, starting to walk away from Clarke once more.

\- Yes... see you... and stop putting music in the gallery, or it will be recorded in the videos of the security cameras, and I'm going to have problems. - Clarke asked aloud, causing Lexa to stop and give her a look over her shoulder.

\- Bored…. - The brunette replied somewhat smiling, but almost in a whisper, then started to continue on her way.

\- What did you say…?! - Clarke asked with her hands on her waist, she had heard Lexa very clearly, and she was daring, she thought playfully.

\- See you security guard Taylor… HO… HO… HO…! - Lexa joked imitating Santa, making a huge smile appear on Clarke's face, who shook her head as she watched her go down the hall.

\- Yes, sure... - Clarke couldn't stop smiling, seeing how Lexa walked away moving her hips a little more than necessary. 

Clarke knew she was doing it to catch her eye, “naughty girl”, she thought, biting her lower lip. That butt was a work of art worthy of the gallery.

Later Clarke made herself a coffee, and finally sat down to read what was in that diary, which had a huge and very cute heart designed on the leather cover, and written "Our Love." A diary that they both had supposedly written, but which of course, she didn’t remember.

Although Clarke had to admit that seeing that diary in her hands was a familiar image to her, like everything related to Lexa. But she didn't understand how it was possible that she couldn't remember anything. And if it was true that she and Lexa were married, that meant….. meant that those initials on the paintings were…. hers?!.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Clarke thought shocked... "ONE FUCKING MOMENT! IT CAN’T BE…!". When she deduced this, her coffee cup hit the ground, because the shock Clarke had just suffered was a huge one, making her whole body immediately shudder and her hands tremble.

"THE FUCK…?!!" Standing up, Clarke cursed the four winds. The cup had shattered, and the coffee on the floor had splattered her uniform pants. Without further ado after recovering from the initial shock, she set about cleaning everything.

Then she sat still affected by the interesting detail she had just discovered. But at the same time, those initials were not her own, because her name was Clarke Taylor, and the initials were "C.G.". And if it was her married name, assuming she had taken Lexa's last name, it was Woodson.

Something didn’t make sense in that crazy puzzle, so without waiting anymore Clarke walked with firm steps to the place where Lexa's paintings were, and there was her pretty brown-haired wife, sat on the floor, against the wall, with her knees bent, looking at the ceiling, she seemed distracted in her thoughts.

Lexa was truly a beautiful woman, Clarke thought, watching her for a few seconds, in silence. And if it was true that they were married, now she wondered how the hell she had been living with Finn Collins. She needed answers to many questions or things that didn’t make sense in her reality.

\- If I'm married to you… am I supposed to have painted those pictures? - Clarke blurted out, surprising Lexa a bit, who stood up and walked to her.

\- Oh… Clarke… - Lexa looked at her with sparkling eyes again, nodding her head - Well yes, my talented wife, you have painted them. You used to use me as a model in many of your works, you said I was your inspiring beauty muse… Pfft…. - Lexa laughed remembering that - I have never felt as beautiful as you saw me... Anyway, the answer is yes, you have painted then. - Clarke smiled slightly, nodding her head. But her face became serious again.

\- Wait a minute... if that's my signature, the initials aren’t mine. My name is Clarke Taylor, and your last name is Woodson. So what's the "G." for...? - Clarke was very intrigued, but Lexa didn’t want to make it so easy for her, she wanted Clarke to think about it herself, to discover it, and that it might wake up something in her lost memory.

\- Doesn't that sound like anyone in particular...? Maybe a relative?

\- I don’t have family. I'm an orphan. Unless... Wait a minute... - Lexa took a step towards Clarke with her eyes wide open, hoping that Clarke remembered - Santa...? I mean, Jake…? Who by the way claims to be my father. Does his last name begin with G? - Clarke came to the wrong conclusion, and it wasn't because she remembered, causing Lexa to stop smiling so hopefully.

\- No... His name is Jake Cotter. - Lexa replied somewhat discouraged now.

\- Oh…. so you do know him... ?! Interesting… So why the hell are you trying to make me believe a crazy story, that perhaps you and he have put together...? - Clarke's mistrust and suspicion made Lexa’s heartache, but she knew that this would not be easy and that she should not give up on her mission.

\- Clarke…. Please think a little precious... Why would we do something like that? It doesn't make sense. If I know about your father it's because we're married and logically you've told me about him. - Clarke thought that indeed that made sense, but still…

\- It's just that I don't know Lexa... As I said before, I don't want to hurt or offend you. You seems like a good person, a sweet nice girl… But I don't know anything at this point... I feel like what you're telling me is true, but I just… don't register it in my memory, and that makes me feel... aaaaarrrrrrgh….

\- Okay, just don't get upset. Give yourself time to remember… Come please, sit here with me for a moment and let's talk… - Lexa proposed with a calm and sweet tone of voice.

\- Don't you want to have something to drink? Well, I don't know if you can. I mean if you're a... - Clarke was born with the gentle question automatically making Lexa smile sweetly, who was dying to cover Clarke’s face with kisses. 

Her loving wife had always been a very kind woman. But she was amused by the fact that Clarke had stopped thinking that she was indeed a ghost, and therefore would not drink or eat anything.

\- You are beautiful... you know...? And always so kind... But yes, you are right, no, I can't drink or eat anything in this state. But if you want to go and get a coffee for yourself, I'll wait just here. Oh, and bring the diary with you please. - Lexa suggested without stopping looking at Clarke with sparkling eyes, and that charming smile that had turned Clarke’s world upside down, and was so mesmerizing and addictive, she thought, as she nodded.

\- Ok... And... stop calling me "precious" I'm not... And with this I'm not saying I believe all this. I just need answers. - Clarke clarified, and then turned on her heel to leave to get her coffee.

\- Very well, I apologize then… - Lexa answered aloud as Clarke almost disappeared from the hall.

\- It's... fine... I'll be back... - The blonde raised her hand, answering without looking at Lexa, as she turned the corner of the hall.

Clarke went in search of a cup of coffee and that diary, which before returning to Lexa, out of curiosity she opened it to find blank pages... She felt somewhat disappointed, but she also remembered what Lexa had told her, and her supposed father Jake, that she should read it believing in that love story.

Clarke shook her head, now watching the screen that the camera focused on where Lexa was. To her surprise, she immediately noticed that there was a kind of illumination in the place, more precisely next to the chestnut-haired woman, as if it surrounded her. She hadn't noticed that when she was with Lexa, Clarke thought for a moment.

Clarke zoomed in on the camera because it also seemed like Lexa was talking to someone. And indeed when she zoomed in on Lexa, she could see that the brunette's lips were moving, as if she were having a conversation with someone but there was no one else in the room with Lexa.

Clarke frowned, rubbing her chin, wondering if by one of those coincidences, Alexandra Woodson was perhaps a poor girl who had lost her mind, and had escaped from some mental asylum. Making up all that story about them being a married couple. And it could be, that the man dressed as Santa, the one who claimed to be her supposed father named Jake Cotter, was Lexa’s accomplice or someone like that.

Clarke told herself to take a few more minutes, and find out about this man on the internet, to see if she could connect him with Alexandra Woodson in some way, perhaps a boyfriend, friend, or relative. Clarke put the diary and coffee cup aside, and grabbed her phone, and googled the name, Jake Cotter.

Clarke’s eyes widened as she read of the hero US Army Infantry Captain, based in Iraq, Jake Cotter, who had perished at the age of 42, after saving the life of a girl in a village, that his battalion was supposed to protect, after being ambushed by the Islamic resistance group ISIS.

She proceeded to read an article about the man, there were pictures of him, and it was indeed Santa himself. That man who had presented himself in Clarke’s supposed dream, claiming that he was her father. 

Her heart soared and she needed to sit down because her legs were shaking so badly that they no longer supported her shaking body. As Clarke kept reading about the man in question, she learned that his remains had returned his homeland, and he had received a funeral with all the military honors, although in the few photos of the funeral there was no one that she recognized, among Jake’s friends and family.

Suddenly flashes of images began to cross Clarke’s mind that was so shocked and confused. They were like images that passed very fast, in one Clarke could see herself crying as a child, being held by an adult woman with dark blond hair, and the photo of Jake on the side on the table, next to a letter that seemed to be handwritten.

Clarke could also see a drawing, which she apparently would have drawn herself because they were her typical drawings from when she was a little girl. She had almost no doubts, it was hers, and in the drawing, she saw the family that she had illustrated as best as she possibly could. There were a man in a military uniform and huge wings on his back, an adult woman holding his hand, that she looked like…

“It couldn't be…!” Clarke told herself, the dark blond-haired woman looked like none other than… “Doctor… GRIFFIN…?! GRIFFIN...! " She repeated the professional's last name once more, while her eyes filled with tears, and her hands trembled like the rest of her body, unable to hold her phone that fell on the table.

Clarke’s mind was lost in another moment, that day, when she had found out who her father had been, who by the way, had passed away. It was when in Clarke’s mind saw her, she could see her, there, when she stopped hugging her. 

As Clarke separated from the woman’s body, she could see that it was none other than Abby herself, also crying, and Clarke spoke to her from her girlish heart, trying to comfort her.

Clarke heard Abby again saying to her... "Your father would have wanted so much to meet you Clarke... Even without ever having met you, he loved you so much... You know, one of the three photos he had in his room, it was your picture, because he already loved you, and just wished to come back home, to meet you and get you out of that orphanage, and finally to be able to offer you a normal life with him, and with me."

Clarke's heart stopped right there, the tears didn’t stop falling down her cheeks, she could feel it, she could feel that this vision was not a dream or hallucination, it was real. Now she finally remembered... She was the daughter of Dr. Abby Griffin, which is why her initials on Lexa's portrait were "C.G." for "Clarke Griffin."

She took the diary in her trembled hands, and ran through the corridors, feeling that she was beginning to gasp for air, and that her super agitated heart would leap out of her open mouth at any moment. But Clarke didn't stop, she kept running through the corridors of the gallery to where Lexa was…. Her loving wife.

When Clarke reached Lexa, she stared at her with the journal on her chest, holding it tightly, as if she depended on life itself to hold it over her agitated heart.

Lexa looked at her somewhat surprised because Clarke was in complete shock, and her face was very pale. She looked agitated and with beads of sweat on her forehead, but was clearly in a state of emotional crisis. 

Lexa could see that Clarke was crying very hard, nearly collapsing there, and that she could barely get a word out, trying to breathe. Lexa didn’t hesitate to approach Clarke concerned and simply hugged her tightly.

\- Clarke, what's the matter?! Tell me my love... Talk to me please...! - Clarke although she wanted to say something, she simply couldn't, she was overwhelmed by her tears, and her words were stuck in her throat, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Clarke could only close her arms tightly around the body of her beloved Lexa. She remembered her, she finally did. While the brunette held her with her strong arms, trying to convey calm. 

At the same time, Lexa’s image lit up surrounding the figure of Clarke's trembling body, which simply fell into her arms, her eyes closed, as if she had passed out.

\- NO CLARKE!! CLARKE!! No no no…. don’t do this to me my love... Please don't go...! Come back… come on, you can… baby…! Come back to me...! - Nothing seemed to revive Clarke, who was asleep in her arms. 

\- LUNA! GAIA! PLEASE HELP ME! - Lexa in a desperate cry began to call the Angels. And within a second both Angels appeared before Lexa, immediately trying to help her.

\- Lexa…! Calm down girl… just calm down…. Clarke is just in a state of shock. Don't worry, she'll wake up again. - Gaia said, while now Luna also stood by her side to provide support, and transmit calm to Lexa.

The brunette was in the middle of a panic attack, holding the unconscious body of her beloved Clarke, who she caressed her face with her trembling hands, and kissed her with agitated lips. The blonde even though she was passed out didn’t release the diary from her chest which was completely illuminated now.

\- Lexa look at me. Just breathe girl... Just breathe deeply... or I won't be able to hold you in this state, in this Universe. You must calm down. I'm assure you, Clarke’s fine. She just needs to recover from what she just saw. Her mind has finally illuminated, her memories have returned. We don’t know if they have returned fully or partially, but some memories have returned, and that is why it has given Clarke such a shock.

\- What… what did you just say…?! How did Clarke’s memory return...?! Did she read something in our journal...?! - Lexa asked almost without breathing, stuttering the words.

\- No, it was not the diary... Clarke confirmed that Jake is her father, and memories appeared in her mind very clear, one in which Clarke also discovered that Abby is her mother. And that was when everything suddenly came to Clarke’s mind, as clear as day. It has been something very strong for her Lexa, and she needs a few minutes to recover. And you, my dear, must breathe and calm yourself. - Luna said this time caressing Lexa’s face with sweetness, transmitting light and calm to the agitated spirit. Lexa nodded her head still holding a sleeping Clarke in her arms.

\- I think you should take her to your house Lexa, we will help you with Luna. Let me help Clarke, and Luna will help you. - The Angel Gaia suggested, spreading her illuminated huge wings immediately, getting closer to Clarke's spirit to hold her in her arms.

Lexa nodded her head, let it Clarke's being goes into Angel Gaia's arms. She was trying with all her might to regain calm, she knew that the Angels weren't going to lie to her, and that everything would be fine with her beloved. But just seeing Clarke asleep again, was an image that terrified her. Lexa had seen her for months sleeping like that, and she had been unable to reach her where she was lost.

The Angels proceeded to hold both souls in their arms, while their illuminated wings unfolded before the marveling eyes of Lexa, who still had not got used to that wonderful and heavenly image. It was not something she saw every day either, she told herself, although her priority and concern at that time was her beloved Clarke, who was cradled in the arms of the Angel Gaia and they all turned into an intense white light as they rose.


	12. Chapter 12

[](https://gifyu.com/image/CoYH)

Real Universe…

Lexa had spent so many days, weeks, and months visiting her loving wife in that hospital, talking to her, asking her to please come back to her, pleading to God for help. But Lexa’s strength and belief that Clarke would wake weakened, with that deep Coma state of her sweet painter, her soul mate, who seemed not to listen to her, or to be able to return to her.

Depression took over Lexa’s tired and downcast mind, and she had begun to give very strong signals that she couldn't take care of herself. She had taken sick leave from the school where she taught literature. The same school where her beloved Clarke teaches arts. The school authorities understood the tragedy and the terrible situation that the couple was living in, and had no problems in giving both of them a sick leave.

Lexa's parents tried to take care of her as best they could, but it was an almost impossible task. Their daughter was no longer the girl with communication problems, and other mental issues, who over time had overcome her problems, with long psychiatric and psychological treatments.

When Lexa was a child, her parents were terrified that their youngest daughter suffered from autism, as she lived immersed in her world, and didn’t socialize with anyone, and hardly spoke with her own family. So at first, the psychologists recommended using sign language, to try to communicate with Lexa.

Lexa’s parents accepted the psychologist’s recommendation, and in a short time, they could see that it had an effect, since at least through that language, they managed to get a little response from Lexa. 

But her parents and the professionals knew well that she didn’t suffer from mutism or deafness, it was simply some psychological problem that the girl suffered, but they didn’t know the cause of it. They didn’t know if it was from her birth, or if Lexa had suffered some trauma in her first years of life.

But Lexa's parents swore that they were unaware of any such fact, and that they had always been attentive and caring for their daughter and her older sister Anya. Even though they both worked hard, and that the girls were most of the time, in the care of the very competent nanny Indra Trikru. A woman they trusted blindly, and didn’t suspect that she might have inflicted harm on Lexa. 

Also, the little girl was quite close to the dark-haired woman. So that possibility was impossible, and so Lexa’s parents and the doctors that treated her, concluded that they had no idea what was causing that stranger behavior in their daughter and patient.

Lexa spent much of her childhood under mental treatment, confined in some institutions, for long periods. As well as attending special private schools. When Lexa was at the age of adolescence, she was a little better, since the long treatments had slowly taken effect.

Lexa was finally able to begin to connect with the world, and live a life somewhat closer to normal, attending normal schools, and finally pursuing a career as a Literature teacher. 

That was because, in her universe of silence and distance from the world around her, she had taken refuge mainly in books, and also in writing. Reading and writing was her calm and safe universe, and there she discovered her passion also for teaching children, with whom she had always been very close.

In a short time, after receiving her diploma as a Literature teacher, Lexa got a job at a private school in her hometown. There she taught classes for teenagers, and also had a couple of classes with young children.

Within a year of Lexa starting work at that school, loving her work, Clarke joined the institute's teachers after the art teacher, Mrs. Grinsburg, retired. The school had found a brilliant young art teacher, who had also recently graduated with a teaching degree in visual arts.

It was the most wonderful day in Lexa's life, because it was the day she met her again. She knew immediately that this new pretty blonde blue eyes teacher of arts, was none other than that girl she had met in that park, one afternoon on springtime. When she was just an eight-year-old girl, and after wanting to climb that one tree, had lost her balance, and had crashed to the ground.

Then she appeared, the most beautiful girl Lexa had ever seen, with her golden hair, and her blue eyes like the sea. With her beautiful face, and her enormous kindness, trying to help her, without even knowing her. Lexa knew she had fallen in love with her savior at first sight, even when she was just a child.

Lexa could never forget her, Clarke, the girl from the orphanage who had left her a letter with a beautiful drawing, in that same tree from which she had fallen and met her. A letter and drawing that she always kept as the most valuable treasure of her life.

Lexa replied to that letter, leaving it in the same place where Clarke had left hers, waiting for the girl with golden hair and beautiful blue eyes to receive it. Then she began to write letters to Clarke at the orphanage where she was, information that Clarke herself had given her in her letter, where she attached the address, so Lexa could write to her whenever she wanted.

Lexa did so, giving the letters to her nanny Indra, to send. But she could never understand why she never received an answer. Her illusion of having a friend in the world, collapsed like a house of cards, leading her to even begin to suffer from those depressions. Something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. In addition, to seclusion again in her world of silence and little or almost no communication.

What little progress the doctors had made had disappeared when the girl had felt the impact of her broken heart, for first time in her life. Never knowing again what had happened to her sweet and precious savior named Clarke. Someone who over time simply became a memory, a beautiful and painful one at the same time.

Likewise, Lexa always kept that letter and that drawing of the beautiful girl with the charming eyes, because it was the only thing she possessed of her, the only thing that kept her connected with her. 

Lexa never felt her heart so happy as it did the day she met Clarke, and what that letter and that drawing produced in her short existence. That long time always waiting for that answer to her many letters and drawings that never came, simply led Lexa to lock herself in her refuge again, trying not to think about the pain she felt.

Lexa believed that her parents never knew about Clarke, only Indra knew her secret, because she had asked the woman for it to be a secret between them. One that not even the professionals who cared for her knew about, or so she believed. 

The truth was that Indra had told Lexa’s parents about that girl from the orphanage, with whom Lexa had tried to communicate through those many letters, which Indra had never sent, but delivered to her parents, believing she was doing the right thing, not knowing the girl in question.

Lexa’s parents thanked Nanny Indra for her correct behavior, since they didn’t believe that this girl from an orphanage was a proper friendship for their daughter. Lexa already had too much to deal with her mental problems, and she couldn’t deal with the added drama of an orphan girl. 

Her parents were sure that their daughter would end up asking them to adopt her, and that was not going to happen, and that refusal fro them, would cause great pain in their little girl, one that they didn’t want to create for Lexa.

Lexa's parents determined that it was best for their daughter to forget about that girl at the orphanage, interrupting that communication, and causing Lexa to believe that the girl simply didn’t want to be her friend, or whatever she imagined.

What Lexa’s parents never imagined was that they had made a huge mistake, creating for their daughter damage to her heart. Of course, one that didn't help her psychological treatment. A decision that they regretted over time when they realized what they had done, but it was too late by the time they noticed their mistake.

Lexa managed to overcome many mental problems, but unfortunately, depression was a shadow that would always haunt her life. She was someone very emotionally sensitive and vulnerable, and could be very unstable at times. Tended to fall very easily into sudden mood swings and depressions. It was something that Lexa would suffer a lot in her life.

Due to her unstable moods, Lexa found it difficult to connect with people, despite loving teaching others about the wonderful world of writing and books. Lexa had many problems in relating to others, maintaining a friendship, much less a romantic relationship.

Lexa’s attempts at romances had been very few and better forgotten. She even kept her virginity until her mid-twenties, when she simply surrendered herself body and soul, to the woman who would be her soulmate, her wife, to her beloved Clarke.

When Lexa saw the new art teacher, Clarke Griffin, walk into that teacher's meeting room that summer day in the middle of August, she felt the temperature in the room suddenly rose to insane levels. She even gasped for air, as her heart skipped a beat, because she knew without hesitation, it was her. The girl with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, who had tried to help her in the park, the one who tried to be her friend but then vanished.

When Lexa was reunited with her soulmate, her sweet Clarke, everything in her life changed into a calm, loved, happy life, sharing it with her gorgeous savior girl, with whom Lexa never forgot or stopped loving.

Clarke had also recognized Lexa when she entered in the meeting room that day, and didn’t hesitate to sit next to her. After presented herself with a nervous smile, shaking her hand firmly. Clarke losing herself for a moment in her emeraldine gaze, exactly as she had done that day by the tree in that park.

Clarke immediately asked Lexa if they knew each other from somewhere, just to make sure she wasn't making a mistake and making a fool of herself. Fifteen years had passed, but those beautiful green eyes, that look so intense and special, had been etched into the blonde's memory.

Lexa didn’t hesitate to tell Clarke who she was, or rather confirming her identity. Wonderfully surprising Clarke, who was speechless and simply let her eyes speak for her, flashing joy and fascination. As well as mentally thanking her mother who had insisted that she try to get that job at that private school, after Abby found out there was a vacancy.

What Clarke never knew was that Abby had hired a private detective to search for the girl who had stolen her daughter's heart. The girl Clarke drew so much, and her daughter had told her so much about, telling her the story and how much it hurt not to hear from her again.

One day when Clarke was at the art college, Abby while cleaning her room found that letter that that girl had written to her daughter, promising to write to her, and then she never did. It was when for some strange reason Abby told herself she had to try to find her, or to know what happened to her, because although many years had passed, more than ten, apparently Clarke still thought about the girl named Alexandra. Since the letter was on the table next to her bed, and a new drawing her daughter was making of the vanishing girl.

Almost a year and a half later, when the detective finally brought her all the reports, Dr. Griffin couldn't believe it. Alexandra Woodson was closer to her daughter than they imagined. She was a literature teacher at a local private school, in which there was a vacancy in the teaching of arts and practical activities.

Without telling Clarke the truth, Abby gently pushed her to go for that vacancy, despite her daughter's little confidence in getting the position, because she had only recently graduated with a teaching degree in arts. 

The doctor even spoke with the director of the institute, Mr. Dante Wallace, who was an old friend of her family, as well as making a generous monetary contribution to the school, of course. 

Abby wanted them to meet again as if by chance, and from there see what would come of it, but at least her daughter would know what happened to Alexandra Woodson.

In a very short time, Lexa and Clarke began to date, living an intense and beautiful romance, and with time, they learned what had happened to the letters, cursing a little those who caused the end of communication between them. But they told each other that it was part of the past, because now blessed destiny had found them again, and they were finally happy living a wonderful love story.

Although Lexa was quite angry with her parents and with her nanny Indra, somehow she understood that they had not done it to hurt her, but that they had made a terrible mistake. 

After having a long talk with them, she accepted their apology, because she knew very well that it had never been easy for her parents, or even Indra when she was lost in her world of isolation and silence.

Incredibly, all those letters that Lexa wrote to her beautiful Clarke were delivered to her hands, in a package that Indra had kept in a box all those years. The woman didn’t know why she had done it, but she simply did it, and after talking about it with her beloved Lexa, and also apologizing, she gave them to her, surprising the brunette enormously.

Lexa finally gave them to the real recipient, her sweet Clarke, who was very excited to receive them, confirming that Lexa had never really left her. The artist kept them as her most precious treasure, in addition to reading every one of them, together with Lexa. 

The author died of shame, of what she had written in them, being that very little girl, who for the first time communicated with someone, who wanted to be her only friend. In them, Lexa told Clarke about her life which was not easy, about her family, as well as her mental issues, her fears, her treatments, her special schools, and how much she wanted to be her friend. Even that she missed her, and that she didn't understand why she didn't answer her.

Clarke could read the fear and pain in Lexa’s last letters, because she never received an answer from her, and that touched her heart, it even made her cried, feeling helpless. Because she would have responded to each letter with so much affection, support, and trying to help Lexa overcome her issues. It hurt her not being able to be there for her precious Lexa, and that other people intervened and prevented that beautiful friendship. 

They would surely have been best friends, very confident and supportive to each other. Because Clarke was also dealing in her life with hard issues, as been in that orphanage, until Abby adopted her. And months after found out the doctor was her real mother, and all the story of her parents. Included her father's dead in Irak as a heroe, one that she will never be able to meet or enjoy as a father.

Lexa and Clarke promised each other that they would never separate again and that if one day they did, because of some crazy circumstance in life, they would never stop loving each other. And they would remain equally connected by that love so pure and strong that they felt one for the other. No matter what they had to do, they would meet again.

Lexa repeated that promise to her every day, when she visited Clarke in that hospital bed. She caressed her sleeping face, kissed her, combed her hair, even bathed her, after making the very special request of her wife's mother, Dr. Griffin. She practically did what was the job of the nurses in charge of the patient. She wanted to do it, because while she was doing it, she kept talking to her beloved. Telling her what was happening in the world, at home, with their little rascal daughter, "Panda" the little dog they had adopted a year ago.

Those months when Lexa had been practically living in the hospital with Clarke, she had to ask her former nanny, Indra, who was still living, now a pensioner, to take care of her little dog, while she was going to and from the hospital where Clarke was admitted. That way Panda was not alone for too long, and received the necessary food and walks. Indra was very grateful that Lexa left her in her care, since the dog not only provided her with company, but also helped her to move around when she took him for a walk.

Lexa also read books to Clarke, as well as poems by one of her favorite authors, Pablo Neruda, among others, including her own stories and poems, which she had never made public. Although her beautiful artist always insisted on her enormous talent as a writer, and that she should definitely publish her stories and such beautiful poems. Ones that Clarke always loved to hear, and sometimes even inspired her in her works.

Sometimes Lexa also sang to her, since she had a beautiful and intoned voice, which her wife enjoyed listening to. For example, when they were in their home, and they cooked, and Lexa began to sing along with a song on the radio. While they not only helped each other make food, but sometimes they also ended up dancing, laughing, and shared hugs and long wet hot kisses, that used to be quite intense, ending with half-cooked or burned food.

Lexa would even tell Clarke about some information that came to her from school, reading her some sweet letters from her students, since they both had the same pupils in their classes. 

The teenagers were aware of the terrible situation of their favorite teachers, and had sent them letters full of messages of support, and wishes for speedy improvements. As well as wishes of that both of them would return to their classes as soon as they recovered, because their replacements were not the best. Undoubtedly they were both missed a lot.

Professors Woodson and Griffin were very loved by their students, and they also admired the fact that they were a married pair of women, and so in love. For many of the teenagers it was great to have a pair of queers teachers, who defied society like them, and who looked as happy, and as natural in their relationship, as any heterosexual couple.

Clarke and Lexa, as individuals and as a couple, were inspiring several of their students who were gay, not to fear being themselves, and fight for a place in society. Many of these students often thanked them for their example, as well as being excellent people and teachers.

Some of the young people even dared to go to the hospital, but they were not able to see their beloved art teacher, Mrs. Griffin Woodson. But Lexa always received them grateful for the love and support they gave her, not only with their presence but with those letters, as well as the many flowers and gifts that came to the hospital.

Each of these letters and messages, Lexa read to her beloved Clarke, moving her to tears. Until that moment, Lexa had no idea that they were so popular with her students, so loved and admired. Undoubtedly, the affection of the young people and children was a balm for her aching heart, and a booster for her in her fight not to give up, hoping that one day her love would awaken.

They lived the sweetest romance and courtship possible, never had an argument or disagreement. Always complementing each other, as if they were the two parts of the same perfect piece. They had their differences like any couple, but they knew how to achieve that balance in their relationship without problems.

They knew how to respect each other's time and space, trying to speak when something happened, supporting and listening to each other. They were also best friends and confidants, secrets didn’t exist between them, and they liked to tell each other everything to seek their wife’s opinion when making decisions.

And that is why since they had met again, Lexa had proposed to Clarke that they reflect their beautiful love story in that diary. One they could write together, with the addition of illustrative drawings, that Clarke would draw to represent the anecdotes told there.

They loved to sit in bed at night and write the love story they lived, and then simply immerse themselves in the same feeling, living it on the surface, loving each other for hours until dawn. Connecting not only with those sensations of burning bodies, of an intense and enormous passion, but flying together with their enlightened souls. Sometimes they didn’t believe the wonderful life they shared. But they always thanked destiny, the Universe, or whoever was on the spiritual plane for allowing them to live such a unique and special love.

Although there was something that Clarke yearned for very much in her perfect life, and that was to fulfill herself as an artist. She loved teaching art classes at school, and her students liked the practical and cool way she did it, even though it was partly to teach them art history. That theoretical part was undoubtedly a bit boring, but Clarke had a way of making her students just not fall asleep, and on the contrary, they were interested and entertained in her class.

But in Clarke’s heart as an artist, that desire to make an exhibition of her works always shone. The only problem was that she didn’t feel safe, she never managed to do it, since she was, unfortunately, a perfectionist, and she was never satisfied with the results of her works. Clarke Griffin was arguably her harshest critic.

Even though her beautiful and intelligent wife Lexa, and her family and friends, assured her that her talent was enormous, and that she should go for it, because she would surely succeed. Clarke felt she wasn't good enough, and she always found a good excuse to postpone her dream. Although the truth was that she really was terrified of failure, she was terrified of being ousted by popular criticism.

Clarke loved art, and her drawings, her paintings, were like her own children. And although she was very hard on herself, always trying to improve her style, she protected her creations from the public eye tooth and nail, never feeling ready to show them off to the world. She only showed them to her wife, family, and closest friends.

One afternoon, one of the parents of one of the boys in the lower grades, who Clarke also taught, showed up at the school, as little Dylan Collins had begun to feel ill in her class. 

Clarke didn’t hesitate to take the child to the school's nurse, informing the principal of the establishment, Mr. Dante Wallace about it, who immediately proceeded to contact the student's father. Then Clarke just sat in a chair with little Dylan on her lap, almost asleep on her chest, burning up with fever until his father arrived.

About half an hour later, little Dylan's father showed up. Finn Collins was a handsome man, very charming too, also very well educated and chivalrous. But Clarke also immediately noticed that he was “born conqueror”, a typical womanizer. For as soon as he entered Mr. Wallace's office, after Gladys the secretary announced that he had arrived, Collins looked at her with sparkling eyes, even flirting a bit, Clarke would say, when his son was there in her arms with a high fever, half asleep.

Clarke didn't like his attitude one bit but simply informed the father about his son, then said goodbye to him without showing him anything but a polite smile, and shaking his hand. But that man's dark eyes flashed fascination and desire, not letting go of Clarke’s hand immediately, despite having his son already slung over his shoulder.

Finally, Collins left with his son wrapped around his neck, and in his awkward exit, he collided with none other than Lexa, who looked at him seriously at first. Then her face relaxed slightly, nodding her head politely, and a slight curvature of her lips, out of simple respect, understanding that the man had not seen her when he left, since his little one covered part of his vision.

Collins apologized, with a fake TV commercial-like smile, continuing on his way. Lexa didn't know exactly why, but she hadn't liked the man at all. A chill had run down her back at the sight of his dark, empty eyes. It gave her a bad feeling, and she wasn’t used to being wrong when people crossed her like that. It was like a keen sixth sense that she possessed, and she knew she had to take it into account. Since she was always right when she didn’t like someone at first glance, it was something that sooner or later that she ended up confirming.

Lexa followed him with her intense gaze, and her face contorted. As her wife came out almost behind that man, somewhat annoyed. She asked Clarke what that was about, that man who for some reason she hadn’t liked. Her wife only confirmed that she felt the same, and that the man had even started flirting with her, instead of worrying about his little one. That information gave Lexa a bad feeling immediately. She sensed that it wouldn’t be the last time she saw that man unfortunately…


	13. Chapter 13

[](https://gifyu.com/image/CAN9)

Lexa had never had reason to be jealous of Clarke, they had never had a dispute of that nature, because they only had eyes for themselves. But Finn Collins's presence that afternoon was something Lexa would never forget. Later she would learn that the man was nothing less than the owner and director of the "Arcadia" art gallery, the most prestigious in the city.

After Collins's departure with his son, the director Wallace invited them to his office, and after sharing a coffee with both women, he proceeded to inform them about the millionaire owner and director of none other than the prestigious Arcadia art gallery. A divorce man that had recently moved with his young son to a large mansion, that he had acquired on the outskirts of the city.

Next, the kind and sympathetic principal Wallace, asked both of them to treat the man with a certain respect and kindness. Somewhat more than the rest of the parents, since Collins had made a generous contribution to the school, and it was not bad for him or the school to have extra income.

Both Lexa and Clarke were really upset with that peculiar request from the school principal. Dante Wallace was a good man, prestigious and well educated, who had never had a problem with diversity in his school, and that they, being a couple of women taught classes there.

Wallace proclaimed from the rooftops his acceptance and support of sexual diversity, and that had always made them feel good and comfortable in their work. Although they knew that some parents were not as comfortable as the principal was, as well as some of their colleagues. But they had never had a homophobic issue, or awkward moment, in the few years that they had both been teaching there. On the contrary, they felt highly respected and supported in general.

The problem began to arise when Mr. Collins started going to school more often, always with some excuse. Especially going to find his son Dylan, who could easily have been picked up by his babysitter. But knowing that his son's last class of the day was with the pretty curvy art teacher, Mrs. Griffin Woodson, Finn always took the opportunity to greet the woman with his best conquering smile, trying to have a friendly chat, without stopping aside his constant flirting.

Lexa was aware of Collins' constant annoying maneuvers, in his conquest for her wife, and Clarke was also aware of it. She always gently tried to avoid his overly long talks, and even when he dared to ask her for a drink after school, an invitation that Clarke rejected immediately, seriously clarifying to Finn that she was a married woman.

But in the winning and conquering mind of Collins, there was no defeat or denial of something or some woman he wanted, so he didn’t give a damn about the marital situation of the art teacher. He wanted Clarke and he would have her, by hook or by crook so he continued his arduous task of trying to conquer her.

On Clarke's birthday in end of March, she had received a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers, with Mr. Collins's card, wishing her a very good day of celebration. The teacher was surprised that Collins knew it was her birthday, and didn’t know what to do other than thank him that afternoon, when he showed up to look for his son. Although Clarke tried to limit herself to a dry thanks, always showing her disinterest in the proposals that the man was hinting at.

Lexa, for her part, had reached the limit with Collins. Inadvertently she had developed terrible jealousy of her wife and had started to act somewhat irritable and aggressive with her. Lexa, for the first time in their years of relationship, had a little tantrum with Clarke, in which she shouted nonsense, for which she always ended up apologizing, and was very sorry. But it all had to do with that rich idiot playboy Collins, and his fucking obsessive flirtation with her wife, and to top it off, Clarke didn't seem to know anymore how to keep him at bay.

On the other hand, Collins, being the director and owner of the prestigious art gallery, began to fill Clarke's mind with the possibility of exhibiting her works, which were in his eyes, magnificent works, and that would be enormously successful.

Unfortunately, Clarke allowed herself to be sweetened by that dream, it was undoubtedly her weakness, her most longed-for dream, that of being able to exhibit her works in a nationally known gallery such as Arcadia. And now Clarke felt a little more confident in her talent because a man who knew about the subject told her that she was talented, and that he could arrange an exhibition with her works, which would surely be a success.

Finn Collins knew very well how to play his dirty cards when he wanted to win over a woman. And that art teacher at her son's school had him crazy, and despite knowing that she was a married woman, and with no less than a woman, that she was also a teacher at the same school. 

His desire to fuck the blonde with generous breasts didn’t diminish at all, indeed, he was excited by the idea of perhaps having a threesome with her wife, if they both accepted. The green-eyed brunette Literature teacher was also a hottie, and he wouldn't hesitate to fuck her hard like the blonde, making them scream his name, cumming hard, and enjoying both of them.

Finn learned that Clarke was a talented painter, and after a few talks with the art teacher, he discovered that the woman wanted to exhibit her work someday, but didn’t have much confidence to do so. So he took care to instill that confidence in her, totally false of course, since it was only part of the plan to take her to his bed.

Collins slowly convinced Clarke to hold an exhibition at his prestigious Arcadia gallery, to which he would invite important people from the art world. Some influential friends of his, who could promote Clarke's works to another level, finally helping her to be known and recognized across the country. 

And the silly art teacher believed his lies, she even looked stupidly excited and nervous like a teenage girl with uncontrolled hormones, with the idea of exhibiting her works for the first time in a gallery. Finn though of it, smiling proud of his great work on finally hook the woman. He was feeling without a doubt a completely winner, and couldn’t wait to make her scream his name.

Finn suggested they visit her art studio and together choose the best works for the exhibition that afternoon, after Clarke finished teaching her classes at the school. Clarke had a short discussion with Lexa, and she pleaded to her wife to trust her, and that this was just business. 

Clarke tried to make Lexa understand that it was the opportunity she had always been waiting for, for someone who understood art like Collins to notice her works, and instill in her that confidence to exhibit them.

Lexa knew that it was only part of Collins's game of conquest, so she desperately tried to open the blind eyes of her wife, that this man was no good, and that he didn’t seek to help her, but to bring her to bed. 

Finn Collins was a playboy, they both knew that very well, but Clarke was sure that the gallery director was serious when he spoke about her works. And so despite furiously disagreeing with her angry wife, whom Clarke accused of suffering from a silly fit of jealousy, decided to ignore her and waited for Collins. 

The man would meet Clarke after school, and together they would walk to her art studio, which was not far from the private school where she and Lexa taught classes, to choose the works for the exhibition.

All-day they had announced on the radios and television news that a very strong summer storm was coming that night, the kind that you had to stay at home and protect yourself, even put some protection on the windows, since extremely strong winds were expected, almost hurricane-strength winds.

Lexa and Clarke had their cars, and after Lexa left for home warning Clarke once more of Collins and his dirty intentions, and told her to call her as soon as they finished choosing the paintings. Clarke bluntly assured Lexa that she was wrong, but that she would call her and they would talk when she got back to the house, because the situation had become untenable, and it didn't make sense.

Then Clarke tried to kiss her wife, to get that clear anger out of her after arguing for some minutes, but Lexa just left her standing there in the empty hallways of the school, denying her a goodbye kiss for the first time. Clarke's chest tightened with Lexa’s cold and distant attitude for the first time in their relationship.

Lexa’s attitude hurt her a lot, and Clarke couldn’t understand why her beloved didn’t understand her, didn’t support her when she needed her most, when she was so close to fulfilling her dream of finally exhibiting her works in such a gallery. Something that Lexa herself had always insisted Clarke to do.

Clarke watched Lexa stomp off, shaking her head, not even hesitating and glancing back once, as an ice-cold feeling ran down her spine. It was at that moment when Clarke felt a very bad feeling, the one she tried to overcome, convincing herself that when she got back to the house she would just talk it over with Lexa, and make her understand everything.

Clarke was confident that she just needed to talk to her sweet wife, and remove Lexa’s foolish jealousy that blinded her, and turned her into someone completely unknown, angry all the time, and even distant and cold. Even more so as more days and weeks went by without even making love to her wife.

Lexa hadn't been in the mood to make love to her wife lately, and she just made any silly excuse, to turn around and turn off the light, after reading a book and giving her wife a short, dry kiss on the lips. And Clarke knew that it was the anger and jealousy that Lexa felt, of that relationship she was having with Finn Collins. And it bothered her, the simple fact that Lexa thought she might cheat on her, or that she was stupid enough to fall into that guy's arms.

The only interest Clarke had with Collins was purely professional. The man was the damned director of the gallery, where she could finally exhibit her works, and fulfill her dream. She wasn’t interested in this man, and she knew she should speak and explain much better to Lexa about it, assuring her that she would never fall for Collins’s tricks.

Lexa, for her part, was furious, blind with jealousy and worry, and also hurt, not understanding how Clarke could be so stubborn, and not listen to her, to her partner. Knowing how much she loved her, and that she only wanted to protect her, that she had always wished her the best, and had supported her in the idea of exhibiting her beautiful paintings. 

How could her wife not listen to her warnings about someone as dark and ambitious as that guy, who they both knew well, wanted only one thing, and that was to get into Clarke's pants.

Indeed Clarke was able to verify later that Collins didn’t want to choose the paintings, but to fuck her right there in her studio, when without warning the nasty guy was on top of her, trying to kiss her on the mouth roughly and forcibly, holding her against the wall. But Clarke gave Collins a knee to his crotch, managing to escape his dirty hands.

Much to Clarke’s misfortune, Collins's chauffeur, a nasty man named Carl Emerson, who had never given Clarke a good feeling because of the disgusting way he had looked at her, not only that night but other times. The guy suddenly walked into the studio, and joined the struggle, helping his boss to try and force Clarke trying to strip right there and to have a party of three.

Clarke fought tooth and nail, using even close cans of painting throwing to the motherfuckers, and luckily she knew self-defense, and after managing to get free from both men, escaped from the studio. Clarke ran out of there in complete shock, crying desperately, with torn clothes, and some bumps and scratches on different parts of her body.

Clarke trembled like a leaf hugging her soaked body, running through the streets in the pouring rain, between lightning that flashed in the distance, and thunder that exploded in the overcast sky, which seemed like it would fall on her at any moment. In addition to the hurricane-force wind that blew in front of her, it made her run very hard, and Clarke even fell to the ground causing her to scrape her knees.

But she wasn't going to stop for anything, as she was desperately trying to get to her car parked in the school parking lot. Clarke also didn't know if those bastards were following her, she didn't even turn around to look. When she got to her vehicle, she locked the doors and leaned back for a second trying to catch her breath.

After a few minutes, and a lot of effort, Clarke managed to get her little car in gear, driving at full speed in the pouring rain. She could barely make out the route that she had to take towards the house she shared with her beloved Lexa. 

Precisely her wife immediately came to Clarke’s mind, she had been so right, and she hadn't wanted to listen to her, like the stupid hard head she always was. Realizing that Lexa was not the blind one, but was stupidly none other than herself, allowing herself to be fooled by that wretch and his false promises. She cursed herself loudly, while the tears continued to fall down her face, as Clarke hit the steering wheel of the car with her tremble hands.

Clarke thought of calling Lexa at that moment, but when she was going to do it, suddenly a powerful light was reflected in her rearview mirror, showing her, noticing that it was none other than those damned assholes. She could make out despite the deluge that it was Collins's black Range Rover pickup, driving after her at full speed, causing Clarke to press the accelerator almost to the limit.

She ruled out the possibility of calling anyone, her nerves were on edge, and Clarke constantly looked at the rear-view mirrors, and in front on the road that she could barely distinguish, due to the torrential rain that fell which was made worse by crosswinds, and they made the handling and control very unstable of Clarke’s little car.

Clarke’s nerves and constantly looking to see if they were still chasing her, made her finally lose control of the vehicle on a very sharp curve in the road. After a terrible combination of the excessive speed at which she was not used to driving, and a lack of concentration due to the fear of being hit by Collins’s car. Added to the situation was the slippery road due to the heavy rain, and a lightning bolt that struck almost in front of Clarke’s car, blinding her for a few seconds, caused her car to slide uncontrollably, spinning and rolling over before coming to a stop.

Clarke’s last thought was none other than her great love Lexa, as she covered her face in terror, and everything turned into chaos, blows, the noise of glass breaking and metal crushing, until her world was simply transformed into darkness as her car, after flipping several times in the air, finally crashed into a tree.

Collins, who followed Clarke in his car with his driver Emerson, watched the accident happen in front of their eyes, and had to make an emergency maneuver so they didn’t get caught in the aftermath of Clarke’s accident. 

It was a really dangerous curve, and the huge amount of water on the asphalt, added to the crosswind, made it very difficult to control a car at high speed like the one they had taken to chasing that bitch in, who had escaped them.

They needed to stop her to make sure they wouldn't get arrested. But suddenly they witnessed the terrible accident suffered by the woman in front of them, miraculously dodging the small vehicle that the artist was driving, and watched as the car finally crashed into a tree, but luckily it didn’t catch fire.

Emerson, the driver, asked his boss if they should stop to help the woman, but Collins didn’t want to be involved in this, he didn’t know how the woman was, and if she was alive she probably would report them to the police. He could not risk it, so he ordered his driver to continue driving and to get them away from there as soon as possible.

Then, a few kilometers later, they stopped at a gas station, where Collins called the police from a public telephone, informing them of the serious accident, and where the crashed car was located, and that there was only one passenger in it. At least, he thought, he didn't want a death on his conscience. If Griffin was alive, at least she would get help.

Although at the same time, after cutting off the call when the police officer began to ask Finn about his identity, he cursed himself for being a complete idiot. Though in the fact that if the teacher was alive, and they saved her, the woman would report him and Emerson. 

But the call was already made anonymously, and he simply continued on his way to his mansion, where he would just pack a couple of suitcases and leave town immediately. Order his driver to hide for a time just in case, giving him a good amount of money to go somewhere far.

Luckily for Collins, he found out that the woman had never regained consciousness, since she was rescued and saved in an operating room, remaining in a Coma state. After a month out of town, he and his young son moved to another state, selling the mansion, and left the city forever.

Finn didn't know if that art teacher would ever wake up, but he hoped she wouldn't, or at least if she did, she might have lost her memory. Likewise, he had already communicated with his lawyer and friend, telling him everything that had happened, so that he would prepare himself if he should face charges against that woman one day.

Lexa, for her part, was extremely concerned hearing how the terrible storm got worse and worse out there, she had even secured some windows in her house, as recommended. As she cradled her dog Panda, she was simply terrified with the thunder exploding like thunder bombs in the sky that seemed to fall.

Lexa was trembling as well, but it was due to a terrible foreboding in her heart and soul. She had tried to communicate with her beloved Clarke several times without success, and that had made her even more nervous. Clarke wasn’t one to ignore her calls, and if she couldn’t answer her, she would immediately send her a message.

But this time nothing, not a miserable signal until her doorbell rang startling her. Lexa immediately got to her feet, and ran to the door with Panda in her arms, with her heart almost in her throat. Lexa’s heart stopped when she opened the door, to find two police officers standing in the heavy rain that was still falling, in between them was the Sheriff, and friend Raven Reyes. Her friend and her wife's bestie from the school days, horrifying face told her everything.

Lexa knew it immediately, without Raven saying anything, and after feeling her legs that they couldn’t continue supporting her, she collapsed right there. The Sheriff and her officer helped Lexa before her body hit the ground, and also gently grabbed hold of the small dog so it didn’t run away scared.

Then it was all downhill for Lexa and the other loved ones of Clarke. Desperate hours passed of that delicate operation performed on Clarke’s brain, which luckily was a success, by the amazing group of experts performed, in between them was her own mother Abby. But Clarke fell into a Coma state, which was something that led more than one of her loved ones and friends, to despair and fear for her future.

Lexa stayed strong from the start, not letting her damn fragile mind immediately push her into panic and depression. Also, her family, a few friends, and especially her students, gave her enormous support not to give up, not to lose hope that her wife would wake up soon and recover.

But over time her mind finally gave up, and the shadows covered her, and Lexa slowly went into a very deep depressed state, isolating herself again from the world, from everyone around her. Finishing up in that private Polis mental clinic, where she only spent her days in that constant trance state, and only communicated very little with her nurse Costia Willson.

What no one knew was that Lexa was being helped by celestial beings, to reach her beloved, and try to recover her from that unreal world, or parallel Universe that Clarke’s mind had created, and in which she was lost.

The Angels Luna and Gaia deposited the married couple’s souls on the bed of the house they both shared, leaving the couple to have privacy. They would do the rest when Lexa and Clarke were ready to return to their bodies.

Lexa now held Clarke's soul, as visible as her own, illuminated by a beautiful white light that surrounded them. She noticed that her beloved still held that journal that the two of them had written, and illustrated together for so long. Lexa was feeling very emotional, but tried to calm her racing heart.

Lexa took the diary from Clarke’s hands and opened it, finding the story of that first Christmas they spent together. She smiled between the tears that fell down her face, like drops of shining crystal, as she settled the head of her sweet Clarke on her chest. Lexa supporting her body with one arm, while with the other hand she held the diary, beginning to read the story of their first magical and sexy Christmas.

Lexa read about that special show that she had given Clarke dressed as a sexy Santa, singing the Maria Carey song "All I want for Christmas is you ...", moving to the beat of the catchy holiday song, making Clarke laugh a lot and also turning her on. They ended their Christmas night making love until hours the next morning, when they got out of bed, running to the Christmas tree to open their presents like two little girls, without even trying to get some sleep.

When Lexa was reaching the end, she noticed that Clarke's spirit began to light up even more, and slowly was disappearing without waking up yet. Lexa despaired again, not knowing what to do, and immediately the Angels appeared at her side to guide her.

\- What... What is happening...? Why…? No, please my love… Clarke, don't leave me… Come back… Come back to me… - Lexa desperately tried to keep Clarke with her, but her image kept disappearing slowly.

\- Lexa… it's time… You must let her go. – Said Angel Luna with that so calm voice, completely illuminated, standing now beside their bed with Angel Gaia. But that didn't calmed down Lexa, but made her even more sad and desperate, understanding that that was the end, that her Clarke will go, and she couldn’t handle loosing her.

\- NO! Please Luna help us…! NO... I can't... I can't live without her... !! - Lexa's tears didn’t stop, while her heart clenched so much that she could no longer breathe. Angel Luna caressed Lexa’s face gently, transmitting peace.

\- No Lexa... Don't worry... Is not what you think my dear, It's just time for Clarke to wake up in her body. And you must return to yours. It is Christmas day. It is the day of the reunion of loved ones. Come with me... – Angel Luna opened her huge wings, and Angel Gaia at her side did the same, before the surprised eyes of Lexa, who now felt happy and calm, as she now understood that her beloved Clarke was going to wake up in real life.

At the hospital where Clarke was treated...

The alarms all went off at the same time, causing Nurse Harper to overturn her cup of tea, after confirming that it was again from room 319. Where Clarke, the daughter of Dr. Griffin, to whom she sent an urgent message as she ran through the corridors with a colleague, and the resuscitation team, praying that the young woman wouldn’t scare them again, or worse, that this time Clarke wouldn’t be able to be saved.

When Harper opened the door, the nurse was shocked to see the patient sitting up in the bed, holding her head, while all the alarms were sounding because she had been disconnected from her body.

Harper couldn't believe what her shocked yet excited eyes saw. Her colleague stopped by her side, and behind them, Dr. Griffin appeared, who didn’t stand there after seeing her precious daughter sitting awake on that bed. Abby pushed the shocked nurses aside, and ran towards her daughter, whom she held in a strong hug, between sobs.

\- OH MY BLESSED GOD, CLARKE!!! YOU HAVE WOKEN UP BABY GIRL!! - Abby just repeated trembling, holding her daughter's body, but after a few seconds she stopped, noticing that Clarke wasn’t hugging her. She was strangely very still and didn’t say anything, confusedly looking around the room.

\- What….? What happened to me...? Where I am….? - Asked a very confused Clarke looking around. Feeling her throat very dry and hurt and also with a terrible headache.

Then after the emotional doctor leave her body free and standing with a confused look by her bed. Clarke looked with the same strange look in her eyes at those women who stared at her in surprise. In particular at that apparent doctor, deducing from her clothes, who hugged her so tightly, between sobs. Clarke didn't know anyone and didn't even know who or where she was, though she deduced it was a hospital after looking around.

\- Clarke...? Daughter... don't you know who I am? - Abby asked, looking closely into her eyes, and with her chest tight, noticing immediately that her daughter had lost her memory.

\- I... What did you call me? I imagine you’re a doctor... - Clarke answered, still confused and with a terrible headache, causing her to hold the side of her head and frown.

\- Well... I see... You are suffering from memory loss, we don't know if it is temporary or permanent. We will evaluate it later, now the important thing is to know how you feel. By the way, your name is Clarke Griffin, and… you are my daughter… - Abby explained trying to control her agitated heart, aching and happy at the same time.

Abby was happy to see that her daughter finally had awoken from her Coma, and felt grief when noticing that Clarke was suffering from memory loss. Which as she had explained to her daughter, couldn’t determine if it was temporary or permanent. 

She tried to calm herself and breathe, to stay as professional as possible now, while the nurses removed the medical equipment from Clarke’s body, and turned off the alarms.

Harper’s words were stuck in her throat as she watched the poor doctor making a tremendous effort not to cry. It was wonderful that Abby’s daughter had awakened from her Coma. But at the same time, that Clarke’s memory loss was a terrible blow, although they knew well that it was a very great possibility, since her brain damage had affected the part of the brain that controlled memories.

The nurse didn’t know what to do or say, but she was desperate to help that mother and daughter in some way. Clarke looked at them all with confused and fearful eyes, still holding onto her heads.

\- Oh wow… Your daughter…? God…! I have a terrible headache... What happened to me...?

\- You suffered a serious car accident six months ago, and after a serious brain operation, you had been in a deep Coma state, which you have just woken from. Memory loss was a possibility since the damage you had in the brain affected the memory part. I’m sorry Clarke, I can't even determine if it will be momentary or permanent. But the important thing is that you have woken up, and your headache is also normal, we will give you some painkillers to help you. Is there any other part of your body where you feel pain or discomfort? - The doctor asked, now looking at Clarke’s pupils with a flashlight.

\- Oh… my legs… I feel them, but they feel somewhat numb and it is difficult for me to move them.

\- That is because both of your legs suffered serious fractures in the accident, and as you haven’t moved them for so long, they need physiotherapeutic rehabilitation. But don't worry, if you feel them, it's a good sign.

The doctor continued proceeded to check her daughter's body, asking her questions, making sure she had no other mobility problems. Luckily everything was in order, apparently, but as Abby had explained, that Clarke’s body needed rehabilitation with physical therapy.

Meanwhile, Nurse Harper, still with her heart clenched, helped with the task and kept thinking about how she could help them, when she felt the vibration of her phone in her smock pocket. She rolled her eyes for the opportune moment, and backed away to see who was calling or texting her, and simply turning it off to reply later.

Unnoticed by Nurse Harper, nor by anyone in the room, there was the heavenly presence of the Angel Gaia, who had brought Clarke's spirit back into her body so that she could wake up.

She was the one who had made the phone vibrate in Harper's pocket, who had already been communicating with the sweet nurse, who attended to Lexa at the Polis private mental clinic, Costia Willson, with whom she had also started a rather interesting kind of friendship.

The Angel Gaia was more than happy about it, and why not, give a little help to those two nurses to get together. But this time her intervention was different, it was to help the other couple in question, Lexa and Clarke, to finally reunite.


	14. Merry Christmas!

[](https://gifyu.com/image/CPSU)

Unnoticed by Harper, nor by anyone in the room, was the heavenly presence of Angel Gaia, who had brought Clarke's spirit back into her body so that she could wake up. She was the one who had made the phone vibrate in the pocket of Nurse Harper. Clarke's nurse had already been communicating with the sweet nurse who treated Lexa, in the private mental clinic, Costia Willson, with whom she had also started a kind of quite interesting friendship.

The smiling Angel Gaia proceeded to move her hand towards that device, causing Nurse Willson's name to appear on the screen, when Harper's eyes looked at her phone in surprise. Immediately a very crazy idea came to the nurse’s mind, but why not, Harper said excitedly to herself, it was worth trying.

It was the afternoon of December 24, Christmas day, of the sacred spirit, and of those miracles that used to occur on the sacred date. Harper had witnessed more than one miracle there at her work at the hospital. And this Christmas, she told herself, a beautiful miracle was taking place for the Griffin women.

But obviously, it lacked the final touch of magic, that only the loved one, united with that soul, could carry out. The wife of the doctor's daughter, with whom Harper had become friends, in the months when Lexa practically lived in the hospital, next to her beloved, waiting for her to wake up.

Harper had been a direct witness to that enormous love that the brunette had for her wife, the beautiful things she did for her every day. Harper also watched as Lexa slowly fell apart, losing hope that Clarke would wake up. 

When Lexa stopped visiting her wife, Harper learned from Dr. Griffin that she had fallen into a deep depression. The nurse was filled with sorrow when she learned of the apparent attempted suicide of the poor, devastated woman, but she was not surprised, after seeing how connected Lexa was with Clarke.

For some strange reason the famous journal, which the couple had written together, about their wonderful love story, suddenly came to Harper's mind. Lexa herself had told her about it, after having found her several times reading it to Clarke with smiles and tears of emotion. So remembering a very important passage, or detail, of the love story of those women, in which Lexa mentioned a particular tree, in a park in the center of the city, in which they had precisely met as children, the crazy idea came to Harper’s mind.

Angel Gaia at her side was smiling happily at her good work, that precious enlightened soul of Nurse Harper was easy to feel and guide, she thought, watching her leave the room. At the same time that she warner Angel Luna with Lexa that everything was underway, and that it was time for her to say goodbye to the brunette.

Immediately Harper apologized to Dr. Griffin, who had already told her to go get some pills for Clarke, left the room. Without wasting time called Lexa's pretty and sweet nurse, Costia, to inform her of the wonderful news, but also about Clarke's loss memory, and her crazy idea to help her recovering.

Later, Harper trembled about having to tell the patient's mother the crazy idea, because she needed her help to carry out what she had planned, that could help Clarke to remember. Maybe not, but Harper was sure, or had a very good feeling in her soul. She was a faithful believer in those Christmas miracles, because she had witnessed them many times. But she had no idea how the doctor would take her crazy idea, not knowing if the woman was a believer in miracles or not.

Abby was feeling so hurt after leaving her daughter's room having held her pain inside, trying to act like the professional she was, she had sent a message to Marcus, her husband, to meet her in the hospital cafeteria. 

She needed to let off steam when Nurse Harper stopped her on her way, asking to speak with her for a moment alone. Abby found the request of the young nurse a little strange, but she agreed after Harper told her that it was about her daughter, and Abby also noticed the young nurse was a little nervous, so she thought why not.

Once in Dr. Griffin's office, Harper finally told her the idea that had occurred to her, surprising the woman. At first, Abby thought it was a ridiculous idea, a crazy idea. Taking her daughter out of the hospital as soon as she had woken up from a Coma for six months, was not exactly the right thing to do. Clarke needed to be under observation for at least the next 24 hours.

At the same time, Dr.Kane was walking through the hospital corridors heading to the canteen to meet his wife. He was thrilled with the news that Clarke had finally woken up from her Coma, but he also felt sorry when Abby almost tearfully informed him of the memory loss. What the worried man didn’t know, was that he was being accompanied by Angel Gaia. 

The Angel after seeing Abby's doubts at the idea of Nurse Harper, was about to refuse to proceed with the crazy idea of taking her daughter out of the hospital. She knew that only one person could help at the time, and it was Abby’s husband, Dr. Kane.

So Angel Gaia moved her hand over the man who stopped immediately in his footsteps, not knowing why the idea of stopping by his wife's office crossed his mind, and changing the course of his steps, he headed there. 

When he got to the door he looked at it for a few seconds, trying to understand what the hell he was doing there, when Abby had asked him to go to the hospital canteen. Dr. Kane shook his head and when he was about to leave, his hand moved by itself holding the doorknob of the door. He simply opened it, surprising him, and even more so when he saw his wife there talking to a nurse.

\- Marcus! - Abby was surprised to see her husband suddenly standing there. Not understanding what he was doing in her office, when she had arranged to meet him at the canteen.

\- Abby… I…. No... I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to interrupt. We'll talk later…

\- Doctor Kane... - Harper said suddenly, risking receiving a reprimand from Dr.Griffin. Who looked at her surprised, but without saying a word.

\- Nurse… Harper right…?

\- Yes, that's right, doctor Kane... Would you mind hearing an idea I have that I just passed on to Dr. Griffin? It's about her daughter Clarke.

\- HARPER! I will not allow…. - Harper pleaded with the Saints who were on duty not to let her lose her job because of such impertinence.

\- Wait…! Abby, let her talk, I wanna listen… Yes nurse, tell me your idea please… - Dr. Kane asked, observing the seriousness with which the nurse asked him to be listened to.

Abby looked surprised by how her husband reacted, but finally nodded with her head and let Harper tell Marcus her crazy idea. After all, it didn't hurt to hear his opinion, she told herself. Because the reality was that she couldn't decide what to do, it was very difficult for her to make that decision. If something happened to her daughter for leaving the hospital, because of that crazy idea of the nurse, she would never forgive herself.

After Harper explained the idea to Dr. Kane, he smiled enthusiastically, before the wide eyes of his wife, who knew well that her husband liked the idea, despite the enormous risk that that implied. Marcus spoke to his wife, after asking Nurse Harper to leave them alone and wait outside Dr. Griffin's office.

After several minutes with Harper walking up and down the corridor, communicating with her friend Costia, who informed her that Lexa had practically jumped out of her chair, and was desperate to see her wife right away, after Costia informed of the amazing news, but that she didn’t wanna tell her about the memory loss yet. 

Also Costia still hadn't told Lexa about the idea of Nurse Harper, in case Clarke's mother wouldn't let her go ahead with the idea and thus cause emotional damage to Lexa. But Costia informed Harper that she could practically no longer keep her in that clinic, Lexa was determined to get out of there immediately and come to see her beloved wife.

The door to Dr. Griffin's office finally opened…. 

Harper ran through the corridors as she called Costia again, informing her that she had been given the go-ahead for her idea, and that they would meet up at that tree in a couple of hours.

Harper stopped running surprised by a festive group of people standing at the door of room 319, where Clarke was. She knew them, they were Clarke and Lexa's closest friends. They were the sheriff Raven Reyes, the Blake siblings, Bellamy, and Octavia, with their respective partners Lincoln, Octavia's boyfriend, and Gina, Bellamy's wife, and John Murphy and his very pregnant wife Emori.

They were all dressed in funny Christmas outfits and presents to surprise Clarke, even without knowing that the young woman had regained consciousness. They were detained at the door arguing with Monroe, the nurse who tried to stop them from entering the room, without even informing them of the news.

Harper came over and proceeded to tell them the good news, which caused Clarke’s friends to jump in celebrating, hugging each other, excited. But Harper continued with telling them of Clarke’s memory loss, causing them to stop celebrating. 

She also shared the crazy idea with Clarke’s friends, maybe they could help with something. Harper led them to an empty room and explained what was going to happen. Everyone was enthusiastic about the great idea, praying that it would work, all asking for that Christmas miracle for their couple friends.

Then the idea was explained to Clarke, at least some of the idea to help her recovering her memory. But the one in charge of inform it that to the patient, was Abby, who was sitting on Clarke's bed. The woman feeling more better than when she had awakened, had just eaten her first meal in six months, although she still didn’t remember anything. 

Clarke apologized to the doctor for not remembering her, noticing that sorrow in her dark eyes. Abby told her that they had an idea to help her remember, and that they wanted to try it, even though it was crazy. But Clarke surprised her mother by smiling at the idea of going to a park, to meet a very special person, that she supposedly knew very well, someone that she loved. 

Abby didn't tell Clarke anymore, at Harper's request. Clarke was extremely curious about this special someone, and if the person could help her remember, she told herself, why not to give it a try. She no longer had a headache, but she informed the doctor that she didn’t think she could walk. Abby had already thought about that, so she just helped her daughter get dressed, while a wheelchair waited for her.

Clarke didn't know why, but she felt very excited like she had a good feeling growing inside, with what was about to happen in that meeting. Also, when she went out of that room, into the hospital corridor, not only did all the professionals who passed her and the doctor, greeted them with wide smiles, but they also wished them a very "Merry Christmas." 

Clarke had also noticed the festive decorations in the hallways, although she had already been told that it was Christmas eve, December 24th. Clarke felt that she had woken up just in time for some very especial gif she will receive, and if that was her memory she would be extremely happy. She could felt something inside her heart for that doctor, who told her she was her mother, and she really wish to recover her memory and her love ones. So internally she made that very especial Christmas's wish, with all her being, while they were keep going through those corridors to the main entrance of the hospital.

At the door of the hospital, they met Nurse Harper, Dr. Kane, and the entourage of friends that Clarke didn’t recognize, but smiled at them and returned greetings to the festive and loving people. Everyone of them introduced themselves, explaining that they were her friends, and that they were more than happy that she had finally woken up. 

Clarke felt wonderful, feeling that warmth, that affection from so many people she supposedly knew and loved. She would have liked so much to have recognized them, but she simply allowed herself to be hugged and greeted, thanking everyone for their presence. And keep asking inside for that Christmas's wish.

The problem was that suddenly there was a huge snowstorm and wind, covering the streets with snow completely in an incredible way. Everyone was stunned looking at the crazy scene, of that sudden change of weather. The cars in the parking lot were covered in snow, and it would take hours to get them out of there. 

Everyone was trying to come up with ideas on how to get to that park, until they began to hear bells and that typical "HO... HO... HO... MERRY CHRISTMAS...!" When a beautiful sleigh was pulled by two white horses stopped at the door of the hospital, before the astonished eyes of all present. 

It was nor other than Santa Claus was descending from the sled smiling, with his bell in his hand, and again his "HOHOHO... MERRY CHRISTMAS!" None of the people watching that man understood anything, they just looked at each other shaking their heads, and then looking at the smiling man in front of them.

But the one who stopped in her tracks was Abby, looking at the man dressed in that Santa outfit. Her heart racing when her eyes connected with those blues, just like her daughter's. But it couldn't be, she told herself, shaking her head as she tried to breathe.

Before Abby could say anything, Santa approached Clarke, who was sitting in the wheelchair, covered by a blanket on her legs, and wearing a warm jacket, winter cap, gloves, and scarf, and was fascinated watching the sleigh and Santa. 

Clarke immediately thought that it was another of her friends surprising her, in a very particular and great way, she was loving that, and she was dying for her memory to return, to recognize this amazing guy now. Although Clarke noticed that everyone else was standing there with their mouths open, and wide eyes, staring at Santa and his sleigh.

\- HOHOHO ...! So you must be the lady that need help to get to a certain place, if I'm not mistaken... - Santa said, approaching Clarke while he shook her hand.

When Clarke shook Santa’s hand and felt a warm squeeze, and energy ran through her, producing a wonderful sensation. Although she didn’t understand what it was exactly, those blue eyes of Santa she knew them, or at least she felt that they felt very familiar. Clarke immediately wondered if this was perhaps her father... No one had told her about her father yet.

\- You're right Santa, I think I'm going to need a ride in your sled if you have no problem... - Clarke said very enthusiastically, trying to follow whatever that was, but with a smile and enthusiasm, that surprising everyone. All her friends still didn’t come out of the shock of seeing that man there with that sled.

Especially Abby, who couldn't stop her emotional heart, as she stared at none other than Jake. It was when he raised his sparkling, smiling eyes connecting with hers. He winked a conspiratorial eye transmitting that love at that moment, and a tear escaped from Abby’s eye that rolled down her cheek, which she secretly wiped away with her hand, trying to smile back.

\- Well Miss Clarke, it will be a real pleasure to take you where you want to go. So come on... let me help you... - Santa walked over and took the smiling Clarke in his arms, carrying her to his sleigh, now followed by the rest, who had finally reacted.

Once Santa settled Clarke in his sleigh he looked at Abby again offering his hand to help her up. Abby gave him her trembling hand, without looking away from his blue eyes, same those that she had loved so madly. It couldn't be, she kept telling herself mentally.

\- Hi Abby… Don't worry, everything will be fine… Come on in… it's time for Clarke to reunite with her soulmate.

\- I… how is it possible…?

\- Well, people I can't transport everyone, so only three more people can climb on my sled… - Jake tried not to make that moment his and Abby's.

This was a Christmas miracle for his daughter, although he understood the reaction of the woman he had loved madly. Soon Nurse Harper, Dr. Kane and a very pregnant Emori approached. The rest with disappointed faces stayed at the door of the hospital, thinking about other ways to get to that park, because they didn’t intend to miss that moment.

On their part, Lexa and Costia traveled in the nurse's car at the speed limit, there were a few kilometers between the Polis private clinic, and the center of the city where the park was located. They had managed to escape from the clinic, thanks to Costia, who was risking losing her job. But she blindly believed in the idea of her new friend, the pretty Nurse Harper, with whom she had been communicating quite a bit.

The only thing was, that while Lexa thought that Costia was driving her to the hospital where her beloved Clarke was hospitalized, in reality the nurse was driving her to that park, where Lexa had met her love for the first time when they were children. 

Costia had only told Lexa to take that diary that she had written together with Clarke and that she need to trust her. Lexa didn’t quite understand why, but she listened to her nurse friend, as long as she took her out of that clinic and to her to Clarke.

Unbelievably when they got to the park, Costia knew Harper was still on his way with Clarke and the gang, but they would be there any minute. She just had to take Lexa to that special tree and wait there, which the chestnut-haired woman had to tell her where it was. 

For their part, Abby and Marcus knew the tree in question, because their daughter and daughter-in-law had decided to marry there, under that famous witness of their first meeting.

When Costia stopped the vehicle near the entrance to that dimly lit park, Lexa looked at her with confused eyes, this was not the hospital.

\- Costia, why have you stopped here? I don't understand. We should go to the hospital. - Lexa asked, with her heart racing now. She didn't understand what Costia was doing, who just turned off the car's engine as she smiled, and unbuckled his seat belt.

\- Well, I promised I would take you to see Clarke and that's what I'm doing Lex. Trust me pretty... now get out of the car, and don't forget the diary.

\- But hey…. - Lexa was unable to stop Costia, who simply got out of the vehicle. So the brunette did the same, totally confused still, with the diary in her hand.

Lexa knew well where they were, but she didn’t understand why they were there and not in the hospital. A soft snowfall surprised her as she left the car, with a few flakes falling on her face making her frown, but then she smiled. That kind of snow had always made her smile.

Costia looked at Lexa somewhat fascinated for a few seconds, her heart was also racing, but she refrained from expressing her feelings. Obviously, that was the thing to do, help Lexa reunite with her soulmate. She also already had someone else that made her smile a lot every time she talked to her. A sweet nurse named Harper McIntyre, who was on her way to the park, something that made Costia not want to waste time.

\- Come on… we must get there before they do… You must tell me where the famous tree is Lex… - Costia said cheering up, taking Lexa’s hand and pulling her into the dark park. Lexa thought she was completely crazy.

\- Costia... stop... What is this all about? Why should we go to the tree...? Because you mean that tree where I met with Clarke right?

\- Aha… yes, that tree… And don't ask any more questions, just trust me and please move, it's almost time.

\- Time…?

\- It's almost midnight silly, look at the clock… - Costia pointed the large clock that was at the top of the tower of that church, in front of the entrance of the park. But Lexa was still somewhat confused...

\- Ok will be midnight.... and so what…?

\- God, really Lex, you were in limbo at the clinic… It's CHRISTMAS EVE!

\- Oh...

\- Move Lex... come on!

\- Costia, you still haven't told me what this is about.

\- Please show me the tree Lex, and trust me…

\- Gosh...! Ok... it’s that way... But it's very dark, I can barely see the way... - Lexa complained that she was not very happy with the idea of entering a dark park at midnight. Even if it was Christmas Eve.

\- Turn on your phone, let's use its light... Come on... hurry.

\- I'm coming… I still don't know what the hell we're doing here.

\- You'll see, stop complaining.

\- It's around here.

When they were about to arrive they noticed that there was light near the tree, and when they made their way through some plants, they saw it with fascinated eyes. The famous tree was there but fully illuminated as if someone had decorated it with many little lights as if it was a Christmas tree. 

Both women stopped in their footsteps looking at the tree, and in the center was a line of red lights forming a heart. The same as Lexa had decorated it the night she had brought Clarke there to propose her, until the fire interrupted her proposal.

Lexa's eyes filled with tears remembering that moment, as well as later the wonderful wedding they had right there, surrounded by all their loved ones. Clarke looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, the memory struck Lexa's soul in those moments, caressing the crusts of the beloved witness of that love story.

Costia stayed at a certain distance, emotionally watching how Lexa relived her memories next to that beautiful huge tree. When she was surprised by none other than Harper, who very quietly touched her shoulder to make her turn. Costia smiled at her with wet eyes hugging her immediately.

Harper had pushed Clarke’s wheelchair to the tree under the guidance of Marcus and accompany by Emori, as Abby asked them for a moment alone with Santa, whom she wanted to thank for the ride. 

Marcus was surprised at that request from his wife, but he didn’t want to waste time, and simply dedicated himself to helping Nurse Harper and Clarke to the meeting place.

\- Abby... - Jake said, turning to the woman he loved so much.After saying goodbye to their daughter, giving her a big hug and wishing her a wonderful Christmas. 

Clarke thanked Jake for the transport, wishing him the same, and then surprised him by giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly, making Jake excited next to Abby's witnessing eyes, who held Clarke as tightly as he could.

\- Jake…? - Abby asked with her heart pounding. Jake nodded, removing his hat and beard, causing Abby to put one hand to her mouth and one to her chest, then simply greet her great love with a warm and very special hug.

\- Abby… you look as beautiful as I remembered you…. You have not changed my dear.

\- My dear God! I must be dreaming… How…?! - Abby asked, wiping her tears away and smiling.

\- It doesn’t matter how I’m here Abby... We only have a moment, and I wish to apologize from the bottom of my heart... I…

\- No Jake… You don't have to. I forgave you a long time ago. I could never hate you, I loved you madly... still... do... I always will.

\- Thank you, Abby… I will always love you too my beautiful lady… And I will always be by your side and by our daughter's… By the way, how beautiful is she… And she has my eyes…

\- Yes, she does, and I love it, because everytime I see those blue eyes, just reminds me of you… Thank you Jake… If it hadn't been for you, I would never have known that Clarke was our daughter. You were our final connection.

\- I don't think so Abby… That such especial connection between a mother and her daughter is more powerful than anything. But I'm glad I wrote that letter telling you everything, and that my parents sent it to you.

\- Yes, they have been wonderful and I thanked them very much. I can't say the same about my parents.

\- I know, but they are already on another plane Abby, and believe me, when they understood what they did, they regretted their mistake. Now, I’m sorry to say that I must go…. But I just wanted to say goodbye to you properly. I have been permitted to say goodbye to my love ones, for my good deeds in my earthly life...

\- Yes, I have learned what happened to you from your parents. I'm so proud of you Jake, but not that it cost you your life.

\- I would do it again if I could, but not without seeing you one more time and meeting our beautiful little girl. I'm glad I was able to help her a little bit to return to her life, to her soulmate. I like that girl, Lexa, her wife. You can tell that she loves her very much and Clarke loves her. They have a very strong and especial connection.

\- Yes, they do, they are made for each other... As were you and I…

\- Thank you Abby, for the wonderful life together we had. For loving me, and for forgiving me. I have loved you so much and still do, and I always will my beautiful. - Jake caressed Abby's excited face, who felt that hand on her cheek so warm, and that love of Jake run through her entire being, making her smile from the soul - And it also makes me happy that you have found someone like Marcus, he is a good man, and I can tell he loves you. Be happy Abby, live your life without limits. And tell our daughter that I have loved her and I love her, and that I will always be by her side.

\- I will Jake... I have loved you and I always will... - They embraced again until everything turned into an intense light blinding Abby's eyes.

Opening her eyes Abby found herself alone, with the darkness of the park in front of her. Her sight was still somewhat clouded by emotional tears, but a smile was born from the depths of her being. Feeling that peace of having said goodbye to her great love. Feeling that love that always united them once again illuminate her heart. 

Abby then finally started walking towards the tree, when she noticed a fire truck illuminated completely with Christmas lights approaching the park, until it stopped in front of her.

The entire group of friends of her daughter and daughter-in-law got out of the truck, joined by some of Lexa’s colleagues from the fire station, who didn’t intend to miss the moment of the reunion of that much-loved couple. So together they went to the place in complete silence, since they didn’t want to interrupt the intimacy of the couple.

Meanwhile at the tree…

After Harper spoke with Costia, they went to look for Clarke who had stayed a few meters away waiting as Harper had requested, with Marcus and Emori. They finally took Clarke to the place, all four of them, feeling excited and nervous.

Clarke couldn’t believe the beauty of that huge tree lit up like a Christmas tree, it was truly magical, she thought, smiling, watching it for a moment, until her eyes slowly lowered. And there she saw that woman, standing with her back to her, as she caressed that illuminated heart hanging from the center of the tree. 

The woman caught Clarke’s eye, and her heart began to pound. She didn't understand what was wrong with her, but she would swear that she knew that woman, even without seeing her face.

Lexa, for her part, stopped reliving her memories, because she felt something calling to turn round. Her heartfelt a little prick, and she slowly turned on her heel, and there she was, it was her precious beloved Clarke, looking at her strangely, as in some kind of trance. 

Lexa’s green and very emotional eyes connected with those beautiful blue ones for a brief moment, everything stop around her for some seconds, even her breath. Then Lexa let the diary fell into the ground and just ran over to Clarke, and threw herself into her arms, sobbing.

All those present at the magical moment of the reunion of the couple, held back from expressing their cries, covering their mouths, drying their tears, as they stood hidden behind the trees. Even nurses Costia and Harper had left, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

Lexa was crying into Clarke's arms, that had closed around her back, but she could tell that something was wrong, as the blonde didn't seem to recognize her. 

Lexa stopped covering Clarke’s face in kisses, and took her face into her hands, and looked into those enchanted blue eyes, which looked confused, and her heart clenched.

\- Clarke... My love... What's wrong...? Don't you know me...? - Lexa asked with enormous love flashing from her eyes a little sad now.

Clarke didn’t know why, but after connecting with those beautiful green eyes so expressive of that beautiful woman, she felt an enormous emotion in her soul, her heart was beating strong and somewhat agitated. 

Clarke knew then, she knew this woman, but she couldn't remember her, only what she felt for her, and which was something so strong that a couple of tears began to fall down her cheeks with that indeed special reunion. Tears that Lexa gently wiped away with her thumbs, caressing her face very slowly and sweet. 

Clarke close her eyes for a moment, just feeling those warm hands, feeling that energy that flows through her whole being, like some kind of magic, a very lovely one that make her shiver.

When Costia watched Lexa wipe away Clarke’s tears, she felt so connected with them, that she suddenly remembered that song that Lexa loved to sing to Clarke, when Christmas came. The one that they danced and sang with fervor, making her beloved laugh, according to the memoir. 

(NOTE* I can recommended you guys search for the song “All I want for Christmas is you” in the version of Michael Bublé and listened in the background while keep reading the scene )

Costia took out her phone and looked for the song, she found in the romantic version of canadian singer, Michael Bublé, which she though was the perfect version for that occasion. Costia beginning to let it play loud and clear, surprising not only her hidden companions, but the couple, who finally reacted from that trance where they were lost in.

Lexa then smiled and without hesitation proceeded to take pass an arm behind the knees of her beloved Clarke, and the other hand placed around her waist, to finally lifted her into her arms. Clarke hold onto her neck, not being able to believe that the brunette was so strong, that she could hold her that way. 

Suddenly they could hear the chimes of the nearby church clock sounding for the midnight hour. It was… Christmas…

\- Clarke, now I only ask you to listen to me, and try to remember our love. I know you can do it... just don't stop looking into my eyes... You can do it my love... - Clarke just nodded her head somewhat nervously, she didn't want to disappoint that beautiful and sweet woman who held her in her arms, and looked at her with so much love in her enchanted eyes.

And Lexa, after holding Clarke tightly, began to sing the song "All I want for Christmas is you ..." in a very slow and romantic version as the Canadian singer still played in the background. Lexa sang to her with so much love that it thrilled Clarke to her heart. 

Following Lexa’s request, she didn’t disconnect her eyes from those beautiful and charming greens, that transmitted so much to her, that it was impossible not to fall in love with them. At the same moment the diary laying on the ground opened, beside the tree, start to enlightened a magical powerful light surprising everybody.

Somehow that same intense light began to fill Clarke's heart and illuminate it like that one in the tree. At the same time, in her mind, those images began to be projected like a wonderful film, in which she was the protagonist with that charming and stunning woman, who was still singing, holding her in her strong arms, turning on her feet, as if she weighed nothing. Under that magical snowing falling over them.

Clarke only looked into those emeralds, loosing herself in them, while in her mind started reviving those moments, since they had met for the first time next to that same tree, when they were two little girls. 

From there, everything gradually returned to Clarke’s mind, all those moments they share with her soulmate, her love, her everything. Until she blinked a couple of times, and finally saw her, her beloved and precious Lexa, holding her in her arms, and singing to her with that love and dedication, under a soft snow fall, just as Lexa reached the end of that song…

\- Merry Christmas my love... - Lexa said something nervous, noticing that something had changed in the look of her beloved, who only curved her lips.

\- You always sing that beautiful song to me and I adore it… Although this version was the most wonderful… Merry Christmas my love.

Lexa felt herself almost collapse right there, with her Clarke finally remembering her, and in her arms smiling at her in love. She held on as best she could, smiling back, as her emotional tears ran down her cheeks. She could feel her heartbeat again illuminated, for the love of that beautiful blonde of hers. 

While Clarke was as moved and happy as she was for that magical reunion, wasting no time, and joined her lips to Lexa’s, in a long and very heartfelt reunion kiss, both of them losing themselves in their paradise once again.

At the same time that everyone present came out of their hiding places applauding and cheering for the beautiful couple, as moved and happy as they were. 

Meanwhile two happy Angels sitting on the branches of the tree, that they had decorated before anybody was arriving yet, hugged each other illuminated celebrating their mission accomplished on a beautiful Christmas day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this should have been the ending of the story... But then as many readers asked me an epilogue in Spanish, I did it, but ending being two more chapters. So you will have chapter 15, and then finally the epilogue, chapter 16. 💁🏻♀️  
> I hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas Eve! And that this very especial love story have brought you a little of that Christmas magic spirit while you read it!  
> ✨❤️🙌🏼🎄✨  
> Thanks for read, your comments, your kudos and bookmarks! And thanks so very much to my dear friend and translator Joanne for her incredible work!!❤️👏🏼👏🏼  
> Sangrabrielle x


	15. Chapter 15

The night Clarke had finally regained her memory and had been reunited with her soulmate, her beloved wife Lexa, at that tree so special to them. After congratulations from friends, and a long hug with her mother Abby, she had to return to the hospital, even though it was Christmas Eve.

Clarke’s sweet Lexa accompanied her into her hospital room after Abby communicated with her doctors at the Polis mental clinic, who were already reporting her disappearance to local authorities, so they could begin an intensive search for the missing patient.

Dr. Griffin explained what had happened to her colleagues in the mental clinic, and also defended the gracious Nurse Willson, of her unprofessional actions in taking the patient from the clinic, without informing any of the clinic's staff. Abby managed to keep Costia from being fired, but she came pretty close to losing her job.

Also, Abby had promised Costia that no matter what happened, she would see to it that she would get her to a job again, even at the hospital where she and her husband worked. An offer that Costia liked a lot, since she could work with her new friend and something else, Nurse Harper.

That same night, there in the park, another couple had formed, after their first kiss. Nurses Harper and Costia had started what would be a long and beautiful relationship, ending in marriage over the years. The wedding was of course attended by Lexa and Clarke, both being bridesmaids to each of their beloved former nurses.

Lexa was allowed by her mother-in-law, Dr. Griffin, to stay with her wife Clarke in the room, where she was assigned a makeshift bed. Likewise, the Literature teacher needed to promise Abby that the next day she would return to the Polis clinic, to be evaluated by the psychiatric professionals, and to be discharged through the normal channels.

Lexa protested a lot, but Clarke finally managed to convince her that it was the right way to do it. Likewise, to erase all possible doubts, Lexa explained to both, her wife and mother-in-law, that she had not tried to kill herself, but that in a very bad state of mind, she had taken more pills than prescribed, without realizing it. Lexa added that she was the one who managed to call her parents, with what little breath she had left.

But Lexa was aware that Abby and Clarke were right, that she should be discharged from the clinic where she was admitted, through the normal channels. After the professionals agreed that she was ready to do so. A Procedure that she hoped would not take too long.

During that same night, Clarke had a very strange, but at the same time beautiful dream. It had been hard for her to fall asleep indeed, fearing that she wouldn’t wake up again, and return to that coma state, even though her mother had assured her that she would not.

Suddenly Clarke found herself walking on a deserted beach, feeling that she had already been there before, but she wasn't sure. Immediately she noticed a presence in the distance, walking towards her along the same beach.

Clarke stopped walking and put her hand on her forehead trying to cover her eyes, because as that image, which she could see was of a person, got closer to her, the light intensified as if the sun were behind that figure, which was apparently human. 

But when her eyes registered who it was, she couldn't believe it. Her heart skipped a beat, now staring at the smiling face of none other than her father Jake, who greeted her with a raised hand. 

Clarke knew it was him from the photos she had seen, the ones Abby had provided her throughout her life, the ones that some of them were always close to her.

Without hesitation, Clarke ran to her father to hug her tight, while tears of emotion kept falling from her eyes. She didn't stop to think about what it was all about, how it was possible. In part, Clarke knew she was dreaming, and she simply enjoyed that wonderful moment or dream.

Jake, for his part, hugged his daughter feeling all that infinite love in his enlightened soul. At the same time he thanked the celestial beings for this precious and unique opportunity, to reunite with his daughter, who was now aware that he was her father, and that she reacted that way.

Jake knew that Clarke had loved him despite never knowing him, had seen and heard his little girl speak to him in those photos so many times. Telling or sharing passages of her life, her triumphs and defeats, her good and bad moments, her ideas, dreams, as well as her fears.

Jake had wished so many times that he could have answered her, or that she would at least listened to him, and he could have held her, assured her that everything would work out. He would have liked to have given her advice, or support her with her dreams, urging her never to give up on them. Tell her how much he adored her works of art, and how much they meant to him to see herself in those family drawings, which Clarke often portrayed, dreaming of having him by her side, as she did with her mother Abby.

The truth was that Clarke's father was by her side every step of her life, since he had become that soul, hovering in that plane between earth and heaven. Jake watched her turn into a beautiful, hard-headed, restless teenager, and he was so proud when he saw her the day she graduated from the University of Fine Arts.

Or when Jake was so happy and moved when Clarke married her beloved Lexa in that park, next to that very special tree. A wonderful ceremony, in which his daughter, looking gorgeous in her white wedding dress, had walked down the aisle, very nervous and smiling, holding back tears, on the arm of her stepfather Marcus. Dr. Kane had been so emotional and happy as if he were Clarke’s real father. 

Jake envied him without a doubt, but he was so happy that his little girl had had an adoptive father as great as Marcus, who was always by her side with the best advice, and infinite enormous support, as he would have done himself. But Jake's greatest joy was knowing that Clarke had found her soulmate, and was so happy and so in love with an amazing woman as it was Lexa Woodson that love her back so madly.

Just as Jake despaired when he saw how that unfortunate Finn Collins had approached Clarke, with such evil intentions, causing so much pain in his daughter's marriage. And to top it off, he had tried to force himself sexually on Clarke, along with his bastard employee Emerson, in Clarke's study that fateful afternoon.

Jake had intervened in that struggle by helping his daughter escape from those animals, but he couldn’t prevent her from suffering that terrible accident. Even when he tried, since the celestial beings didn’t allow him to continue intervening, despite his desperate pleas. 

The beings explained to him that he couldn’t intervene in the destiny of his daughter, that it was something that had to happen in her life. So what Jake did do was try to pressure Collins to stop his coward escape, and after some thought, alerted the authorities to send help for his daughter as soon as possible.

Now after everything that had happened, Jake was so happy again that his daughter finally regained her memory, and her real-life, along with her beautiful and loving wife. In addition to having a wonderful vision of the family, they would have together. Something that gave him enormous peace and happiness.

Jake also felt that he could continue on his way to the next plane. That is why he made one last wish of the celestial beings, to be able to say goodbye to his beloved daughter, as he always would have wanted. 

Since he knew that Clarke didn’t remember anything about his version of Santa, and his previous talk, where he tried to make her understand that he was her father, and that the reality that her mind had created wasn’t the real one.

When Clarke had awakened and regained her memory, that unreal Universe in which she had lived those six months in her state of Coma, had disappeared from her mind. It was as it should be, in keeping with the celestial beings that helped the soulmate couple to meet again.

The same happened with Lexa when Angel Luna returned her to her body in the clinic that Christmas Eve, in which Clarke had woken from her Coma. Angel Luna had said goodbye to her, announcing that when she returned to her body, Lexa wouldn’t remember her presence. 

Nor would she remember Angel Gaia, or Archangel Chamuel, or of what she had lived in that parallel universe with her beloved Clarke. Everything would be blurry, like a dream, and she wouldn't notice the elapsed time, as if she had been asleep. Lexa would only remember her real state, her suffering, and her stay in that mental clinic.

So when Clarke and Lexa met again, neither remembered everything they had experienced in that parallel universe or the heavenly help they had received. But they were so happy and excited to be reunited, that they didn't give much thought to what had happened in those six months.

Clarke only remembered blurry images, like unfinished dreams that didn't make much sense, and didn't want to analyze it much either. Since the important thing for her was that she had awakened and that she had regained her memory.

Now she was in the arms of her beloved father Jake, sobbing with emotion, knowing perfectly well that it was a unique and wonderful moment, and that she should enjoy it as such, without analyzing it, but feeling it and thanking God for it.

After a few long minutes of a warm and heartfelt hug, father and daughter separated, looking into each other's emotional and smiling eyes. Jake caressed Clarke’s face with infinite affection, for the first time, fulfilling his dream. Meeting his daughter, and that she was aware that this was an encounter in some way real, or as real as possible.

\- Clarke... My daughter... what a pleasure to finally be able to hug you, meet you.

\- Me too Dad... I don't want to waste time asking how this is possible, because I imagine it's a dream, or something like that, but…

\- Well, let's say it is and it isn't… But yeah, who cares how it is possible… We have been allowed this moment and I appreciate it.

\- God! You don't know how many times I would have wanted to hug you, tell you so many things…

\- I know my girl... I have always listened to you, even if you couldn't see me, I was there every step of your life. Every anecdote you told me, your tears, your laughter, your dreams, your emotions, of course, except your private moments… I've seen and heard everything, and you have no idea how much I would have wanted you to be able to hear me, or feel me when I hugged you. But you know, I'm glad I was there somehow… I'm so sorry Clarke, I'm so sorry I was a coward, abandoning you and your mother…

\- No dad... Don't feel that guilt anymore... I guess, that's what has kept you from going on your way... Look, if it helps you, no one is perfect, we all make mistakes, some more grotesque than others. But at the end of the day, if we feel like we regret our wrong actions and try to amend them, then that's the most important thing. Just as you did Dad. Because if it hadn't been for that letter that Mom received from my grandparents, then perhaps we would never have known that we were biological mother and daughter. Your mistake was healed by helping us reunite in that way. So don't come to me and ask for forgiveness for something that has already been amended dad. I love you very much and although I wish you were here, in my life, I know you should go on your way. I feel so proud of you, and I want you to know that I will never forget you or stop loving you.

\- I can only say that no one is prouder than me Clarke. Thank you for being who you are, a being of light, with a huge and gentle heart. I know that you will be very happy in your life, together with that beautiful wife that you have. I like Lexa, she is a wonderful girl and I know she loves you as madly as you love her. As I was with your mother in my younger years… I cannot tell you about your future, one that I can see, but that I’m not allowed to tell you. But I can tell you that everything will be fine and wonderful, most of the way you still need to walk in this life. Now what I want is for you to believe a little more in yourself, and in that great talent you have as an artist. By the way, I love your works very much.

\- Thank you dad... I hope that wherever you go you will be fine, and don't worry, I'll try not to be so stubborn and hmmm... about my talent... well, I've already heard too many people next to me say the same thing.

\- Because it is true dear Clarke. They don’t say it because they try to encourage you, but because you have the talent, and it is your destiny... Don’t be afraid and go for it with confidence. Just let it free that hide artist in you 100%. Trust her as all your love ones we do…

\- Okay... I'll try... Now... I think they've come looking for you... - Clarke pointed to two figures that were behind Jake, who turned his face to see them, nodding his head.

\- Yes, that's right. Clarke, I want you to remember how much I love you and always will, and that I will be by your side when you need me. Never give up, and no, don't be such a hard head. We will meet again when you are ready to go to the next plane, I will be there waiting for you. Meanwhile, just live your time without limits, enjoy every moment, every day, and let your heart always guide you in moments of doubt.

\- I'll try... I hope I'll not disappoint you... I'm going to miss you, dad.

\- No you won't disappoint me sweetheart, you could never let me down Clarke. And you won't miss me, because I'll always feel me by your side. Now hug me, it's time for you to wake up too. I can see that your beautiful wife is impatient for you to open your eyes again. She is dying to wake you up, to caress your sleeping face... She is so loving and especial, take good care of her and enjoy your time together in this life Clarke, that won't be the last, because death is not the end is just a transition... - Then with new tears in her eyes, she hugged her father even more.

Clarke held on tight to her father, with all the love that was born from her heart, feeling his light and heat, until everything became an immense blinding light, from which she woke up to the beautiful face of her beloved Lexa. Her wife, after saying "Good morning my sleeping beauty", without waiting, kissed her on the lips excited and happy to see her again, while caressing her face gentle.

After Clarke regained her memory in the arms of her beloved Lexa, that Christmas Eve, and the artist recounted what had happened that fateful night of the accident. Clarke named the two men who had not only tried to force themselves on her, but had chased her down that road at full speed, causing her to lose control of her vehicle.

Lexa just wanted at that moment to run and start a witch hunt with those two piece of shit. She especially wanted to go after Collins, with all the power of her group of lawyers, which the Woodson family had for a long time. 

Lexa wanted to see that son of a bitch pay dearly for what he had done to her wife. Plus, somehow she felt more relieved to feel guilty about what happened that night.

Clarke had also apologized to Lexa for being so hard head and stupid, as well as blind, for believing in that unscrupulous jerk, and for not having listened to her warnings. But Lexa just kissed her and assured her that there was nothing to apologize for. The only culprits were those two men who were immediately reported to the police, who started a search for Collins and Emerson throughout the country.

Within a few months, they managed to catch Finn Collins and his former driver Carl Emerson. Both were accused of the crime of attempted rape and persecution with aggravation of speeding, and of fleeing the scene of the accident, without providing help to the victim, or calling an ambulance, which could have cost the life of the art teacher.

Despite Collins having a very good group of lawyers to defend him and try to reach an economic settlement with the victim, Mrs. Clarke Griffin Woodson. The group of lawyers for the Woodson family, added to those of the Griffin family, were much stronger and more determined, getting the judge to find them both guilty of all the accused charges. 

Collins received a sentence of 25 years in prison, with no possibility of appeal. Also, the judge determined by request of the prosecution that the defendant should compensate the victim, with the good sum of two million dollars for material and moral damages.

Collins couldn't afford that sum, as the good group of lawyers he had hired to defend him had emptied his pockets. Also, he had been involved in underground gambling for a long time, and after losing a lot of money, he was now in lots of debts. His bank accounts were almost empty, and he had declared himself bankrupt.

So the court proceeded to retain his few properties, a mansion in the city of Los Angeles, in the State of California. Three high-value sports cars, and finally the prestigious Arcadia art gallery, which ended up being auctioned off. Octavia Blake, one of Clarke and Lexa's best friends, finally managed to acquire the gallery, becoming the new owner and director.

Octavia Blake, was an expert in works of art and antiques, following in the footsteps of her family auction business. Her father, Paul, was a well-known antique auctioneer, and had made a great fortune over the years. Octavia had inherited his love of antiques and art works. Not so much her older brother Bellamy, who was an efficient homicide detective with the local police. The Blake siblings were also some of Clarke and Lexa's best friends.

As for Collins’s former driver and accomplice Carl Emerson, he didn’t have the same good fortune as his former boss, of being defended by an expensive group of lawyers. He was barely able to get a state-paid attorney, who got him a 30-year sentence, in exchange for testifying against Collins. Further claiming that he was only complying with the orders given, fearing he would lose his job. Stating that upon witnessing the terrible accident, he had intended to stop the car in which he had been traveling that night with his former boss, to help the victim, but that Collins didn’t allow him, threatening that he would not only lose his job but his life.

Both, Clarke and Lexa, were satisfied with the sentences of the two men, hoping that both wretches would be treated very well in jail by their new companions.

Two years later ...

Lexa had attended a huge fire with her firefighters’ squad, this time it was an old building where some people had already perished. Those unlucky ones who hadn't been able to get out in time, as smoke and flames had spread rapidly throughout the old structure quickly, before fire crews could arrive on-site and begin fighting the fire. The building also didn’t have an appropriate emergency exit, which was the main factor in the death of these victims.

Little sisters Luna and Gaia Harrison lived in the building with their aunt Elenor, a divorced woman, in her forties. Unfortunately, the poor woman perished in the fire, overcome by the smoke as she tried to help her nieces escape the burning building. 

But the girls were rescued by the firefighter who never gave up, Lexa Griffin Woodson. The heroine without a red cape, but wearing a firefighter's clothing and helmet, who always entered hell and miraculously rescued those who were trapped. 

When Lexa fought fires, it made her poor wife, Clarke, always need a couple of linden and chamomile teas, and always gave Lexa a scolding when she returned home. After holding her tight, telling her how much she loved her and how proud she was of her, but begging her to stop playing with her luck like that. Lexa always managed to calm Clarke down, and love her with all her soul, assuring her that she would never abandon her dying in a fire.

The little Harrison girls had been orphaned since they lived with their aunt Elenor, who was the only sister of their father Thomas, after their parents had died in a tragic car accident a couple of years ago. The girls' aunt had been divorced several years ago, from her violent ex-husband who was in jail, serving a sentence for murder. Elenor lived alone with two cats in the old building on Lindholn Street, where she took care of her little nieces, whom she adored, after the death of her brother and sister-in-law.

After that fierce fire in the building, many rules changed in the new constructions of the buildings in the city, as well as all the old buildings were checking to be sure they were update with all the security rules, and especially have the emergency exists very well described, and the stairways in good conditions. 

The owners of the burned building were also brought to trial and had to pay compensation to the survivors, for the lack of the conditions of the very old building, and for don't have an appropriate emergency exit. Among those victims survivors compensated were the Harrison sisters. The state created a bank account for the sisters, of which they could take charge of when they came of age. In the meanwhile Luna and Gaia had ended up being housed in an orphanage, having no other family members who could take care of them.

Lexa visited the little girls at the orphanage for a while. She felt so connected to them that she spoke to her wife to see if she would agree to adopt them. They had already talked about starting a family, having children, and Clarke was in the process of trying to get pregnant through artificial insemination.

But when Lexa told Clarke about the Harrison sisters, the ones she had rescued from that terrible fire, which had cost the lives of five people, including the aunt who was in charge of them, and their only relative. Those little girls whom Lexa often visited at the orphanage, and of whom she spoke so much and with so much affection and joy when she returned home.

Clarke had no problem in agreeing to her beloved Lexa's idea of adopting the sisters. They were two beautiful and very funny little ones, one with dark blonde hair and the other brown hair. Luna, the eldest sister, was just over four years old, had green eyes, and her youngest sister Gaia, who was three, had honey-colored eyes. Also, they were two very affectionate girls, who hung on the legs and arms of Lexa, their saving Angel, their firefighter heroine, every time she visited them.

Lexa began to visit them with Clarke, who immediately felt as connected with the little ones as her sweet Lexa, understanding that love that her wife had for them, and the girls with Lexa. Also, Clarke understood what it was like to grow up in an orphanage, and being little sisters, it was difficult for them to be adopted together, so their chances of being adopted were somewhat lower than other children, and they could ended separated even.

Clarke didn't hesitate for a minute and stopped the insemination process. And then, with great joy, she began the process of adopting the little sisters with Lexa. After a few months of tests and different administrative procedures, Luna and Gaia were finally adopted by the couple of literature and art teachers.

The girls were super happy to be adopted, especially four-and-a-half-year-old Luna, somewhat more aware of what was happening. Her little sister was still quite young but was equally attached to the affection of Lexa and Clarke when they visited, and so the sisters became Luna and Gaia Griffin Woodson.

When they had started the adoption procedures for the girls, Clarke and Lexa had bought a beautiful house on the outskirts of the city, with a huge garden in front, and another at the back of the house, which had a view of a beautiful nearby lake, with mountains in the background. 

There they settled with their adoptive daughters enchanted with the house that miraculously was not so old, and with the place so spacious, surrounded by nature and peace. Both Lexa and Clarke adored nature, and they were very addicted to taking long daily walks, with their daughters and their little dog Panda, on the shores of the lake, and also into the forests.

Luna and Gaia grew up in a very calm and loving environment, just as they learned their interests from their moms. Luna was interested in literature just like Lexa, and Gaia, her interest was the arts like her mommy Clarke. The youngest girl adored spending a long time in the art studio, which Clarke had built, in one of the rooms on the ground floor of the house.

Clarke and Lexa’s new home had a huge, well-lit living room, with two large windows facing the back of the house, with that beautiful landscape of the lake, the forests and the mountains, and an art studio where both mom and daughter colored and laughed while creating.

Meanwhile the literature teacher, Lexa, and her daughter Luna, happily went into another large room on the first floor. It was more like a large library, where they read or wrote stories that they later shared with the other women of their beautiful family.

Little Gaia was also fascinated when her mom Lexa dressed as a firefighter, in that outfit, and put out big fires and saved people as she had done with them. Gaia always asked Lexa to take her to the fire station, on her days off, and she would get in the firetruck, next to her giant Uncle Roan.

The huge, smiling firefighter would lift Gaia onto his shoulders, and after putting on a firefighter's helmet that almost covered all of Gaia’s small face, he would put her in the truck, and sounded the siren. Lexa had no doubts that her youngest daughter was drawn to save people from fires like she was, and she was also sure that it would not be to Clarke’s liking or approval.

Something Clarke found curious was that her daughter Gaia used to portray images of Angels in her drawings. This was something that always caught her attention, and she discussed it with her wife Lexa, but even together they didn’t find a clear explanation. Lexa was not of much help in trying to understand why Gaia always drew Angels. 

Both Clarke and the brunette didn’t know where that fascination for Angels came from in the girl, but it was not something that worried them. Clarke also always admired Gaia’s talent and encouraged her to continue creating such beautiful and illuminated images.

Sometimes Lexa felt a very strong connection with the images that her youngest daughter created of those Angels, whom she called Luna and Gaia like herself and her older sister. 

Lexa felt like a spark inside her that she never quite understood, but it was a very positive one without a doubt, that made her smile. Although she never mentioned it to Clarke, for some strange reason. Perhaps so that her beautiful wife would look at her with those eyes of "What's wrong, my love...?" So the pictures of her youngest daughter were in Lexa’s study, and the library, hanging on the walls.

Luna, for her part, in addition to being interested in the literary world and reading many books like her mother Lexa, had a passion for soccer, and soon became part of the team at her school, the same one where her mothers taught literature and arts.

The whole family would show up to the soccer matches where Luna played, cheering from the stands with family and friends. The girl was undeniably talented with the ball, and her mothers and small sister couldn't be more than proud of her.

Clarke, for her part, after adopting her beautiful girls with Lexa and beginning to enjoy that family life, allowed herself to be convinced by her dear friend Octavia, and finally held her first exhibition with enormous success at the prestigious Arcadia gallery. 

Clarke somehow appreciated the enormous pressure from her best friend, finally fulfilled her dream, and got a nice surprise that everyone had been right about her talent, and of her sure success.

From then on, the artist became a well-known and sought-after artist. Her paintings were sold like hotcakes, and she was invited by different galleries in the country to exhibit her paintings. Clarke had even begun to be contacted by European galleries, through her manager, who was none other than Octavia Blake herself.

But Clarke didn't want to lose herself in stardom and fame, she was happy that her works were so coveted, and she became a very popular contemporary artist. Even so, she didn’t want to stop teaching at the school, and wished to continue to have a peaceful and wonderful life with her family.

Clarke was very down to earth, and kept her fame at a distance. Her models and source of inspiration were undoubtedly the beautiful women in her family, her dog Panda, and her father Jake, whom she visited on the anniversary of his death carrying flowers and candles. In addition, to having a beautiful portrait of him in the living room of her house, along with other portraits of her happy family.

The girls' favorite aunt was undoubtedly Aunt Raven Reyes, an old childhood friend of Clarke's, who was currently the town sheriff. Raven always patrolled the surroundings in her modern SUV, stopping sometimes at her friends's house, just to visit her adorable nieces, who loved to get in her car and sound the sirens. Also, Raven was Luna's godmother, while Octavia Blake was Gaia's godmother.


	16. Epilogue

[](https://gifyu.com/image/FLdE)

(Credits for the wonderful Clexa edit to my dear talented friend “Skyline.000”, thank you so much❤️)

3 years later ...

Lexa was quite nervous as she waited in the room, alongside her sweet wife, the now-famous contemporary artist Clarke Griffin Woodson. The brunette was finally about to launch her first book, after years of writing online and her wife, family, and friends insisting that she publish her works.

Her first book was a beautiful love story, very inspired by Lexa’s own love story with the painter. It was called "Under the Magic Tree," and she had written it with much of herself, her feelings that came from within. 

Lexa wrote with great inspiration and incredible dedication. She had spent hours on her laptop, for months, writing and proofreading her first published story. One that no one in her family or friends had read yet, not even her beautiful wife Clarke, because a surprise was in store for her especially.

The reality was that Lexa G. Woodson was already a writer known to many around the world, since a few years before, driven and encouraged by Clarke, she had created an account on Wattpad, a free story publishing site, and had started to write short stories and poems too. 

Lexa’s work had become popular in a very short time, and today she had hundreds of thousands of followers. Many of them were at the event, the launch of her first book, published for sale.

The event was being held in one of the largest bookstores in the city, where the writer Lexa G. Woodson presented her first book for sale, where she would read a passage from it, and sign her work for a couple of hours. 

People from various cities came to attend, among them were some of her fans. As well as the press, in addition to Lexa’s family and friends, and also several of her students, and fans who had read her stories on the website.

Even Lexa’s colleagues from the fire station were there, offering their support to the one who was none other than the heroine of the squad and the city. After the presentation and the signing of the books, there would be a private celebration party only with Lexa’s relatives, friends, and family.

Clarke along with her wife heard the screaming from the other side of the door, and they immediately suspected it was their beloved daughters, 8 ½-year-old Luna, and 7-year-old Gaia. The artist didn’t hesitate to tell Lexa that she would go, and deal with whatever was going and left the room walking at a fast pace before the nervous laughter of her wife.

As she did so, Clarke saw her youngest daughter Gaia running past, and her older sister running after her about to catch up. The artist’s mother, with great dexterity, already somewhat trained, managed to quickly take a couple of steps forward, and take hold of the arm of her youngest daughter, stopping her immediately, and also causing Luna to stop running as well. Clarke led them to one side of the large room full of guests, to speak with them, her face somewhat serious.

\- My beautiful girls… You must behave, you can't run around like that among so many people… Where is Grandma Abby…? She was supposed to look after you... - Clarke asked in a calm tone of voice, the best she could, after bending down to be at the eye level of her daughters, who looked at her somewhat embarrassed.

\- Grandma Abby went to the bathroom and Luna began to bother me mommy... - Gaia complained putting her best pouts, and her little face full of innocence, that Clarke knew very well. Her daughter was also an excellent actress. Clarke raised an incredulous eyebrow.

\- I have not started! Gaia, you always lie! You play innocent and you are the one who... - The older sister defended herself, crossing her arms, quite angry at the lie, and great performance that her younger sister always did when she made excuses to their mothers. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds, then took a deep breath and ended the discussion.

\- Girls! That’s enough... Come closer for a second... - Clarke asked lovingly, holding one of her daughter’s hands to bring them closer.

\- I'm sorry mommy... - Gaia finally said, still with a pout on her face, that she always did.

The artist wanted to cover her youngest daughter’s face with kisses, but she couldn't treat her little ones differently, much less show the youngest how much she could get away with, because of those innocent performances. Holding back the laughter, Clarke caressed Gaia's face with sweetness and also did the same with her older sister, who was watching the scene incredulous and even annoyed.

\- It's okay my love, and you Lu stop being so upset. I just need you to try to be calm. Mommy Lex needs you to behave well and not mess up. This is a very important day for her. So you think you can help her a little bit by behaving better…? - Mommy Clarke asked with all sweetness, making her daughters nod in unison when a voice suddenly surprised them all.

\- Clarkie! - Sheriff Reyes said smiling and with as much energy as ever, causing the girls to jump in the air when they saw her, and threw themselves into her arms, while Clarke let the air out of her lungs, thanking the arrival of her savior.

\- Aunt Raven!! - The sisters shouted happily in unison, holding on to each side of the smiling sheriff's body.

\- Hey my beautiful little agents !! What are you doing? Let me guess a bit… From your mommy Clarke's face… hmmm… I would say that you are driving your mothers crazy by chance…?

\- Rav... good to see you... - Clarke said, already standing in front of her adjusting the light blue blazer that she was wearing, to match her short skirt. Raven just laughed, noticing her friend somewhat stressed, and it was no wonder.

\- Hmmm… I perhaps have an idea on why you seem stressed... Well, I'll take them, the other kids are here too, so we can entertain them. I mean Octavia and Lincoln's boys, Bell and Gina, and Emori and John's twins. Guess who they put in charge of kindergarten…?

\- Don't tell me... You and Lisa...?

\- Exactly! But luckily we have help today. Harper and Costia came. Those two are always great with the kids.

\- That's good! So I'm going to go be with my sweetie who's been a nervous wreck since last night, the poor thing hasn't even slept.

-Oh dear... Go then Clarkie. I'll take care of these insubordinate agents. – The sherif gave a serious look at the agents rising an eyebrow, while the agents with her hands behind their back look at her back containing the laugh, same was their mother Clarke - Come on ladies... With me right now! - Raven ordered, lifting Gaia onto her waist with one arm, and taking her sister Luna's hand with the other, winking at a smiling Clarke.

\- Thanks Rav.

Clarke went to the room where Lexa was with her manager, Echo Azgeda, going over once more the details of the event, how everything would be carried out. It was the middle of December, and it was snowing a lot outside. 

As Clarke entered the room, Lexa stopped talking with her manager, and looked at her beautiful wife, connecting with her eyes immediately in silence. Echo smiled at the fact, and without hesitation, after greeting Clarke left them alone.

Clarke simply walked over to her nervous wife, who was standing by the window. She hugged her allowing Lexa to lean on her for a moment and could feel that her breathing was very agitated.

\- Everything is going to be fine, my love... Stop shaking... You are a popular writer, many know your talent through Wattpad, even the press. Not counting friends and family, we have already read all your unpublished books and love them.

\- God! What would I do without you precious…?! And without our girls…?!

\- Ohhh well without me, I imagine so many things…. And our daughters have been taken away by the sheriff, who has called a meeting with her two insubordinate last-minute agents.

\- (Lexa laughed along with Clarke) That’s Good to know… And I don't think I could do anything without you… My beautiful love, haven't you realized yet…? You are everything in my life. You are my greatest inspiration, my support, my… - Clarke was moved every time her beloved began to speak to her like this, with that hand on her chest, expressing every word from her precious and warm heart that she loved so much. Clarke smiled and put a finger on Lexa’s lips to silence her, she didn’t want to start getting emotional and ruining her makeup.

\- Shuush… Do you want my lucky kiss or not Mrs. Griffin Woodson…? - Clarke said insinuatingly joining her body to that of her Lexa who smiled maliciously.

\- What do you think my dear...?

\- That I'm sure tonight I'm going to give you more than that…

\- AHA…? Don't tell me... And what about the little bandits or agents, I don't know how to define them anymore...? I mean our dear daughters...?

\- Oh don't worry, they're staying at Aunt Raven and Aunt Lisa's tonight, and they're already deliriously happy about it. There’s nothing like an Aunt Cops pajama party with a marathon of Disney movies and a lot of popcorn…!

\- Look at you…. So my precious wife already has everything prepared…? - Lexa said, holding Clarke by the waist, bringing her closer to her body if she could, causing the blonde to let out a small moan, when she felt the warm center of Lexa on her thigh.

\- Me…? I don't know what you're talking about... It was all pure chance.

\- I’m sure it was... Come here, and give me my damn good luck kiss.

They kissed long and slow, making Lexa forget about the event, and Clarke too. Especially since she would be in a few minutes, standing next to her talented writer wife, very happy for her, in front of a lot of well-known people, and others not so much, fans, and press with their cameras.

Clarke was so proud of Lexa that she finally dared to publish her book for sale. It had taken her a long time to convince her beloved Lexa, instilling confidence in her stories so popular on the site where she posted them. They were truly wonderful and impressive stories, and the number of people who read them even more so.

But Lexa always found an excuse, always unsatisfied or doubtful about her writing. Clarke understood her well since something similar happened to her with her works of art. Until she let them go, until she finally allowed her art to be seen for the first time, and realized that she just had to let go and continue creating.

After the long and heated kiss, which ended with Lexa on the table that was in the room. Her dark blue blazer had been removed from her body, and her white shirt was open, exposing her white skin, which had been traced by her fiery wife's lips, in addition to her mischievous hands. 

Miraculously Lexa was still wearing her bra, but one breast was already out of the garment. And the zip of her pants, which matched the blazer, was open, where her wife's hand had been penetrating her and making Lexa moan against her lips.

Clarke was between Lexa’s spread legs, with her skirt raised and her panties about to fall down her long, slim legs. Her light pink shirt was open as well and her blazer had been removed. Both women breathed agitated, and smiled with their foreheads beaded with sweat, and a bit of lipstick ran from their mouths. They looked like two naughty girls who couldn't hold out until later.

Echo knocked on the door causing both of them to jump off that table, and begin to fix their clothes. Although they knew that Echo wouldn't dare enter without asking first. Lexa's manager only let them know that the event would be starting in five minutes, from the other side of the door. 

Echo’s announcement was something that they appreciated a lot, because neither woman was not very presentable. But that's the way they were, too passionate at times. And really with the arrival of girls in their lives, their privacy had been somewhat reduced a little bit, feeling that need grow too much at times.

Lexa and Clarke laughed with red cheeks adjusting their clothes. After finishing fixing her clothes, the blonde opened her purse to take out some wet napkins to clean each other’s face. Also fix their makeup while still connecting their eyes so in love, as if they had just met the day before. 

Lexa stopped the work of her wife fixing her makeup, holding her face in her hands, and after giving both hands a little sweet kiss, beginning to hum that famous song. 

\- All I want for Christmas is youuuuuu......

\- Awwww…. Don't do that baby... Don't take me back to that night my love... Not now... – Plead Clarke looking at her wife with eyes full of love and devotion, feeling how her heartbeats were rising up again…

\- Why not…? The history of that book is our history… - Lexa confessed with illuminated eyes, and a smile that always hypnotized her wife. Clarke stopped all her movements by opening her huge eyes, because she wasn’t expected to hear that detail.

\- What did you say... ?!

\- Well yes, I know I told you it was a different story, but in reality, it's our love story, with different names. As you know, I called them Alycia and Eliza. But I couldn't get away from our wonderful story. I hope you don't mind my love… - The writer continued to confess, caressing her lover's cheeks gently while holding her surprised face.

\- Gosh…. I love you so much my love… And I will always be, my sexy writer, literature teacher, and heroic firefighter. Damn! All that together sounds like a lot, and I’m a simple teacher and painter…. I feel so proud of you precious, and I adore that you are absolutely mine… HA!

\- You really like to see me dressed as a firefighter, don't you? But you don't like me going to put out those fires.

\- Nope... I just like that you dress as a firefighter and put out the fire in me. You don't have idea how much its turn me on seeing you wearing those clothes…

\- Gosh! I can't cope with you my sexy and insatiable painter. I assure you that tonight I'll put out the fire with my firefighter clothes on, and even with a hose if you want... - Clarke laughed out loud, infecting her wife for a couple of minutes.

\- Shit! Well, that just destroyed my panties…. - Lexa laughed again, kissing Clarke’s lips - Now... just focus on the event. And don't look at me like that, or I'm going to have to change my panties, and I don't have a spare.

\- Just… don't wear any... Then I'll take you to dinner at a fine restaurant, and I can be very naughty with my feet... You know… - Said very suggestive Lexa in Clarke's ear, nearly touching it with her lips, making Clarke tremble.

\- SHIT LEX STOP! Enough you naughty girl…! I swear you'll pay me later.

\- I can't wait for it… I love you so much Mrs. Woodson.

\- And I love you Mrs. Griffin… Now go out there, and surprise them all with our love story.

\- I have dedicated it to you... To the great and only love of my life.

\- Heavens, now you're going to make me cry…. And I just redid my makeup.

\- You are beautiful with and without makeup, even in the early mornings, long nights, or when you leave your studio covered in all colors of paint…

\- Tell me what will I do with you...?

\- Do what you like my love.

\- Not now... but tonight you are not saved... Come on.

\- Well that just ruined my panties now. – Lexa confessed with a smirk in her face making Clarke moan from inside.

\- Shit...! Shut up and move my sexy writer… - Clarke took her hand and started walking to the door, following by a smiling naughty wife, who adored the way her wife could removed her nervous.

During the presentation of the book, the moment came when Lexa would read the first pages of her love story, which began with a beautiful poem. And she did it without stopping looking her beautiful wife in the eyes, sitting in that first row, in front of her, connecting with those blue seas in which she always immersed herself, feeling safe, loved, absolutely calm.

"... Under the magical tree I found you that day,  
losing myself in the seas of your beautiful eyes,  
unable to feel more than my heart beating so hard and in a hurry.  
It is that I knew at that precise moment,  
that you were my infinite love.  
My beautiful savior, my gentle soulmate.  
I managed to feel for the first time the warmth of your gaze,  
the softness of your shaking hands  
trying to heal my wounds.  
And then I felt no fear, no pain,  
not even the warm breeze of the wind  
that caressed your golden hair,  
bringing me the scent of your precious being.  
Everything had disappeared around me  
I only saw your beautiful worried face,  
I only heard your husky and special voice introducing itself  
with that hand clasped towards mine,  
the one I took without hesitation.  
And for the first time in a long time  
the sound of my voice was present.  
Because I wanted you to know my name  
Because I wished you wouldn't forget me.  
And when I came back to the park that day, and saw your letter,  
hanging from our magic tree,  
I knew we would never part  
Because it wasn't just me  
the one that had fallen under the spell of your gaze  
But you too my beautiful girl  
you had done it with mine.  
My eternal love, my inspiring muse,  
my companion of endless nights,  
of days illuminated by your smile,  
my talented artist.  
You the one who gave my life a reason,  
filling my soul with colors,  
sharing your light, your warmth, your harmony.  
You are the being I belong to forever  
the being with whom I share not only my life,  
but my body, my heart in love, and my soul.  
I dedicate my days and nights to you,  
all the words written from my being,  
in this story of yours and mine.  
Intoxicated with your love, with the taste of your burning skin,  
That turns me on every night and belongs to me  
transporting us to a paradise  
that only you and I know,  
the one we have created since that day,  
where under that magical tree we meet  
to never stop loving us... "

The tears running down Clarke's face were unstoppable, as she held a hand of each of her little ones, who only smiled and now letting go of her excited mother Clarke's grip, they began to clap for their other mom Lexa.

Clarke no longer cared that her makeup ran, she only listened to the poem for herself, from Lexa’s heart in love. Each word etched itself like fire in her soul, which flew very high, unreachable. Because this is how the love that her beloved wife professed for her every day made her feel. And that book, that written story, only reflected the wonderful reality that they had lived together, and that they still felt they would live for much longer.

Clarke felt so blessed to have Lexa in her life, she felt so proud to be her wife, her lover, her partner, her confidant, her soulmate. That there were no words enough to express what she felt for her at that time. While the rest of the audience got as moved as Clarke, with each word recited with so much love and light from Lexa. 

The writer was up on that platform, who with trembling hands closed her book and simply approached her beautiful wife to kiss her, letting her emotional tears join those of Clarke, while everyone present cheered happily for the couple.

The event was a great success and in a few days, Lexa's book became a "bestseller" reaching number one in the national ranking, and in the top 10 in the international book sale. As well as the recognition of the literary work through various national and world awards. A book that had been translated into five different languages, and that people just loved.

A year after the book’s publication, a Hollywood production company contacted Lexa through her manager Echo, to see if they could arrange to make a film based on the wonderful and romantic story. After a little deliberation, Lexa and Clarke gave their approval for the film, only on the condition that Lexa herself would write the script adapted for it.

The film was awarded several very important awards, not only national but international, after being screened all over the world. Among the prestigious awards, the film which was titled like the book, "Under the Magic Tree", was nominated for several Oscars, including the adapted screenplay, written by Lexa herself. 

The day the brunette was told of the incredible nomination, she almost collapsed with the shock, and was barely able to communicate the news to her wife, who didn’t hesitate to hug her between screams and tears.

Two months later, Alexandra Griffin Woodson, became one of the few writers with an Oscar under her belt. Her gratitude was another of those sublime emotional moments in the couple's love story. 

Without hesitation, Lexa thanked and dedicated the statuette to her wonderful wife her daughters, who were sitting in that third row, feeling proud and moved by the moment. 

Her beloved soulmate was seating between her two little excited girls, and the biggest stars of Hollywood, looking at her with so much joy, proud and murmuring with her tremble lips an “I love you”. 

For the emotional winner writer, for best script adaptation, that was all she could see from that stage, that was all what she care, her partner and her girls. Clarke couldn’t stop her tears from falling as she smiled, with one hand on her chest, and another on her lips, gesturing how much she loved her. 

All of Lexa’s romantic gestures were captured by the cameras of the event, making both those present and the audience at home excited with the loving couple, who had been the real protagonists of that highly awarded film.

From that moment on, Lexa received innumerable offers from Hollywood studios and others in Europe, to write film adaptations, as well as asking to make films based on her published stories. Those films earned various awards and recognitions. In just a few years, Lexa G. Woodson became one of the most prestigious contemporary writers, just as her wife had done in the field of the arts with her paintings.

Yes, they became celebrities, but they were far from feeling that way, or wanting to live in that fantasy fame world. Lexa and Clarke clung to their quiet life in that city that saw them grow up, where they met, where they met again, and lived a wonderful life with their daughters, in that same house, which they only adapted with time. They were simply happy, in love, and grateful with life and with themselves for being able to stay together.

What they couldn’t prevent was that in the city where they lived they became a kind of symbol. So, under that magical tree in the park where they had met for the first time, a plaque was installed next to a sculpture that Clarke herself had made, a figure of two girls looking into each other's eyes, smiling, as they had done that long ago. 

In addition to a wooden bench with a small plaque with their names on, a heart and the infinity symbol on it. Symbolizing their precious and now famous love story, which had inspired so many others, and for which many people admired the wonderful couple.

Every anniversary Lexa and Clarke would go to that tree, sit on that bench, just for a moment, remembering not just when they met, but so many other memories that they lived in their lives together. 

It was a tradition for them, and sometimes their family and friends accompanied them, listening to the stories of those memories aloud, laughing, crying, and getting emotional with so much lived by that couple, of their pure and eternal love, which simply remained intact, like the first day.

Many years later...

It was a beautiful Christmas day, December 25, announced by the calendar hanging in the kitchen of the Griffin Woodson family, with the works of the artist Clarke. While Lexa made some hot chocolates, and cut some slices of cake that Emori, her old friend, had brought them a couple of days ago.

Outside the sun was shining on the white snow, that magically covered everything. The temperatures were very low, but the house felt warm as always. 

Lexa smiled listening to those catchy Christmas songs on the radio. She was a little tired, since on Christmas Eve, the night before, the house had been full of family and friends, celebrating Christmas with her and her great love Clarke. It had been a celebration full of harmony, love and joy, with adults catching up, and children running around everywhere. While the large Christmas tree filled a corner of the great room, covered with lights, and underneath gifts for everyone, especially for the little ones.

It had been another wonderful family Christmas, the one they had so beautiful, and blessed. Some members of the family and few friends were gone, others had been born and entered their lives. 

Today they had a new four-legged companion, named Heda, a beautiful beige Labrador retriever, who had joined the family five years ago, precisely for another Christmas, when Lexa had given the puppy to her beloved. 

Clarke felt very depress for a while, after they needed to say goodbye to their old sweet dog “Panda”, when she pass aways in her sleep, very peaceful, after a long fight with diabetes. Panda was old enough, but not enough for Lexa and Clarke to say goodbye. Clarke felt more hard the loss of their little friend, so after some months, coming closer to Christmas, Lexa though of brought her beloved wife, a new lovely companion, that could shine their lives with that unlimited love again.

The house felt a bit big and empty since their daughters had left to go to University, to pursue their careers, Luna studied Medicine like her beloved grandmother Abby, and Gaia the Fine Arts like her mother Clarke. 

Although Gaia, after graduating from the Arts career, decided to become a firefighter like her mother Lexa. Once she succeeded, she joined Station 19, the same unit her heroic mother had volunteered for so many years, until Lexa's mid 50’s. 

Currently, Gaia Griffin Woodson was the captain of the Station 19 unit, and loved her job, along with her husband Gary Allen, who was a paramedic at the same station. They had three children, two girls and a little boy, and lived in the same city as her mothers.

Gaia’s older sister Luna, worked in one of a local hospital in another State, in the pediatric area, and had married her great love, the beautiful Aracelis Vargas, who was a respected lawyer of Mexican origin, very nice and charismatic. They had a girl named Madison, and they lived in another state, although not far from where Luna’s mother’s, and her younger sister lived.

Both, Luna and Gaia, visited their mothers often, with their children and partners, or sometimes alone. And they never missed Christmas with them, it was simply a tradition in the Griffin Woodson family, as well as celebrating birthdays, and even sometimes going on vacation together.

Clarke was painting one of her paintings, this time of that lake next to her house, the one she had shared with her beloved Lexa for so many years. Their daughters had turned adults, and made their own families, almost without realizing it, because time really did fly. Made them both into two beautiful and very funny grandmothers, although inside neither of them felt the age they were. Lexa was 72 and Clarke was almost 73 years old.

They both had a very young spirit, and they even did many physical activities together yet. Luckily their bodies had not given them too much trouble as they entered their third age. But that had been the product of a healthy life, without excesses, more than loving and taking care of oneself, in addition to good physical checkups, and always paying attention to their bodies.

Nowadays they even made love quite often because, even though the enormous passion of their youth had perhaps passed a little, the intensity of the love they felt for each other, made them feel like two young girls with a hormone revolution. 

Also, those antics a bit more than necessary, sometimes, the next morning some other bodily discomforts happened to them, but they just laughed happy to be still so naughty. They couldn't complain compared to many other women their age, who struggled with rheumatism or various other complaints.

Lexa, despite demanding a lot from her work as a volunteer firefighter, had taken good care of herself, so as not to have to fight with injuries as an adult, and she had succeeded, luckily for her. Only Clarke sometimes had rheumatism problems in her hands and wrists from overuse in her artwork. But nothing that couldn’t be solved with exercises that she did daily, in addition to being careful not to work as much as she did before.

Lexa entered her beloved's studio with the cups of hot chocolate, and a few slices of that delicious Emori apple pie, which both of them loved so much. Clarke didn’t notice that her beautiful wife had entered her studio, as her back was to her love. 

The painter was immersed in that landscape, and with the figure of the two of them sitting embracing, watching the sunset that fell over the waters, and was lost among the distant mountains. It was something they used to do especially in the summer.

Lexa set the tray on a nearby table carefully, without making a sound, so she didn’t interrupt her wife and her concentration on her work. She just stood there contemplating for a few minutes her beloved Clarke, so immersed in that image, so beautiful and so real that she had managed to capture of them.

Lexa’s heart was beating hard and very fast, and she hoped she didn't screw up right now. A month ago she had discovered that she had a small heart problem, for which she had to take a daily pill for the rest of her life. But thank God it had never given her any problems, and the doctors assured her that they didn’t believe that it would. Although of course, she had to take care of herself, not forget to take the pill, not overindulge with alcohol and meals, and continue with her quiet life.

Lexa only asked if her sex life would be affected, causing the doctor to laugh at the shocked face of her wife Clarke, sitting next to her, who had her cheeks red hot. The young cardiologist assured her that it not at all, and on the contrary, that sex was a very good way to keep that heart beating in the strong way that it did. Lexa left the office very proud, with a huge smile, holding her wife's hand with her face still on fire, shaking her head. That night they made love with boundless passion like they were two teens.

There once again Lexa felt all those butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and her heart beating fast, like that day she saw her for the first time. Her mind then began to project those many memories lived with her love. It was like a romantic movie, while her eyes became wet, and an illuminated smile settled on her face. Lexa felt so grateful to life to still be there with Clarke, sharing that unique love story.

Clarke, for her part, without knowing why, felt that typical tingle when her wife looked at her, and stopping her painting, she turned her face a little splashed with colors, to find precisely those enchanted emeralds so full of light and love, immediately connecting with her eyes once more.

The artist left her brush in the bottle with turpentine, and cleaning her hands while still connecting her eyes with those of her beloved, she walked towards Lexa with the same smile illuminated on her face, feeling that internal heat.

\- I will never stop losing myself in the charm of your gaze, my sweet love. - Clarke said, reaching her beautiful wife, and placing a sweet kiss on her lips, holding her by the waist.

\- And I will never stop getting lost in your seas so deep and precious… It is wonderful…. I mean, the work... how you have captured us both... - Lexa answered smiling as she looked at the beautiful painting, holding the body of her wife very close to hers, after placing a sweet kiss in her front-head.

\- I'm glad you like my love... I wanted to immortalize us in some way... Although you have done it with that first book in our history without a doubt, and that beautiful movie… God! I never imagined seeing myself portrayed by an actress on the giant screen.

\- Yes, it was quite an event… Those Australian actresses represented us very well, don't you think…?

\- Yes, you could say they did... But you know, there’s nothing like reality my love, nothing like you and me. Besides, our story has continued for many years, and with many more beautiful memories that we still keep writing in our journal. You should make a second part or even a third..

\- Yes, you are right my precious, as always… Now, what about taking a break and drinking our chocolate in the living room, next to the Christmas tree?

\- I think that's a great idea... let's go...

They sat on the comfortable sofa by the fireplace, and at the other end, the huge Christmas tree all lit up, created a beautiful atmosphere in the living room. 

Clarke unintentionally, when she sat down, she pressed the button on the TV remote control, and when it turned on, there she was, none other than the legendary Mariah Carey, performing her classic Christmas hit "All I want for Christmas is you ..."

Both women laughed and hugged, until Lexa stood up and began to sing the song, along with the singer. She even was moving with a certain sensuality, at least that her 72-year-old body could still, as she tried to recreate that very sensual and private show, that she had given her sweet Clarke, on their first Christmas together.

Clarke couldn’t stop laughing and applauding the sensual spectacle of her still sexy wife, who, although she had acquired some extra curves, looked splendid, and with the same spark, as when she had done it at her 26 years old.

Lexa stretched out her hands towards her beloved Clarke to accompany her in her show, and the artist didn’t hesitate to do so. Both dancing and singing together that song that would become a beautiful and warm memory of their first Christmas Eve, and Christmas. And sure, they didn't think this was going to be their last one though.

They still felt young and with many years ahead of them, to walk together the road of the wonderful life they shared. And whoever will leave first, they didn't care. They knew very well that no matter who went first, the other would still feel very close, and they would never part. Because the love they felt was infinite, eternal, like the soulmates that they were.

Lexa and Clarke danced, laughed, and indulged in kisses and caresses, they felt more alive than ever, as in love as when they first met, and for which they only thanked God, for being able to share the magic of one more Christmas and many yet to come...

The End…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it... My first Clexa Christmas fic, that I hope you liked! Thanks so much for read it, your comments, your kudos and bookmarks! And THANKS SO MUCH to my dearest friend Joanne, for another amazing work translating!✨❤️✨
> 
> Sangabrielle x💁🏻♀️


End file.
